Ja naprawdę dowodzę
by shizonek
Summary: Final Fantasy 8 na opak:  Seifer i Squall jako para dobrych kumpli - kontynuacja opowiadania "Zamknij się, Leonhart i graj!"
1. Chapter 1

_Kontynuacja opowiadania **"Zamknij się i graj, Leonhart"**, czyli Final Fantasy 8 na opak:)  
>Polskie nazwy dzięki spolszczeniu gry z balamb pl<br>_

* * *

><p>Quistis dostała polecenie stawienia się u dyrektora Cida i właśnie jechała windą, zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić. Wysiadła na odpowiednim piętrze i skierowała się do biura zwierzchnika.<br>- Aaa, pani instruktor Trepe - powitał ją korpulentny mężczyzna, wstając zza biurka. - Proszę usiąść, mam pani coś do powiedzenia.  
>Odchrząknął i zaczął:<br>- Doszły mnie słuchy o pani nagannym stosunku do studentów...  
>Quistis zmarszczyła brwi. A cóż to niby miało znaczyć?<br>- Nie bardzo rozumiem, panie dyrektorze.  
>Cid wiercił się niespokojnie w fotelu. Nie znosił przeprowadzać takich rozmówek, w dodatku Trepe patrzyła na niego tak zimnym wzrokiem, że poczuł się, jakby zamienili się rolami i to ona była jego szefem. Z wysiłkiem zebrał się w sobie i wyjaśnił:<br>- Krótko mówiąc, jest pani zbyt despotyczna. Studenci skarżą się bez przerwy na pani zachowanie i ciągłe kary. Zbyt surowe, pozwolę sobie dodać. To SZKOŁA wojskowa, a nie mordownia - upomniał ją łagodnie Cid. - Tu się uczą dzieci i powinna pani brać to pod uwagę.  
>"Taa, dzieci! - pomyślała wściekła Quistis. - Zwłaszcza te wyrośnięte siedemnastoletnie byki".<br>- Nie chcemy przecież zniszczyć ich delikatnej psychiki, nieprawdaż? - ciągnął z ojcowskim uśmiechem dyrektor. - To wrażliwi młodzi ludzie, Trepe.  
>Trepe nie wiedziała - śmiać się czy płakać nad naiwnością Cida. No cóż, nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia miała idiotę za szefa.<br>- Dlatego zdecydowałem o odsunięciu pani od zajęć ze studentami - usłyszała istną bombę. - Pani licencja instruktorska zostaje cofnięta, Trepe. Odtąd służy pani jako zwykła członkini SeeD, oczywiście zachowując swoją dotychczasową rangę. Czy to jasne?  
>- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze - wyartykułowała Quistis przez zaciśnięte zęby. Cholerne młodociane mięczaki. Ładnie ją załatwili!<br>- A tu mam dla pani przydział i misję - dyrektor przeszukiwał nerwowo biurko, zasłane mnóstwem papierów. - Zaraz... gdzieś to miałem... - mamrotał pod nosem, grzebiąc w kolejnych dokumentach.  
>Quistis miała ochotę chwycić te wszystkie papiery i wepchnąć mu do gardła. Nie cierpiała Cida, a jego wystudiowany dobrotliwy uśmieszek działał jej na nerwy.<br>- O, jest! - ucieszył się, wyciągając jakiś zmięty żałośnie skrawek papieru. - To kontrakt z pewną grupą ruchu oporu z Timber. Pani dostaje przydział do zespołu, który zostanie tam wysłany. Myślę, że powrót do służby polowej dobrze pani zrobi, Trepe. Nabierze pani odpowiedniej perspektywy - wymądrzał się Cid. - Tak więc... oto pani współtowarzysze: Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Seifer Almasy.  
>Trepe skrzywiła się z minimalną niechęcią. Tej Tilmitt nie znała, ale Dinchta i Almasy'ego kojarzyła. "Dincht jest głupkiem, ale nie będzie z nim problemów. Almasy to ten wielki misiek, który włóczy się za Leonhartem jak wierny pies" - pomyślała złośliwie.<br>- A dowódcą waszej grupy zostaje... no gdzie ja to zapisałem? - denerwował się dyrektor.  
>Quistis była już na krawędzi wybuchu.<br>- Mam, znalazłem. Dowodzić będzie Squall Leonhart - zakomunikował Cid zaszokowanej Quistis. - Znacie się, prawda?  
>- Owszem - mechanicznie odpowiedziała była instruktor, czując się, jakby dostała Meteorem i Quake'iem jednocześnie.<br>- To świetnie - uradował się dyrektor. - Więc będzie wam się dobrze współpracowało. To dobrze zapowiadający się młody człowiek. Świetnie wypadł na egzaminie i ma doskonałe wyniki. Jutro rano proszę się zameldować w holu na odprawie.  
>- Panie dyrektorze?<br>- Słucham.  
>- Czy nie mogłabym dostać innego przydziału?<br>- Obawiam się, że nie, Trepe. To wszystko, może pani odejść.

Quistis wyszła z gabinetu dyrektora, mając ochotę coś zabić albo rozwalić w drobny mak. Cokolwiek. Wyżyła się na stojącej przy drzwiach imponującej doniczkowej roślinie. Po kilku bezlitosnych ciosach batem pozostała w tym miejscu jedynie żałosna kupka ziemi, resztek doniczki i potarganych liści.  
>Utrata licencji nie zdenerwowała Trepe nawet w ćwierci tak bardzo, jak świadomość, że będzie musiała słuchać rozkazów znienawidzonego byłego studenta.<p>

Seifer ze Squallem wyszli z gabinetu dyrektora Cida w wyśmienitych humorach. Dostali swoją pierwszą misję jako SeeD i byli tym bardzo podekscytowani. Squall miał dodatkowy powód do zadowolenia, bo został dowódcą drużyny, i ku jego radości, znienawidzona Trepe trafiła pod jego komendę.  
>- Seifer, ale jaja! No nie mogę w to uwierzyć - cieszył się świeżo upieczony dowódca. - Wyobrażasz sobie? Trepe będzie musiała mnie teraz słuchać. Chyba pęknie ze złości!<br>Almasy słuchał entuzjastycznego gadania kumpla z wyrozumiałym uśmieszkiem.  
>- Dowodzenie to nie zabawa, Squall - pouczył młodszego kolegę. - Musisz być bardziej odpowiedzialny.<br>- Rany, Seifer - jęknął Squall - czy ty zawsze musisz tak zrzędzić?  
>Szli korytarzem w stronę holu na parterze. Squall uważnie przypatrywał się dziewczynom kręcącym się koło Centrum Treningowego. Tej w czerwonym chyba nie znał. Jakaś nowa? Seifer spojrzał na kolegę i westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, co będzie dalej. Squallowi aktywowała się właśnie opcja 'myśliwska', widać to było po podekscytowanym błysku w oku.<br>- Hej, chyba się dotąd nie poznaliśmy? - zagadnął nieznajomą dziewczynę Squall.  
>- Raczej nie, wczoraj przeniosłam się tu z Galbadii - przyznała, obrzucając gunbladera taksującym spojrzeniem.<br>- Widzę, że planowałaś trening - zauważył chłopak. - Moglibyśmy potrenować razem, co ty na to?  
>- Co na przykład? - zapytała. - Jesteś w czymś dobry?<br>- Pewnie, na przykład w podłączaniu - zażartował Squall z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.  
>- A masz co podłączać? - podchwyciła dziewczyna wyzywająco.<br>- Jeszcze jak! - roześmiał się gunblader, widząc, że rybka chwyciła haczyk.  
>- Squall, mieliśmy się spotkać z Selphie - przypomniał mu szeptem przyjaciel.<br>- Nie teraz, Seifer - syknął niecierpliwie młodszy gunblader. - Idź sam, ja przyjdę później.  
>Almasy ruszył więc dalej samotnie, zostawiając kumpla przy najnowszej zdobyczy.<p>

- Cześć - powitała go dziewczyna w żółtej sukience. - Jestem Selphie Tilmitt. Zdaje się, że dostaliśmy przydział do jednej drużyny?  
>- Zgadza się - potwierdził Seifer, obserwując ją z zaciekawieniem. "Nie bardzo wygląda na swój growy odpowiednik" - uznał wreszcie. "Jakaś taka spokojna i ugrzeczniona".<br>- A znasz naszego dowódcę? - zapytała Selphie. - Ja tu jestem od niedawna, przedtem uczyłam się w Ogrodzie Trabia.  
>"Tak, wiem"- pomyślał gunblader, ale nie zdradził słowem, że wie o Tilmitt całkiem sporo dzięki Final Fantasy. "Zresztą, pewnie i tak znowu niewiele się zgodzi z rzeczywistością".<br>- Znam Squalla - przytaknął. - To mój przyjaciel.  
>- Ooo, to super! - ucieszyła się dziewczyna. - Pewnie się cieszysz, że będziecie razem na misji?<br>- Mhm - mruknął chłopak bez większego zainteresowania. Tilmitt okazała się dość nudną rozmówczynią.  
>- Squall nie przyjdzie na spotkanie?<br>- Przyjdzie, tylko może się spóźnić. Jest trochę zajęty ...treningiem - usprawiedliwił go Seifer, krzywiąc się nieco. Że też zawsze musiał tłumaczyć lekkomyślność przyjaciela i kryć jego wybryki.  
>- O, a co trenuje? - zaciekawiła się Selphie.<br>- Hmm... no, tego... podłączanie - chrząknął zmieszany blondyn. "Cholerny Leonhart!"  
>- Faktycznie, słyszałam coś o tym - przyznała Selphie. - Ale u nas w Ogrodzie tego nie mieliśmy. Może Squall mógłby mi to pokazać? - zapytała.<br>- No, ale wiesz... to chyba nie jest do końca to, o czym myślisz, Tilmitt - Seifer wił się jak piskorz. Z całej duszy nienawidził takich rozmówek.  
>Na szczęście pojawił się właśnie jego beznadziejny przyjaciel i Seifer odetchnął z ulgą, zrzucając ciężar konwersacji na jego barki.<br>- Witam, szefie - powitała go Selphie. - Nazywam się...  
>- Tilmitt - wpadł jej w słowo Squall, poprawiając spodnie i przygładzając rozwichrzone włosy. - Selphie Tilmitt.<br>- Prosto z treningu? - zagadnęła go wesoło Selphie, patrząc na te manipulacje.  
>Squall spojrzał na Seifera. Kumpel wzruszył ramionami z miną "A co miałem jej powiedzieć?"<br>- A tak, tak - powiedział szybko Squall. - Wiesz, Tilmitt, trzeba ciągle być w gotowości bojowej - pouczył ją przemądrzale tonem przełożonego.  
>- Rozumiem, szefie. A nie pokazałby mi pan tego podłączania? - zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna.<br>- No więc - Squall zerknął ponownie w kierunku kolegi, który kręcił przecząco głową, dając mu jakieś niezrozumiałe znaki. - Może Seifer ci pokaże - wypalił, zadowolony z siebie. - Tylko nie zrażaj się, jak za pierwszym razem odmówi. Jest bardzo nieśmiały.  
>- Och, naprawdę? - uśmiechnęła się Selphie. - Pokażesz mi to, Seifer?<br>Squall roześmiał się głośno na widok speszonej miny kumpla.  
>Były takie momenty, kiedy Seifer Almasy miał ochotę spuścić swojemu nieznośnemu przyjacielowi porządne lanie. To była właśnie jedna z takich chwil.<br>- Zamknij się, Leonhart! - zażądał zaczerwieniony chłopak, obrzucając wściekłym spojrzeniem zwijającego się ze śmiechu Squalla. Taka była wdzięczność kolegi za tłumaczenie jego głupich podrywów przed innymi!

Na porannej odprawie wszyscy zjawili się punktualnie, tylko dowódca grupy wpadł w ostatniej chwili, nieco zdyszany. Miał nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy i po drodze zapinał jeszcze spodnie. Seifer spojrzał na kumpla, z rezygnacją witając znajomy obrazek. Squall i jego Poniedziałkowe Poranki. Reszta grupy patrzyła na Leonharta w milczącym oczekiwaniu.  
>- Idziemy na stację kolejową - oznajmił Squall. Pierwszy raz miał dowodzić i czuł się trochę niepewnie. - Pojedziemy do Timber, gdzie spotkamy się z naszym zleceniodawcą. To grupa ruchu oporu o nazwie Leśne Sowy. Szczegóły wyjaśnię wam po drodze.<br>Mały oddziałek ruszył w stronę stacji.  
>- Szlag by to! Seifer, zapomniałem zabrać gunblade'a! - zrozpaczony Squall przypomniał sobie w połowie drogi. - Jak ja będę walczył na misji?<br>- Może znajdziesz w międzyczasie jakiś patyk - zadrwił sobie z niego przyjaciel. - Ostatecznie możesz rzucać kamieniami w przeciwników. Albo miotać obelgi.  
>- Nie bądź taki dowcipny. Mówię serio. Co ja teraz zrobię?<br>Starszy gunblader uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ruchem magika wyciągnął w stronę kumpla rękę, do tej pory schowaną za plecami. Trzymał w niej Squallowego Revolvera.  
>- Ooo, Seif! Dzięki! - uradował się Squall. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że zapomnę go zabrać?<br>- Widocznie mam zadatki na jasnowidza - odparł ironicznie Seifer.

- Widzę, że zmieniłeś image? - zakpił Squall, obrzucając rozweselonym spojrzeniem wchodzącego do przedziału kolegę.  
>Podczas drogi na stację Squall był zbyt zdenerwowany, by myśleć o czymkolwiek innym poza "O-kurde-ja-naprawdę-dowodzę, ja-naprawdę-dowodzę..." Zarejestrował tylko ułamkiem świadomości jakieś zmiany w wyglądzie kolegi, ale nie myślał o tym. Seifer pozbył się "pastelowych" t-shirtów i paradował teraz w granatowej kamizelce, ciasno opinającej jego muskularny tors. Na ramiona narzucił jasny płaszcz, a na nogach miał ciężkie, czarne buty do kostek. Skrócił włosy i zgolił brodę. Dokładnie tak wyglądało jego alter-ego w grze, w którą niedawno grali.<br>Seifer wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Trudno ciągle się tak samo ubierać - stwierdził lekko. - Poza tym wiecznie się mnie czepiałeś o pastelowe kolory - stwierdził z pretensją.<br>- Doceniam to, że specjalnie DLA MNIE się tak wystroiłeś, Seif.  
>- Zamknij się - zdenerwował się blondyn. - Z tobą to tak zawsze, wszystko źle.<br>- No dobrze, już dobrze - uśmiechnął się pojednawczo ciemnowłosy chłopak. - Nie złość się. Zerżnięte z gry czy nie zerżnięte, ale teraz dużo lepiej wyglądasz.  
>Podniósł się z miejsca, żeby zamknąć okno. Przejeżdżali akurat przez rozległe Równiny Alcauld i strasznie wiało.<br>- A to dobre! - zarechotał Seifer, przyglądając się Squallowi. - Mnie wytykasz ściąganie z gry, a sam żeś nie lepszy! Te dodatkowe dwa pasy to niby skąd są, jak nie z Final Fantasy?  
>Squall zmieszał się tylko na krótką chwilę, ale zaraz odzyskał rezon.<br>- To zbieg okoliczności - oświadczył nonszalancko. - Tak naprawdę to są po to, żeby... Żeby było gdzie przyczepiać zapasowe naboje do gunblade'a! - zakończył triumfalnie.  
>- Taa, jasne. A wziąłeś pod uwagę, Squall, że te pasy bardzo utrudnią ci szybkie rozpinanie spodni? W twoim wypadku ta opcja jest przecież niezmiernie istotna, co nie? - zadrwił z młodszego kumpla.<br>- O kurczę, nie pomyślałem o tym - zafrasował się Squall, ściągając brwi z zakłopotaniem.  
>Zmartwiona mina ciemnowłosego gunbladera była genialna. Seifer ryknął głośnym śmiechem.<br>- No i czego rżysz? - rozzłościł się Squall. - Wydałem na te pasy kupę kasy, przecież ich teraz nie wywalę.  
>- Cały ty, Leonhart! - śmiał się Seifer. - Jak zwykle myślisz nie tą częścią ciała, którą powinieneś. Przyznaj się, chodziło ci o kolejny wabik na dziewczyny, co nie? Tylko wiesz, przez te pasy będziesz się wydawał taki ...niedostępny. A chyba nie o to ci chodzi? Squall jednak tylko odburknął coś niezrozumiałego i wcisnął się w kąt kanapy, naburmuszony. Seifer obserwował go spod oka. Leonhart nie mógł długo wytrzymać bez gadania. Aż go rozsadzało, gdy musiał milczeć. "Ciekawe, czy wytrwa do następnej stacji", pomyślał z humorem blondyn.<br>Ledwo skończył tę myśl, usłyszał niepewne pytanie:  
>- Seif... naprawdę myślisz, że z tymi pasami, no... że dziewczyny to odstraszy?<br>- Nie wiem, Squall - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Seifer - może nie będzie tak źle.  
>- Wszystko przez tego ofermowatego "bohatera" z gry - wymamrotał ze złością ciemnowłosy szermierz - to se wymyślił z tymi pasami, kurde! Szkoda, że jeszcze nie wpadło mu do głowy upitolić sobie jednej nogawki, żeby była krótsza od drugiej!<br>Blondyn milczał, słuchając pełnego pretensji monologu Leonharta. Młodszy kolega czasami musiał się po prostu wygadać. Wystarczyło mu nie przerywać i mógł tak zasuwać przez długie minuty.  
>- Ten twój miał jakiś lepszy gust - stwierdził z zazdrością Squall - żadnych głupich dodatków i kombinowania ze spodniami. Wiesz - uznał, obrzucając uważnym wzrokiem przyjaciela - nawet nieźle się w tym prezentujesz. Zwłaszcza w tej obcisłej kamizelce - powiedział z aprobatą, puszczając do niego oko.<br>- Cóż to, zamierzasz zmienić orientację? - zakpił niezręcznie Seifer. Kolega przyglądał mu się z jakąś podejrzaną ekscytacją. Jasnowłosy gunblader poczuł się nieswojo, a jego uśmieszek zbladł.  
>- Hmm... jak tak na ciebie patrzę, misiu, to zaczynam się nad tym poważnie zastanawiać - mruknął Squall, wbijając w niego intensywne spojrzenie.<br>- Nie wygłupiaj się, Leonhart.  
>Seifer poruszył się niespokojnie. Czemu wcześniej nie zauważył, że ten smarkacz potrafi hipnotyzować wzrokiem?<br>- A chciałbyś, żebym zmienił? - zamruczał Squall, wstając z miejsca i zbliżając się powoli do Seifera.  
>- Daj spokój, to nie jest śmieszne - próbował spacyfikować go zmieszany blondyn, cofając się w stronę wyjścia.<br>Squall nie wytrzymał już dłużej i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem na widok spanikowanego kumpla, przyciśniętego plecami do drzwi. Przez kilka minut nie mógł się uspokoić, zaśmiewając się do łez. Seifer był taki poczciwy, zawsze dawał się nabierać na najbardziej nawet nieprawdopodobne kawały.  
>- Ooooch, Seif - Squall z trudem wyartykułował kilka słów. - Nigdy nie zapomnę twojego wyrazu twarzy. Ty NAPRAWDĘ myślałeś, że ja... - zarechotał wesoło.<br>Blondyn poczuł, jak opada z niego napięcie i pojawia się gniew. Tego już za wiele! Nie będzie znosił dowcipów tego chudego gówniarza, jak jakieś pokorne cielę!  
>- Leonhart, miarka się przebrała - syknął wściekle. - Dosyć tego!<br>Ruszył w kierunku kumpla, podciągając rękawy płaszcza. Zaraz pokaże gnojkowi, że z Seiferem Almasy'm nie pogrywa się w takie gierki!  
>- Hej, Seif, no co ty - tym razem to Squall wycofywał się w kierunku drzwi. - Nie znasz się na żartach? Przecież to nie było na serio. No chyba, że właśnie o to się wkurzyłeś... że nie na serio?<br>Leonhart nawet w krytycznym momencie nie umiał powściągnąć swojego jęzora. Rozwścieczony do żywego blondyn zamachnął się na przyjaciela. Squall zasłonił bezradnie głowę rękami. Chyba tym razem przesadził. Seifer jeszcze nigdy nie był taki wkurzony. Oczekiwał na cios, ale jedyne, co nastąpiło, to głośny huk, gdy blondyn łupnął swoją potężną pięścią w ścianę, tuż obok głowy skulonego Squalla, wyładowując złość.  
>Przecież nie uderzyłby tego kretyna.<br>"Pociąg nie uległ uszkodzeniu po tej drobnej wibracji... powtarzam... pociąg nie uległ uszkodzeniu..." - popłynął komunikat z głośników.  
>Do przedziału wpadł Zell. Na widok Squalla przyciśniętego do ściany i nachylonego nad nim Seifera zawahał się.<br>- Seifer... - wyszeptał boleśnie - Co ja widzę...  
>Wysokiego gunbladera aż zatchnęło. No jasne, Dincht musiał się pojawić w najmniej pożądanym momencie.<br>- Mnie wciskasz kit, że "to była pomyłka, Zell", a tymczasem zabawiasz się z innym!  
>- Zamknij się, Dincht - warknął zły i załamany Seifer. Że też musiał się użerać jednocześnie z niepoprawnym żartownisiem i obrażalskim narwańcem!<br>Squall nadal stał przyparty do ściany, powstrzymując śmiech. Nie odważył się jednak na kolejne dowcipy, choć aż go korciło. Seifer był jednak zbyt blisko i w każdej chwili mógł zmienić zdanie odnośnie użycia pięści.  
>- Jesteś podłym oszustem, Almasy! - oświadczył rozżalony Zell i odwrócił się, aby wyjść z przedziału.<br>- Seifer, może powinieneś mu jednak wytłumaczyć - spróbował wykaraskać się jakoś z niewygodnej pozycji Squall. - Biedak pomyśli, że już ci się nie podoba albo coś - wyjaśnił, po czym zorientował się, że dolał oliwy do ognia.  
>Almasy mruknął wściekle, przypominając sobie o jego istnieniu.<br>- Hej, Diiiiincht! Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim samego! - rozpaczliwe wołanie Squalla dogoniło Zella na korytarzu.

Squall postanowił iść sprawdzić, czy Rinoa jest już gotowa do rozpoczęcia akcji. Zapukał do drzwi jej przedziału.  
>- Kto tam? - To ja, Squall - oświadczył raźno. Był ciekaw, jak potoczy się scenka, którą pamiętał z gry.<br>Drzwi otwarły się i stanęła w nich ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.  
>- Czego chcesz, Leonhart? - burknęła niechętnie.<br>"Hmm... chyba nie będzie powtórki z rozrywki" - uznał, smętnie żegnając w myślach obrazek rzucającej mu się ekstatycznie na szyję Rinoi.  
>- Niedługo powinniśmy zaczynać. Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, żebyś się przygotowała.<br>- Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś - mruknęła, odsuwając się od drzwi i podchodząc do stołu, na którym leżało pełno jakiegoś żelastwa.  
>Squall odważył się wejść do środka. Ledwo jednak przekroczył próg, przez pomieszczenie śmignął jakiś wielki czarny kształt i ściął gunbladera z nóg.<br>- Diablo! Co ty wyprawiasz! - syknęła rozeźlona Rinoa, patrząc na swojego pupila, który z czysto psim entuzjazmem lizał Leonharta po twarzy i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby było to dla niego szczytem szczęścia. Gdyby miał ogon, pewnie merdałby nim euforycznie.  
>- Dobry Diabełek, dobry - Squall pogładził go po karku, uszczęśliwiając rottweilera jeszcze bardziej i prowokując go niechcący do kolejnej porcji radosnego wylizywania.<br>- Nie nazywaj go tak - rozzłościła się Rinoa.  
>Była zła na Diablo. Co to niby miało być? Cholerny pies bojowy, a łasi się do byle kogo jak kanapowy piesek! Narobił jej obciachu przed tym chudym wesołkiem.<br>Gunblader podniósł się wreszcie z podłogi, rękawem obcierając twarz z psiej śliny. Poklepał Diablo po głowie, a pies usiadł obok niego, wpatrując się w chłopaka z bezgranicznym uwielbieniem.  
>- Sympatyczna psina - uznał wesoło Squall.<br>- Nie powinien tak się zachowywać - wyrwało się Rinoi. - Jest nieufny w stosunku do obcych.  
>- Och, mnie zawsze lubiły wszystkie zwierzaki - uśmiechnął się chłopak.<br>Dziewczyna mruknęła coś pod nosem i odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku stołu. Squall zaciekawił się leżącym tam składem różnorakiej broni.  
>- Przygotowujesz się do walki? - zapytał. - A jakiej broni używasz? Takiego wystrzeliwanego bumerangu? - zaryzykował pytanie, choć podejrzewał, że znowu nie będzie tak, jak w grze.<br>Miał rację. Rinoa obróciła się do niego z wściekłą miną.  
>- Chcesz mnie obrazić, Leonhart? - warknęła. - Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto używa cholernego frisbee?<br>- N-nie, jasne, że nie - bronił się speszony Squall. - Tak mi się po prostu głupio powiedziało...  
>Dziewczyna rzuciła na niego złe spojrzenie i wróciła do przerwanego zajęcia. Zdjęła ze stołu dwie kabury udowe z pistoletami i zaczęła je przypinać do nóg. Squall śledził te manipulacje ze źle ukrywanym zainteresowaniem. Niestety, Rinoa momentalnie to spostrzegła.<br>- Na co się gapisz? - syknęła rozwścieczona, kopiąc chłopaka w goleń. Squall jęknął z bólu i zwalił się na podłogę. Spojrzała na niego z mściwą satysfakcją. Co jej tu jakiś żołnierzyna będzie podskakiwał!  
>Squall podniósł się z ziemi, rozcierając bolącą nogę.<br>- Ale jesteś bezlitosna - powiedział, spoglądając żałośnie w kierunku dziewczyny.  
>- W ruchu oporu trzeba być twardym, Leonhart - wyjaśniła mu z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. - Nie ma miejsca na jakieś wasze cackanie się z magiami, potworami i innymi fikuśnymi rzeczami!<p>

Squall wrócił do przedziału. Mieli jeszcze kilkanaście minut do rozpoczęcia. Wtem przypomniało mu się wszystko, co wydarzyło się w grze. Zaniepokoił się. A co, jeśli to się sprawdzi? Co prawda większość fabuły była zmyślona, ale to i owo się zgadzało od czasu do czasu.  
>Seifer patrzył na zamyślonego przyjaciela. Dziwne, ale nie odzywał się od dobrych pięciu minut. Chyba coś było nie w porządku. Może denerwował się swoją pierwszą akcją, w której miał dowodzić?<br>- Co tam, szefie? - zakpił przyjaźnie, chcąc go rozruszać. - Martwisz się, czy odczepimy właściwy wagon z prezydentem?  
>- Niczym się nie martwię - zbył go Squall. - Zdaje ci się.<br>- Nie ściemniaj - Seifer wiedział doskonale, że jego przyjaciel kompletnie nie umie ukrywać swoich emocji. Każde najdrobniejsze uczucie można było od razu wyczytać z jego twarzy i zachowania. Teraz się czymś przejmował, to było wyraźnie widać.  
>- Dobra, powiem ci - skapitulował Squall. - Bo wiesz... pamiętasz, jak graliśmy w "naszą" grę?<br>Almasy potaknął.  
>- A jeśli wszystko stanie się tak, jak tam było? Wiesz, z fałszywym prezydentem, i potem z tą Edeą.<br>- Nie przejmuj się na zapas, Squall. Przecież sam widzisz, że rzadko coś się zgadza. Najlepszy przykład z Rinoą - zaśmiał się Seifer. Kumpel jednak nie zawtórował mu, nadal był przygnębiony. - Przyznaj się, czym tak bardzo się przejąłeś?  
>- Bo później... w tym studiu telewizyjnym - przypomniał mu młodszy gunblader - pojawił się ten twój bohater. I wiesz, co było dalej.<br>A więc tym gryzł się Squall.  
>- Jeśli o to ci chodzi, to nie zamierzam porywać Delinga na oczach tysięcy ludzi. Najmowanie się do roli podnóżka dla Edei też jakoś mało mnie pociąga - zakomunikował sarkastycznie blondyn.<br>- Skąd wiesz, co się stanie? Przecież ona jakoś otumaniła twojego bohatera. Zapuści ci jakąś hipnozę i też pójdziesz, i nawet nie będziesz wiedział, co się stało. Polecisz za nią tak, jak tamten! - wypalił młodszy szermierz. - Zostawił nawet swoich przyjaciół!  
>- Nie przejmuj się tym, Squall. Nie zostawię cię - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Seifer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Prezydent rzeczywiście był fałszywy. Obawy Squalla powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.  
>- Widzisz, Seifer - syknął młodszy gunblader - daliśmy dupy, tak samo jak w grze. I co teraz? Powinniśmy chyba zasuwać do Ogrodu Galbadia, no nie?<br>- Ale może pójdziemy najpierw sprawdzić, czy na pewno Deling będzie na wieży telewizyjnej - zaproponował Seifer, zaciekawiony rozwojem sytuacji. - No i czy ta cała Edea się pojawi.  
>- Nie, Seif - zaniepokoił się młodszy chłopak. - Nie idź tam. Nie chcę, żeby ta odpicowana wiedźma cię porwała!<br>- Spokojnie, Squall. Zerknę sobie tylko z daleka. Nawet mnie nie zauważy.  
>- Nie - uparł się Squall. - Lepiej nie ryzykować.<br>- No dobra, niech ci będzie - westchnął Seifer. - A tak się chciałem dać opętać Edei! - stwierdził z udawanym żalem, po czym ryknął śmiechem z przerażonej miny przyjaciela.  
>- To wcale nie było śmieszne - nadąsał się Squall.<p>

Rinoa oświadczyła, że chce iść na wieżę telewizyjną, gdzie podobno coś miało się dziać. Chcąc nie chcąc, cała grupa udała się z nią. Była ich zleceniodawczynią, nie mieli więc wielkiego wyboru. Squall zabronił jednak Seiferowi podchodzić bliżej. Kazał mu zabezpieczać tyły i pilnować, by nikt ich nie zaskoczył. Starszy gunblader podporządkował się temu poleceniu z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem.  
>Patrzyli teraz na pojawiający się obraz. Był jeszcze nieco zaśnieżony, ale stopniowo pokazała się wyraźna twarz Vinzera Delinga. Squall był bardzo ciekawy, co się stanie. W pewnym momencie do studia wpadła grupa zamaskowanych osobników. Jeden z nich chwycił prezydenta i wziął go na zakładnika. "Zupełnie jak Seifer w grze!" - Squall aż wstrzymał oddech. Po krótkiej szamotaninie drugi z napastników podszedł do kamery i wyskandował dziarsko:<br>- Wolny Timber! Won, galbadyjskie szakale! - i pokazał gest powszechnie uznawany za obraźliwy.  
>- Szlag! - zaklęła Rinoa, przyglądając się bacznie porywaczom i ich logo, którym gracko machali przed kamerą. - To Skalne Jaźwce! Cholery jedne, sprzątnęli nam prezydenta sprzed nosa!<br>- Koledzy po fachu? - zakpił Squall.  
>- To jedna z tutejszych grup ruchu oporu - wyjaśniła Rinoa ponuro. - Mamy z nimi na pieńku. W zeszłym roku wleźli nam w paradę, gdy mieliśmy porwać galbadyjskiego ministra. Teraz znowu nam zakosili prezydenta.<br>Squall z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.  
>- To chyba u was najpopularniejszy zawód - członek ruchu oporu - zażartował.<br>- Tak - potwierdziła Rinoa, nie łapiąc dowcipu.  
>- To ile tu macie tych grup? W każdym domu jedna?<br>- Mniej więcej. Jedne grupy są większe, inne mniejsze - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Najbardziej znana ma rewir koło redakcji Świrów z Timber. Nazywa się Wąż Przez Drogę - oznajmiła.  
>Gunblader zarechotał wesoło, ale błyskawicznie zamilkł, gdy Rinoa zagroziła mu kolejnym kopniakiem w piszczel.<br>Patrzyli jeszcze przez chwilę na buńczuczne zapowiedzi Skalnych Jaźwców, ale potem obraz ponownie się zaśnieżył i widowisko się skończyło.

- Seifer, gdzie jesteś? - Squall szukał kumpla. Resztę teamu odesłał do tymczasowej kryjówki koło redakcji Świrów, a sam poszedł na poszukiwania. Przyjaciela nie było w miejscu, którego miał pilnować, ani nigdzie w okolicy, i Squall zaczął odczuwać narastający niepokój. - Seifer! Gdzie jes...  
>Poczuł, że ktoś zasłania mu dłonią usta i wciąga do jakiegoś zaułka. Usłyszał przy uchu niecierpliwy szept:<br>- Cicho bądź, to ja.  
>- Seifer? - ucieszył się Squall, obracając się do kumpla. - Miałeś stać tam na rogu, a nie kryć się po jakichś dziurach!<br>- Łazi tu pełno galbadyjskich żołnierzy - wyjaśnił blondyn. - A ty sobie chodzisz i drzesz się jak na karaoke!  
>- Szukałem cię - nadąsał się Squall. - Myślałem, że...<br>- ...że Edea mnie porwała? - zaśmiał się Seifer.  
>- Nie wiem, co tak cię w tym śmieszy - wzruszył ramionami młodszy gunblader. - Lepiej już stąd chodźmy.<p>

Udało im się wydostać z miasta i dojechać do Ogrodu Galbadia, mimo zamieszania, jakie ogarnęło Timber po próbie porwania prezydenta. A raczej po dwóch próbach - bo oczywiście wydała się ich wpadka z nieudanym porwaniem w pociągu. W Galbadii okazało się, że dostali nowy rozkaz - udania się do Deling i wzięcia udziału w zamachu na Edeę. Dołączył też do nich nowy towarzysz - Irvine Kinneas. Squall był bardzo ciekawy snajpera. Ten growy był fajnym gościem i cieszył się wielkim uznaniem Squalla jako "jedyny normalny facet w tej całej grze". Gunblader rozczarował się jednak straszliwie. Próbował zakumplować się z nowym nabytkiem w swojej drużynie, ale jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Na pytanie, czemu jest taki milczący i nietowarzyski, Kinneas odburknął ponuro, że "snajperzy są samotni z natury" i nie powiedział już nic więcej.

Już drugi dzień cała grupa siedziała w jednym miejscu, przeczekując chaos. Na drogach było pełno galbadyjskiego wojska i nie dało się dojechać do Deling. Wydostali się z Ogrodu Galbadia i z konieczności zaszyli w jednej z kryjówek SeeD, przygotowanych właśnie na takie okazje.  
>- Rany, Seifer, co za dziura! - jęknął z niechęcią Squall, obrzucając spojrzeniem smętną mieścinę, składającą się z trzech budynków i wciśniętą gdzieś między wysokie, jasnobrązowe skały. Totalne pustkowie. Po jedynej ulicy hulał wiatr, przeganiając wte i nazad jakieś brudnożółte krzaki.<br>- No, nie wygląda najlepiej - przyznał mu rację kolega. - Ale przecież nie będziemy tu siedzieć wiecznie.  
>Niestety, upłynęły już prawie dwa dni i sytuacja nie uległa zmianie. Squall nudził się niesamowicie, nie mając nic do roboty. I jeszcze to towarzystwo... Mimo jego wysiłków, Rinoa nie dała się wciągać do najmniejszej nawet rozmowy, spławiała chłopaka półsłówkami. Squall czuł się coraz bardziej zniechęcony tymi bezowocnymi próbami. Irvine, jak wiadomo, okazał się strasznym mrukiem, Selphie była monotematyczna i ugrzeczniona, a z Quistis nie zamierzał rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie był aż tak zdesperowany. Zell może by i z nim chętnie pogadał, ale nadal był obrażony na Squalla za cały incydent z Almasy'm w pociągu. Uważał, że to jego wina, i stale rzucał mu spojrzenia pełne urazy. Całego narzekania musiał więc wysłuchiwać Seifer. "Squall, kiedy nie ma co robić, jest okropny - zauważył blondyn. - Zachowuje się jak znudzony pięciolatek."<br>- Chodźmy gdzieś, Seif - marudził Squall. - Zróbmy patrol po okolicy, zobaczymy, co tu w ogóle jest. Może są jakieś ciekawe potwory? - ożywił się nieco.  
>- No nie wiem - zawahał się starszy chłopak. - Powinniśmy tu siedzieć i pilnować Rinoi. Przecież nadal jest naszą klientką, mamy ją chronić - przypomniał koledze.<br>- Zostawimy z nią Quistis i Selphie - zaproponował natychmiast Squall. - A my pójdziemy na rekonesans. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy w okolicy nie czai się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Mogli się tu zaplątać jacyś galbadyjscy maruderzy - wymądrzył się.  
>Seifer skapitulował. Właściwie też mu się nudziło.<br>- Ty tu jesteś szefem - zauważył ironicznie.  
>- Właśnie - ucieszył się Squall. - I to jest mój rozkaz! Idziemy na patrol, Seif! - zakomenderował dumnie.<p>

Rola dowódcy nie była łatwa. Niedoświadczony lider przez dobry kwadrans musiał przekonywać Zella do towarzystwa Irvine'a.  
>- Nie chcę iść z tym ponurakiem - buntował się wytatuowany SeeD. - Czemu nie możemy iść na patrol w trójkę? - popatrzył na Squalla obrażony. "Coś za często ten cały Leonhart łazi z Seiferem", pomyślał zazdrośnie.<br>- Bo Kinneas nie może iść sam - wyjaśnił mu cierpliwie Squall, starając się nie tracić opanowania.  
>Trepe obserwowała jego wysiłki ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem satysfakcji, a Rinoa przyglądała się pogardliwie całej dyskusji. Gunblader poczuł, że upór Zella zaczyna go wkurzać.<br>- No to niech Irvine idzie z tobą - podsunął pomysł Zell. - A ja mogę pójść z Seiferem...  
>- Dincht! Koniec tego ględzenia! - rozzłościł się Squall. - Nie ma wybierania sobie, co chcesz robić. Idziesz z Kinneasem i już!<br>- Tak jest - mruknął Zell, rzucając jednak na dowódcę ponure spojrzenie.  
>Squall wiedział, że naraził mu się jeszcze bardziej. Czemu to dowodzenie było takie trudne? Miało być fajnie - pomyślał z pretensją, sam nie wiedząc, do kogo właściwie.<br>- Kinneas, zbieraj się z Dinchtem - zarządził raźno. - Idziecie na północ, obejdźcie jak największy kawałek terenu i wróćcie z raportem.  
>- Na północy są stumetrowe skały - cierpko poinformował go Irvine. - Mamy się z Dinchtem na nie wspinać, szefie? - zapytał sarkastycznie.<br>Squall jęknął w duchu. Czemu wszyscy rzucali mu kłody pod nogi? Jakby się zmówili.  
>- Nie stwarzaj sztucznych trudności, Kinneas. Obejdziecie skały i tyle - oznajmił dziarsko.<br>- Ale one rozciągają się na długości kilkunastu kilometrów - oznajmił rzeczowo strzelec. - Oglądałeś może mapy tutejszego terenu, szefie? Skały są oznaczane takimi trójkącikami. Wydają się być małe, ale to dlatego, że - snajper zawiesił dramatycznie głos - są przedstawione w skali. W rzeczywistości skały są dużo większe.  
>Trepe nie wytrzymała i zachichotała złośliwie. Zawtórował jej Zell, ciągle obrażony na dowódcę i zadowolony z jego wpadki. Rinoa pozwoliła sobie na zdegustowane prychnięcie. To miał być profesjonalny oddział SeeD?<br>- Nie wymądrzaj się, Kinneas - zgromił go Squall, starając się stłumić narastającą rozpacz. - Umiem czytać mapy, dziękuję za troskę. "Ten drań odzywa się oczywiście tylko wtedy, kiedy nie potrzeba."  
>- Bardzo mnie to cieszy, szefie - uśmiechnął się złośliwie snajper.<br>- No już, ruszajcie w drogę - popędził obydwu podkomendnych Squall.  
>Wyszli niechętnie. Irvine pokręcił głową z politowaniem, a Zell obrzucił dowódcę zawistnym spojrzeniem.<br>- Trepe i Tilmitt, zostajecie tutaj i macie za zadanie ochraniać Rinoę - powiedział Squall. - Czy to jasne?  
>- Jak słońce, szefie! - mruknęła Quistis. Selphie skinęła głową, nic nie mówiąc.<br>Gunblader czekał na jakiś przytyk, ale kiedy Trepe nic się nie odezwała, odetchnął z ulgą.  
>- Ja z Seiferem udajemy się na patrol na południe - poinformował dziewczyny Squall, przypinając gunblade'a do pasa i zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. - Wrócimy za kilka godzin.<br>- A wziął pan kajak, szefie? Albo jakiś składany most? - jadowity głos Trepe zatrzymał go w drzwiach.  
>No jasne, jak mógł myśleć, że obejdzie się bez kpin z jej strony.<br>- Nie? No to może ma pan urządzenie do teleportacji na drugi brzeg? - wyzłośliwiała się Quistis z uciechą, patrząc na skonsternowaną minę Leonharta, który najwidoczniej nie miał pojęcia, że na południu co krok trafiały się rzeki i strumienie. "Nie myśl sobie, gówniarzu, że jesteś taki cwany, bo dostałeś dowodzenie małym oddziałkiem!"  
>Seifer spojrzał na przyjaciela. Chyba zadanie trochę go przerosło.<br>- Damy sobie radę, Trepe - rzucił nonszalancko w kierunku byłej instruktor. - Myśl lepiej o swoim zadaniu, a nami się nie przejmuj.  
>Quistis pogardliwie wzruszyła ramionami, z miną "A róbcie sobie, co chcecie, ja ostrzegałam".<br>Obaj gunbladerzy wyszli na zewnątrz.

Przeszli już spory kawałek drogi, nim Squall wreszcie się odezwał.  
>- Seifer, ja się chyba nie nadaję na dowódcę - przyznał smutno. - Widziałeś, co się działo. Nie słuchają moich rozkazów, robią sobie żarty.<br>- E tam, całkiem dobrze ci poszło - Seifer popatrzył uważnie na kolegę. Leonhart wlokący się smętnie ze spuszczoną głową stanowił niecodzienny widok. To było do niego niepodobne. - Trochę wierzgali, ale to tak zawsze jest na początku. Przecież w końcu cię posłuchali.  
>- Niby tak, ale... nikt mnie nie lubi - użalił się nad sobą.<br>- Co za bzdury. Po pierwsze, ja cię lubię - oznajmił z naciskiem Seifer. - Po drugie, Tilmitt przecież nic do ciebie nie ma, Dincht tylko chwilowo się obraził, ale mu szybko przejdzie - poinformował z przekąsem, przypominając sobie humory Zella - a Kinneasem się nie przejmuj. Gadałem z kumplem z Galbadii, i ten zakichany strzelec to po prostu kawał nieprzyjemnego gnojka. Zadziera nosa, bo jest snajperem, więc uważa się za elitę, czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
>Squall poczuł się trochę lepiej, mimo to zgłosił kolejne zastrzeżenia.<br>- Ale Trepe nadal mnie nienawidzi! No i Rinoa mnie olewa...  
>- Oj no, co ci poradzę? Przecież Trepe znasz nie od dziś, i zawsze była taka zjadliwa - przypomniał Seifer. - Teraz ci zwyczajnie zazdrości, że dostałeś dowodzenie, a ona kopa w tyłek. A Rinoa... no cóż, rzeczywiście nie jest taka, jak w grze - zaśmiał się trochę ironicznie. - Ale po co się tym martwisz? Będziesz świetnym dowódcą, zobaczysz - poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.<br>- Tak myślisz? - rozpromienił się Squall. - Dzięki Seif, jesteś prawdziwym kumplem.  
>Blondyn pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmieszek. Po smutku Leonharta nie pozostał nawet drobny ślad. Na szczupłej twarzy młodszego gunbladera widniał, jak zawsze, ujmujący uśmiech. Squall był niezniszczalnym optymistą, mimo przejściowych chwil zwątpienia.<p>

Po paru godzinach włóczęgi po bezdrożach obaj zatrzymali się na krótki odpoczynek nad jakąś rzeką. Rzeczywiście na pobliskich terenach trafiało się sporo wody, ale większość strumieni była płytka i nie musieli się kłopotać przeprawą, wbrew czarnowidztwu Quistis.  
>Squall nie mógł długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu i już po chwili zerwał się, żeby pobuszować po najbliższym otoczeniu. Seifer obserwował go leniwie, siedząc na głazie i zastanawiając się, skąd kumpel ma w sobie tyle energii. Jego samego od długiego łażenia po wertepach zaczynały już porządnie boleć nogi. Squalla za to w ogóle nie imało się zmęczenie. Wyglądał na tak samo wypoczętego, jak w chwili wymarszu na patrol.<br>- Seifer, idę się przejść kawałek na dół - oznajmił, nie czekając na odpowiedź i schodząc do małego kanionu.  
>- Zaczekaj, trzeba sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam jakichś potworów na wysokim levelu - powiedział Seifer do pustki, gdyż Squall w międzyczasie zniknął już za skalistym załomem. "Leonhart jak zwykle nie dba o podstawowe środki ostrożności", sarknął w duchu. Podniósł się ze znużeniem ze swojego kamienia i ruszył za niefrasobliwym przyjacielem. Wspomniany lekkoduch kroczył sobie w najlepsze środkiem ścieżki biegnącej między dwoma niemal pionowymi ścianami. Seifer natychmiast przyspieszył kroku, zauważywszy wyrośniętą Chimerę, czyhającą na jednej z półek skalnych. Nie był to najłatwiejszy przeciwnik. Seifer walczył z czterogłową bestią raz czy dwa i pamiętał, jaka była żywotna.<br>- Leonhart, za tobą! Chimera!  
>Squall obejrzał się, błyskawicznie chwytając Revolvera, ale w międzyczasie potwór zdążył już zeskoczyć i ruszyć do ataku na zaskoczonego chłopaka.<br>- No pięknie - mruknął pod nosem Almasy, dobiegając do miejsca starcia w samą porę, by zasłonić Leonharta przed solidną Thundagą. Miał założoną absorpcję magii piorunowej, więc poczuł tylko delikatne mrowienie, gdy przeszyło go elektryczne wyładowanie.  
>- Squall, dawaj Diablosa - rzucił niecierpliwie Seifer. - Będzie szybciej.<br>Skrzydlaty demon pojawił się po chwili, zadając Chimerze bolesne straty. Obaj zdobyli mrocznego GFa całkiem niechcący, znalazłszy go w jakimś dziwacznym przedmiocie. Teraz zaśmiewali się na to wspomnienie, ale wtedy demon, który pojawił się znienacka, nieźle ich nastraszył.  
>Chimera była jednak twardą sztuką i obaj musieli się nieźle namęczyć, żeby ją pokonać.<br>"Squall nigdy się nie zmieni" - westchnął ciężko Seifer, kolejny raz z rzędu rzucając na zapalczywego towarzysza Esunę, bo Chimera rozdawała statusy na prawo i lewo. "Ile razy mu mówiłem, że trzeba trzymać się taktyki, to nie. Gadaj jak do ściany. Pojawia się potwór, Leonhart zapomina o całym świecie i zamienia się w bullteriera!"  
>Squall, rzecz jasna, świetnie się bawił. Miał komicznie zawzięty wyraz twarzy, jak zafascynowany czymś dzieciak. Siekał potwora ile wlezie, nie zważając na jego magiczne i statusowe kontrataki ani na poziom własnego HP. O to wszystko musiał dbać starszy gunblader. Zrezygnowany, po raz kolejny zasłonił Leonharta przed porażeniem Thundagą i wreszcie obaj zadali bestii jednocześnie kończący cios. Rozpłatana dwoma gunblade'ami Chimera osunęła się na ziemię.<br>- Ha, Seif! Dobrzy jesteśmy, co nie? - ucieszył się Squall. - A widziałeś, jak ją haratnąłem na początku? Zarąbiście jej odpadło to prawe skrzydło!  
>- Squall, czy ty aby nie masz jakiegoś Auto-Berserka? - zapytał kąśliwie blondyn. - Mówiłem ci milion razy, żebyś nie zapominał o taktyce, a ty oczywiście zawsze robisz to samo. Ledwo walka się zaczyna, rzucasz się nieprzytomnie na potwora i w ogóle nie interesuje cię defensywa!<br>- Ojej Seifer, nie zrzędź. Defensywa to żadna rozrywka.  
>- Bo to NIE MA BYĆ ROZRYWKA! - z rozpaczą w głosie powiedział starszy szermierz. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przemówić koledze do rozsądku.<br>- Jak to, przecież to cholernie fajne, rozsiekać taką wypasioną bestię! - Squallowi nic nie mogło popsuć dobrego humoru.  
>Nadal roznosiła go energia, machnął więc gracko Revolverem, udając, że ścina głowę wyimaginowanemu przeciwnikowi.<br>Seifer nie mógł zdecydować, czy iście dziecięcy entuzjazm przyjaciela bardziej go śmieszy czy złości. Uznał jednak za stosowne zbesztać Squalla za lekkomyślność.  
>- Polazłeś sam w nieznane miejsce - zaczął go strofować - chociaż wiesz, że to wbrew zasadom SeeD. I wbrew rozsądkowi. W ogóle nie patrzyłeś w górę. To nie spacerek po Ogrodzie, Squall. Wrąbałeś się na groźnego potwora i nawet tego nie zauważyłeś. Kto normalny łazi sam po niebezpiecznym terenie? Mogło ci się coś stać!<br>Squall cierpliwie wysłuchał połajanki.  
>- No, ale przecież nic mi się nie stało - zauważył na koniec beztrosko. - Elegancko skosiliśmy Chimerę, i czym się tu więcej przejmować?<br>Blondynowi opadły ręce. Tyle gadania, jak zwykle zdało się psu na budę...  
>- Skosiliśmy... tylko że gdyby mnie tu nie było, to leżałbyś w pierwszej sekundzie z Chimerą na karku!<br>- Masz rację, Seif - przyznał bez ociągania młodszy szermierz. - Ale przecież wiedziałem, że nie jestem sam, bo jesteś tuż obok. Oj, no nie denerwuj się już. Po prostu z tobą czuję się bezpiecznie - uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie Squall.  
>Seifer zamierzał kontynuować wymówki, ale te słowa wybiły mu broń z ręki. Poczuł dziwne ciepło koło serca i dał spokój kumplowi. Mało kto potrafiłby gniewać się na Squalla dłużej niż dziesięć sekund, a Seifer nie był wyjątkiem.<br>- Wyjdźmy lepiej z tego kanionu - burknął pod nosem i ruszył ostrożnie w kierunku wyjścia. - Idź za mną, bo jak cię znam, to wleziesz smokowi do gęby i nawet tego nie zauważysz - rzucił ironicznie.  
>- Dobra, jak chcesz - Squall był w ustępliwym nastroju, sunąc za potężnym przyjacielem i przeglądając statystyki po walce. - Wiesz, za Chimerę mamy aż 10 AP. Nieźle, no nie?<br>- Mhm.

- Wracajmy już może - zaproponował śmiertelnie znużony Seifer. - Zaczyna robić się późno.  
>Obaj zrobili na piechotę sporą ilość kilometrów, i zdaniem blondyna, zbadali chyba połowę kontynentu. Squallowi jednak ciągle mało było eksploracji.<br>- Jeszcze tylko zajrzałbym do tej jaskini. To zajmie może pięć minut - powiedział zachęcająco, skręcając zamaszyście w stronę widniejącego w odległości paru metrów ciemnego otworu, okolonego dziwnymi niebieskawymi wąsami.  
>- Squall, błagam cię, wystarczy już tej siekaniny. Masz dosyć AP jak na dziś! - jęknął zrozpaczony Seifer.<br>Ze zmęczenia ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Nie po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia pomyślał z zazdrością o Squallowej wytrzymałości. "Puścić by go koło Timber, to pewnie na drugi dzień zaleciałby piechotą do Deling!"  
>- Ale Seifer...<br>- Nie, koniec na dziś. Wracamy!  
>Z desperacją złapał niezmordowanego towarzysza za futrzany kołnierz i zaczął wlec w drogę powrotną. Squall próbował się uwolnić, ale jego wysiłki nie zdały się na wiele. Almasy zdołałby zapewne doholować Ruby Dragona do Ogrodu, a co dopiero drobniejszego przyjaciela do bazy. Cholerny paker.<br>- I co, zamierzasz ciągnąć mnie tak przez całą drogę? - zapytał kąśliwie niepokorny gunblader. - Podobno nie miałeś już siły nawet na pięciominutowe obejrzenie jaskini.  
>- Bo nie miałem.<br>- Ale do wleczenia mnie to jakoś masz podejrzanie wielkie zasoby energii! - rozzłościł się właściciel futrzanego kołnierza, ponownie usiłując wyrwać się z żelaznego chwytu. Nic nie wskórał, odniósł tylko wrażenie, jakby dłoń Almasy'ego została na dobre przyspawana do jego karku. Wkurzało go, że musi iść tam, gdzie chce Seifer.  
>- Jak cię puszczę, to znowu gdzieś poleziesz w cholerę! - zdenerwował się blondyn. - Tym sposobem nigdy nie wrócimy do bazy przed nocą! Nie zamierzam umierać tu z wycieńczenia.<br>- Puszczaj, Almasy! - rozeźlił się Squall. - To rozkaz! - zażądał nieco beznadziejnie.  
>- Gadaj zdrów - prychnął blondyn.<br>- Przecież już nigdzie nie pójdę! Seif... - Squall próbował dla odmiany wskórać coś błagalnym tonem.  
>- Obiecanki-cacanki, nie jestem taki naiwny - skwitował kolega, ani na chwilę nie rozluźniając trzymania.<br>- Ten chwyt masz taki wyćwiczony... zastanawiam się, na kim - Squall chwycił się innego sposobu. - Czy w tak wyrafinowany sposób uwodzisz swoich ...partnerów? Za kark i -  
>- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ WRESZCIE! - wybuchnął wściekły i zrozpaczony gunblader. - Jak się nie przestaniesz wyrywać - zagroził mu - to cię zaniosę do bazy!<br>- Nie wygłupiaj się, Seifer - sapnął Squall, próbując kolejnych desperackich sztuczek, żeby się oswobodzić.  
>- Mówię poważnie. Mam już serdecznie dość łażenia, ale przysięgam, że na zaniesienie cię znajdę jeszcze siły. Ciekawe, jaka będzie reakcja reszty drużyny, jak wniosę cię do środka... szefie - zadrwił blondyn.<br>- Dobra, poddaję się - skapitulował młodszy szermierz. Wolał nie sprawdzać, czy Seifer żartuje. Zrezygnował z oporu i potulnie pozwolił się powlec w dalszą drogę, zerkając tęsknie na mijane jaskinie i niewielkie zagajniki. Tyle fajnych potworów tam grasowało!

Po godzinie marszu dotarli w końcu do Zapadłej Dziury, jak Squall nazwał ich tymczasowe miejsce pobytu. Kilkanaście metrów przed budynkiem Seifer uwolnił wreszcie przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że uparciuch nie wypuści się już nigdzie na potwory.  
>- Aleś mnie wymiętosił, Almasy! - rozzłościł się Squall, stojąc przed wejściem i próbując doprowadzić do porządku kołnierz swojej kurtki. "Wygląda, jak wyciągnięty psu z gardła!"<br>- Nie przejmuj się, eleganciku. Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie - rzucił ironicznie Seifer, przyglądając się wściekłemu koledze, troskliwie wygładzającemu stłamszony ubiór.  
>- Dziękuję ci bardzo za ten hołd dla mojej urody - odciął się Squall. - Czyżbyś mnie podrywał, Almasy? Wiesz, kolejny taki tekst i chyba zacznę się rumienić.<br>- Przymknij się - zaczerwienił się wściekły blondyn. - Właź i nie gadaj tyle!  
>Squall dał wreszcie spokój kołnierzowi i z przywróconym właśnie dobrym humorem wszedł do środka. Seifer ruszył za nim, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o postrzelonych nieletnich dowódcach.<p>

- Jak wam poszło na patrolu? - Squall zagadnął wesoło Irvine'a i Zella. Strzelec nie odezwał się wcale, za to Zell wybuchnął potokiem pretensji.  
>- Kinneas to jakiś psychopata - pożalił się jasnowłosy SeeD, patrząc bojaźliwie w kierunku towarzysza. - Przez całą drogę strzelał do wszystkiego, co się ruszało! A jak próbowałem go powstrzymać, to zapytał, czy też chcę, żeby mi coś odstrzelił!<br>- Nie przejmuj się, Zell. Irvine tylko sobie żartował - próbował zbagatelizować sprawę Squall. Nie był jednak pewny, czy Kinneas rozumie pojęcie "żart" tak samo, jak inni ludzie.  
>Zell nie wyglądał na pocieszonego. Miał ochotę na dalsze zrzędzenie, więc gunblader czym prędzej uciął te protesty.<br>- Jutro chyba powinniśmy już wracać. I tak siedzimy tu dłużej niż przewidują to przepisy - oświadczył. - Rano ruszymy w kierunku Deling, może uda nam się jakoś prześlizgnąć.

Mimo licznych posterunków galbadyjskich po drodze do Deling Squall przeprowadził całą drużynę niezauważoną aż do miasta. Poradził sobie całkiem dobrze. Trepe i Kinneas zaczęli patrzeć na swojego dowódcę z nieco większym szacunkiem. Może nie był taki beznadziejny, jak myśleli na początku.

Kiedy nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia akcji, Squall i Seifer towarzyszyli Irvine'owi, mającemu zastrzelić Edeę, a Quistis, Selphie i Zell mieli odciąć jej drogę ucieczki. Przez cały czas Squall nie mógł się jednak pozbyć przykrego uczucia, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Wcale nie miał ochoty konfrontować się z "odpicowaną wiedźmą", a już dopuszczać Seifera w jej pobliże tym bardziej. Na razie jednak czuł, że nie ma na nic wpływu. Wydarzenia toczyły się jak w grze, a Squall mógł tylko je obserwować. Zaczynał żałować, że grał w Final Fantasy.

Kinneas spudłował. Trafił w nos jednej z kamiennych rzeźb na ścianie budynku. Squall miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę. Elitarny - psia jego mać - snajper!

- Co to za fuszerka, Kinneas? Tak to strugasz wielkiego ważniaka, a jak przychodzi co do czego, zabijasz kamiennego gargulca, zamiast wiedźmę! - wypalił jadowicie Squall.

- Ten karabin jest niestarannie skalibrowany - odparł Irvine z niezmąconym spokojem, przeładowując broń.

- I dlatego spudłowałeś o dwa metry? - jęknął bezradnie gunblader. - Ja bym celniej rzucił zgniłym pomidorem! Strzelaj jeszcze raz, i tym razem masz trafić!

- Ta cholerna rzeźba ożyła! - Seifer chwycił Squalla za ramię, wskazując mu gargulca, który zeskakiwał właśnie na ziemię. Obaj spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem. Wiedzieli, co miało nastąpić za chwilę.

Rinoa stała sobie w bezpiecznej odległości od całej akcji. Denerwowało ją, że utknęła z bandą tych nieudaczników. "Trzeba było wydać na nich kupę kasy, a nic nie zrobili. Nawet porwać głupiego prezydenta nie umieli!" Teraz musieli przeczekać całe zamieszanie, a ona z konieczności musiała się z nimi wszędzie włóczyć, nie mogąc wrócić do kolegów w Timber.

Usłyszała jakiś gniewny skrzek i obejrzała się za siebie. W jej kierunku galopowała przerośnięta zielona jaszczurka, a w pewnej odległości od niej biegło tych dwóch frajerów z SeeD i coś wołali. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. "Nie pisałam się na wycieczki do zoo", sarknęła, wyszarpując błyskawicznie pistolety z kabur i starannie mierząc w nadbiegającą kreaturę.

Kilkanaście strzałów zakończyło sprawę. Jaszczurka padła martwa, zarywszy pyskiem w kamienną podłogę, półtora metra od stóp Rinoi.

- Nic ci nie jest? - wysapał Seifer, który wpadł na taras równo ze Squallem.

- A co, przylecieliście mi na ratunek? Myślicie, że jak jestem dziewczyną, to już nie dam sobie rady z głupim gadem? - rozzłościła się Rinoa.

- Nie, no skąd - powiedział szybko Squall. - Wiesz, po prostu Seifer jest trochę staroświecki - powiedział w nagłym natchnieniu, kopiąc w kostkę wściekłego kolegę, który zamierzał zaprotestować. - Chciałby zostać rycerzem i w ogóle - plótł dalej.

Seifer aż kipiał ze złości. Co ten Leonhart wymyśla za głupoty? Kto w to uwierzy?

Rinoa spojrzała na Squalla podejrzliwie.

- A ty po co za nim biegłeś? Dla towarzystwa? - zapytała ironicznie.

- Chciałem go powstrzymać - zełgał Squall. - Bo wiedziałem, że dasz sobie radę i niepotrzebnie tu leci.

Dziewczyna otaksowała go nieufnym spojrzeniem.

- Na pewno?

- Jasne - zarzekł się solennie Squall.

- No dobra, Leonhart. Może nie jesteś takim idiotą, jak zdawało mi się na początku - uznała łaskawie.

- Squall, musimy wracać - szturchnął go Seifer, przerywając mu kontemplację uroczego obrazka, jakim była Rinoa, przeładowująca oba pistolety.

- Co to miało być, Squall? - zawarczał wściekły Seifer, gdy wracali na stanowisko. - Jakieś pierdoły o rycerzach! A o tym ratowaniu? Czy mam ci przypomnieć, kto pobił życiowy rekord w sprincie za tą jaszczurką? Przecież nie ja!

- Nie bądź taki drobiazgowy, Seif. Ważne, że coś wreszcie zadziałało - uśmiechnął się Squall.

- Ty i twoje podrywy - zaburczał niezadowolony blondyn. - Chodźmy zobaczyć, czy Irvine skalibrował już karabin - zaproponował zjadliwie.

Kinneas nie trafił po raz kolejny.

- Co jest z tobą, człowieku? - wykrzyknął bezradnie Squall. - Jesteś najlepszym strzelcem z Galbadii? U nas dzieciaki z procy rzadziej pudłują niż ty!

- Dostałem gównianą broń - uznał flegmatycznie Irvine. - Kto widział strzelać z takiego karabinu. Lepszą celność miałbym z tej waszej procy niż ze spluwy wyprodukowanej w Timber!

Squall miał przypomnieć przysłowie o złej baletnicy, ale nie było czasu na pogaduszki. Trzeba było działać. Już.

Obaj przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie. Nie musieli nic mówić, dobrze wiedzieli, co muszą teraz zrobić. Pognali w kierunku wielkiej bramy.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, dołączył do nich zziajany Dincht. Squall miał go ochrzanić za lekceważenie rozkazów, ale uznał, że nawet lepiej, że tak się stało. Lepiej walczyć z wiedźmą w trójkę niż we dwójkę. Uderzyli na Edeę bez wahania.

Szło całkiem dobrze do momentu, gdy czarownica zdecydowała się na zaatakowanie Seifera swoim limitem. Przerażony Squall patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na lodowe sople tworzące się wokół dłoni Edei. Rzucił się w stronę przyjaciela, chcąc go odepchnąć z linii ataku. Udało mu się, ale sam nie zdążył się już odsunąć, przeszyło go przeraźliwe zimno i stracił świadomość.

Gdy otworzył oczy, pierwsze, co poczuł, to okropne odrętwienie. Rozejrzał się. No tak, gra sprawdzała się akurat w najmniej pożądanych momentach. "Na entuzjastyczną Rinoę nie ma co liczyć, ale na zwisanie w łańcuchach ze ściany w galbadyjskiej mordowni to tak", pomyślał z czarnym humorem, próbując bez większej wiary w powodzenie wyszarpnąć się z uwięzi.

Oczywiście nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów, więc dał za wygraną. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest Seifer. Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel zdołał uciec. "Pewnie jestem jedynym frajerem, który dał się złapać", uznał smętnie. Marną pociechą był fakt, że lodowy atak Edei nie wyrządził mu żadnej szkody. W każdym razie nie był ranny.

Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał jakieś hałasy, drzwi wejściowe otwarły się i weszło dwóch strażników, wlokących pod ramiona nieprzytomnego Almasy'ego.

- Seifer! - wołał przyjaciela zaniepokojony Squall. - Hej, Seif, żyjesz?

- Nie gadać! - jeden ze strażników uciszył Squalla ciosem w żołądek. - Za pół godziny będziecie mieli okazję do wykazania swojej elokwencji!

Przykuli starannie blondyna do przeciwległej ściany i wyszli.

Kilka minut później Seifer wreszcie się ocknął. Spojrzał nieco nieprzytomnie przed siebie. W pomieszczeniu było trochę ciemno, a może to jemu tak się zdawało.

- Squall? - wychrypiał.

- Tak, to ja, Seif. Złapali nas obydwóch - smutno stwierdził oczywistą prawdę. - Ciekawe, czy Dincht też gdzieś tu siedzi.

- Chyba tak. Słyszałem, jak coś gadali o "trzech gnojach", czyli pewnie o nas - oznajmił cierpko Seifer.

- No to pięknie. Zauważyłeś, że z naszej gry to, co złe, sprawdza się najczęściej? - zauważył ponuro młodszy gunblader. - Pewnie nie ma tu żadnych uprzejmych Moomb, które nas uwolnią...

- No raczej - skrzywił się Seifer. - Nie słyszałem, żeby coś takiego w ogóle istniało.

- I ten cały wątek z Laguną - dorzucił Squall - to pic na wodę.

- Pewnie dodali go, żeby nadać grze głębi i epickości - uznał ironicznie starszy gunblader.

- Ale wystrój pomieszczeń udał im się nad wyraz trafnie! - mruknął Squall, zerkając z niepokojem na znajomo wyglądające przełączniki, kable i wajchy. Przeszedł go dreszcz.

- Ano wygląda na to, że czeka nas rozrywka z wysokim napięciem - przytaknął ponuro Seifer.

- Wiesz, Seif... miałeś rację, że nie jestem taki, jak mój odpowiednik w grze - powiedział cicho Squall, spuszczając głowę. - Ja nie jestem bohaterem... nie wytrzymam tego tak, jak on.

- Nie gadaj głupot, Squall - zbeształ go przyjaciel. - A kto mnie uratował przed oberwaniem lodem od czarownicy?

- Co z tego, Seif... nic to nie dało, i tak tkwimy tu obaj...

Blondyn szarpnął się z rozpaczą. Chciał wyrwać ich stąd, nie mógł patrzeć na zgnębionego przyjaciela. Jego wzrok padł na metalowe kajdanki, którymi był przypięty do ściany. Zmrużył oczy, próbując odczytać małe napisy wybite na powierzchni okowów. Lekki uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach. Wytężył potężne mięśnie i z całej siły szarpnął za łańcuch. Ze ściany poleciało trochę gruzu, a metalowe ogniwa wygięły się. Drugie szarpnięcie całkiem oswobodziło rękę starszego szermierza.

- Seif! - wykrzyknął uradowany Squall. - Udało ci się! Cholera, nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak silny - powiedział z respektem.

- AŻ TAK to nie, Squall - roześmiał się blondyn. - Przeczytaj sobie napis na swoich łańcuchach, a zrozumiesz.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak rzucił na niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale posłuchał i zerknął na kajdanki. Po chwili obaj gunbladerzy spojrzeli na siebie.

- Wyprodukowane w Timber! - powiedzieli jednocześnie i przez dłuższą chwilę chichotali, nie mogąc przestać.

- Chyba będę musiał przeprosić Kinneasa - powiedział rozbawiony Squall.

Spróbował ambitnie sposobu starszego kolegi.

- Nic z tego, Seif - wysapał z wysiłkiem, ciągnąc za łańcuch. - Zdaje się, że timberska jakość jest dla mnie i tak zbyt wysoka.

- Poczekaj, zaraz skończę ze swoim żelastwem, to cię odczepię.

Po dwóch minutach mozolnej szarpaniny starszy gunblader zdołał się całkowicie uwolnić. Zachwiał się nieco na zdrętwiałych nogach i o mało nie oparł na jednym z przełączników.

- Seifer! Uważaj, do cholery! - zdenerwował się Squall. - Chyba, że zamierzasz mnie usmażyć!

- Spoko, przecież nic się nie stało - wzruszył ramionami blondyn, rozglądając sie po otoczeniu i rozciągając zbolałe mięśnie. - Patrz, tu mają jakiegoś kompa, może są tam GFy, które nam odebrali? - zaciekawił się, podchodząc do panelu z wajchami.

- Lepiej tego nie ruszaj - Squall był mocno zaniepokojony. Jego przyjaciel miał istny antytalent do wszelkich urządzeń technicznych. Zdołał trzy razy spowodować awarię szkolnej sieci komputerowej, doprowadzić do spięcia w zasilaniu Ogrodowego systemu oświetlenia i miał na koncie pełno innych przypadków. A wszystko to zrobił niechcący.

- Ale zobacz, tu jest jakiś knefel, chyba od wyłączania prądu. Odetnę go, to cię nie pokopie - zaproponował Seifer, pełen dobrej woli.

- Nie! Seifer! Proszę cię, nie dotykaj tego! - Squall szarpnął się, przerażony nie na żarty.

- Rany, ale panikujesz - mruknął blondyn, przewracając oczami. - Dobra, nie to nie.

Nie tracąc czasu na poszukiwanie kluczyków do kajdanek, podszedł do przyjaciela i uwolnił go paroma solidnymi szarpnięciami. Timberskie łańcuchy były chętne do współpracy i puściły dość szybko. Oswobodzony Squall podszedł do panelu. Faktycznie, kolega miał rację. Wszystkie GFy tam były, więc oczywiście zaopatrzyli się w nie. Ku ich zdumieniu, w kącie za panelem leżały oba gunblade'y. Widocznie prawdziwi strażnicy byli jeszcze głupsi niż w Final Fantasy. Ale ani Squall, ani Seifer nie zamierzali na to narzekać.

- Chodźmy teraz poszukać Dinchta - zaproponował Squall. - Hej! - przyszło mu nagle coś do głowy. - Chyba jesteśmy w tym Pustynnym Więzieniu, no nie?

- No a gdzie niby? Przecież nie na plaży w Balamb.

- Oj, nie o to mi chodzi - zniecierpliwił się Squall. - A w grze gdzie był Dincht? Może tu jest tak samo, po co mamy latać po piętrach. To jest w cholerę duże.

Niestety, żaden z nich tego nie pamiętał. Ruszyli więc ostrożnie przez korytarz, nasłuchując uważnie potencjalnych hałasów, które poinformowałyby ich o miejscu pobytu uwięzionego kolegi. Obeszli całe piętro, pogrążone w dziwnej ciszy i opustoszałe. Wreszcie przy samym końcu usłyszeli jakieś głosy. Podkradli się bliżej i stwierdzili, że trafili w dziesiątkę. Na korytarzu stał Zell i trzech strażników. Dincht wyszarpnął się jednemu, powalił drugiego i zamierzał przywalić trzeciemu klawiszowi. "Dobry jest w te klocki", pomyślał z uznaniem Squall. "Może by poczekać, aż sam się uwolni", zachichotał pod nosem.

Zauważył jednak, że pierwszy strażnik, rozwścieczony oporem, wyszarpuje pistolet z kabury i mierzy Dinchtowi w plecy.

"O w mordę!" Squall sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem znalazł się tak szybko przy strażniku. Ciął go gunblade'm, zdążył ciachnąć drugiego i zobaczyć, jak Seifer rzuca Firagą w trzeciego. Po paru sekundach było po wszystkim.

Zell patrzył przez chwilę oszołomiony na pobojowisko i swoich niespodziewanych zbawców. Zjawili się tu nie wiadomo skąd, w ostatniej chwili. Spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na Squalla, który nieco skonsternowany spytał:

- Nic ci nie jest, Dincht? Wyglądasz, jakbyś dostał Confuse. Zrobili ci coś?

- Nie, nic - odparł Zell. Właśnie dotarło do niego, że gdyby nie Squall... leżałby tu teraz martwy, z solidną porcją ołowiu w plecach.

Podszedł do niego i runął na kolana, obejmując zbawcę mocnym chwytem w pasie.

- Dziękuję, szefie! - wykrzyknął żarliwie. - To było niesamowite! Dzięki za uratowanie mi życia!

Squall próbował przerwać wylewne podziękowania Zella i odczepić go od siebie. Dincht okazał się jednak zaskakująco silny i zdeterminowany, i gunblader miał z tym niejakie trudności.

- Seifer, pomóż mi, zamiast stać i się głupio chichrać - syknął do kumpla. Niestety, nie miał na co liczyć. Podły Seifer stał i zaśmiewał się do łez z całej sceny.

- Dobrze już, Dincht. Przyjąłem do wiadomości twoje podziękowania. Wystarczy! - zmieszany Squall siłował się z wdzięcznym podkomendnym.

- Szefie, zrobię dla pana wszystko, co pan zechce! - wzruszony Zell nie miał chyba zamiaru puścić go w tym życiu.

- Dincht, nawet jesteś w odpowiedniej pozycji, żeby się odwdzięczyć - żartował sobie coraz bardziej ubawiony Seifer. Ta scenka była na żywo sto razy lepsza niż w grze! Blondyn skręcał się ze śmiechu na widok zaczerwienionego Squalla, nie mogącego uwolnić się z objęć Zella. Zlitował się wreszcie nad kumplem i podszedł bliżej, nadal rozweselony.

- No dobra, Dincht. Starczy już tych czułości - chwycił drobniejszego blondyna za kark i z trudem odciągnął od Leonharta. Faktycznie, skurczybyk miał niezłą krzepę. - Musimy zwiewać, póki nas nikt nie nakrył.


	3. Chapter 3

Na więziennych korytarzach było dziwnie pusto. Pewnie nikt nie przypuszczał, że którykolwiek z więźniów zdoła się uwolnić i że istnieje potrzeba ciągłego patrolowania korytarzy. Bez większych problemów trójce SeeDów udało się więc wydostać na zewnętrzny pomost, skąd roztaczał się rozległy widok na piaszczyste galbadyjskie pustkowia.  
>- Szefie, słyszałem, jak mówili, że zamierzają zaatakować nasz Ogród i Trabię - poinformował dowódcę zafrasowany Zell.<br>Seifer i Squall wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Znali wydarzenia, które mogły nastąpić.  
>- Dincht, idź naprzód. Sprawdzaj, czy droga jest bezpieczna - polecił Zellowi dowódca, spławiając go gładko.<br>Kiedy jasnowłosy chłopak odszedł, zaniepokojony Squall syknął do Seifera:  
>- I co teraz? Nie ma tak dobrze, jak w Final Fantasy, żebyśmy mogli się rozdzielić na dwie drużyny. Zasuwamy do tej całej bazy czy do naszego Ogrodu?<br>- Jak pojedziemy do nas, to Trabia automatycznie pójdzie do piachu. A jak spaprzemy w bazie, to jeszcze gorzej, bo oba Ogrody przestaną istnieć - podsumował Seifer ponuro. - Pięknie.  
>- Nie bądź takim pesymistą, Seif. Jak uda nam się w bazie, to OBA Ogrody ocaleją - oznajmił z naciskiem Squall.<br>Poczuł przypływ energii i pewność, że im się powiedzie. W końcu mogą wykorzystać wiedzę z gry - przecież z grubsza zgadzało się sporo rzeczy!  
>- To co rozkażesz, szefie?- zapytał nieco sarkastycznie Seifer.<br>- Jedziemy do bazy - zdecydował Squall. - Pójdzie nam lepiej niż tamtym, bo jesteśmy sprytniejsi. Pamiętasz, jakie oni idiotyzmy tam odwalali? Nawet nie umieli porządnie zhakować galbadyjskiego systemu, bawili się w jakieś głupie ustawianie marginesów błędu - uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło z politowaniem. - My takich głupot robić nie będziemy.  
>- Czyżbyś miał jakiś plan, Squall? - zapytał niedowierzająco Seifer. - Co zamierzasz zrobić?<br>- Rozwalimy im tę bazę w cholerę! - oznajmił raźno młodszy gunblader. - Zrobimy im to, co oni chcą zrobić nam, wywalimy wszystko w powietrze i po kłopocie!  
>Seifer jęknął. "I czego ja się spodziewałem po gościu z ustawioną domyślnie opcją Auto-Berserk..."<br>- Bardzo błyskotliwy pomysł. Wiesz, Squall, jesteś genialnym strategiem. Mówił ci to już ktoś? - zapytał złośliwie.  
>Kolega obrzucił go urażonym spojrzeniem.<br>- Co ci się nie podoba w moim planie, Seifer?  
>- Zastanówmy się. W twoim planie nie podoba mi się to, że... to nie jest ŻADEN PLAN! - odpalił ironicznie starszy gunblader. - Nawet mój lewy but wymyśliłby lepszą strategię!<br>"Genialny strateg" obraził się i zamilkł demonstracyjnie. Seifer wiedział, że milczenie nie potrwa długo, więc się tym nie przejmował. Squall nie odzywał się jednak nawet wtedy, kiedy zwinęli jeden ze stojących koło więzienia samochodów i ruszyli w kierunku bazy. Dincht poradził sobie z otworzeniem i odpaleniem stojącego pojazdu podejrzanie szybko. Obaj szermierze woleli nie pytać, gdzie i kiedy kolega nabrał takich umiejętności.  
>- No dobra, może rzeczywiście mój plan wymaga odrobiny dopracowania - przyznał oględnie Squall po kilku minutach jazdy.<br>- Odrobiny! Dobre sobie - prychnął blondyn. - Pomyślałeś na przykład, jak dostaniemy się do środka? Myślisz, że powitają cię z otwartymi ramionami, rozwiną czerwony dywan i zaprowadzą do centrum sterowania? I pewnie wydaje ci się, że gdzieś na klawiaturze znajdziesz przycisk z napisem "Autodestrukcja bazy w piętnaście minut od naciśnięcia", co?  
>Squall siedział z niewyraźną miną i przetrawiał słowa przyjaciela.<br>- Będziemy improwizować - oświadczył wreszcie.  
>- No i to rozumiem, Squall! To się nazywa plan! Nie ma bata, nie może nam się nie udać - szydził blondyn.<br>- Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam coś wymyśl - rozzłościł się ciemnowłosy gunblader. - Tylko krytykujesz i narzekasz!  
>Sprzeczkę przerwał im Zell, oznajmiając, że na drodze znajduje się galbadyjski posterunek. Na poboczu stały dwa samochody i stało czterech żołnierzy. Wyglądali na niezbyt czujnych i na razie nie zauważyli nadjeżdżających SeeD.<br>- Zatrzymaj się, Dincht - zakomenderował Squall. - Podejdziemy do nich i zakosimy im mundury - mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Seifera. Niektóre pomysły z gry nie były takie głupie.  
>Zakradli się od tyłu do znudzonych strażników i przyczaili za jednym z samochodów.<br>- No to do roboty! Dincht, Almasy - raz dwa zakosić mi tych czterech gościów! - rozkazał energicznie Squall.  
>- A ty co zamierzasz robić w tym czasie? - zapytał kąśliwie Seifer. - Będziesz nam kibicował?<br>Squall wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Nie będę tłukł się z jakimiś osiłkami na pięści. Od tego mam was - oświadczył bezczelnie, strzepując sobie jakiś pyłek z rękawa.<br>Seifera aż zatkało z oburzenia. Miał zamiar powiedzieć coś do słuchu temu rozwydrzonemu smarkaczowi, ale Zell pociągnął go za rękaw, nakazując milczenie i wskazując jednego z żołnierzy. Galbadyjczyk odłączył się od kolegów i zmierzał w stronę zaczajonych SeeD. Dincht odczekał na odpowiedni moment i dwoma szybkimi ciosami bezgłośnie załatwił pechowego strażnika.  
>- Całkiem ładnie, Dincht - pochwalił go od niechcenia Squall.<br>Twarz Zella rozjaśniła się z dumy. Nadal przepełniała go głęboka wdzięczność do dowódcy. Był gotów przenosić dla niego góry. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł wcześniej mieć jakieś małostkowe pretensje do tego cudownego człowieka. "Przecież jak Squall chce sobie mieć tego całego Almasy'ego, to proszę bardzo" - uznał wspaniałomyślnie, rezygnując ze swoich roszczeń.  
>- Dzięki, szefie. Tych trzech pozostałych też mogę rozwalić w parę sekund - oświadczył bojowo. - Nie potrzebuję do pomocy Almasy'ego.<br>- Nie popisuj się, Dincht - zgasił go urażony Seifer. - To nie bicie rekordu na najszybszy nokaut.  
>- Almasy, ty byś mi tylko przeszkadzał. Nawet nie umiesz prawidłowo wykonać prawego haka - prychnął lekceważąco Zell.<br>- Nie słuchaj tego kurdupla, Squall - syknął jasnowłosy gunblader. - Właśnie, że umiem.  
>- Kurdupla? - zirytował się Zell. Nie cierpiał przytyków do swojego wzrostu. - Patrzcie go! Wysoki do nieba, a głupi jak trzeba!<br>Squall słuchał tej kłótni, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał, że na misji trafi się taki ubaw. Przypomniał sobie jednak z niechęcią, że mają mało czasu.  
>- Wy się tu kłócicie, a tych trzech cieciów dalej sobie siedzi na posterunku - oznajmił obrażonym tonem. - Skoro jesteście zajęci rozmową, to może JA mam się z nimi bić? - zapytał z lekkim dąsem.<br>- Nie! ! - zaprotestowali zgodnie obaj podkomendni.  
>"Kto to widział, żeby dowódca odwalał moją robotę!"<br>"Leonhart rzeczywiście gotów tam polecieć i zebrać wciry od pierwszego strażnika!"  
>- Szefie, to moja działka - przekonywał go Zell. - Ja pójdę.<br>- Zajmę się tym, Squall - Seifer nie zamierzał być gorszy. - Dincht niech sobie odpocznie po tym wielkim wysiłku.  
>- Wysiłku? - zadrwił Zell. - Załatwienie jednego przeciwnika to może wysiłek dla ciebie. Dla mnie trzech to żaden problem - oświadczył chełpliwie.<br>- Też mogę skosić trzech gościów - zdenerwował się Seifer. - Squall, chcesz, to ci udowodnię!  
>- Rany, idźcie już wreszcie obaj - zdecydował ciemnowłosy gunblader. - Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy - zażartował.<br>"Cholera, potraktowali to dosłownie".  
>Dowodzenie bywało jednak czasami bardzo zabawne.<p>

- Wstrętne mają te mundury - narzekał Squall, przebierając się w galbadyjski uniform i krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. - No jak to w ogóle wygląda? - zrzędził. - Brzydkie takie, tu odstaje jakieś coś, to jest za długie...  
>- Spokojnie, i tak nie ma tu pewnie żadnych dziewczyn, na których mógłbyś robić wrażenie - zażartował sobie Seifer.<br>- Ale kiedy faktycznie to są paskudne łachmany - Zell przyznał rację dowódcy. - Chociaż tobie, Almasy, nawet w nich do twarzy - zarechotał.  
>- Dincht, chcesz, żebym wbił ci porządniej ten hełm na głowę? - zdenerwował się jasnowłosy gunblader. - Wtedy będziesz mógł już stale nazywać się zakutym łbem.<br>- Ty do tego nawet hełmu nie potrzebujesz - odpalił Zell.  
>- Zamknijcie się obaj! - zażądał władczym tonem Squall. - Wyglądacie w tych mundurach jednakowo okropnie, koniec ględzenia. A teraz do roboty, czas nas goni.<br>Ruszyli w stronę samochodu i po paru minutach znaleźli się przed bramą wjazdową. Ku rozczarowaniu Squalla, strażnik nawet nie spojrzał w ich kierunku, machnąwszy tylko ręką, żeby wjechali. "Eee, co za nudy. Miało być bardziej emocjonująco" - obraził się gunblader, który już przygotował sobie w myślach kilkanaście "ściem do sprzedania temu głupkowi przy bramie".  
>- Spróbujmy się zakraść do środka - zarządził Squall. - Poszukamy jakiegoś wejścia od tyłu. Dincht, skoro tak dobrze ci idzie włamywanie, to się tym zajmiesz.<br>- Rozkaz, szefie - ucieszył się Zell. - Umiem otworzyć każdy zamek w kilka sekund, tak więc spoko - pochwalił się.  
>- Już się tak nie reklamuj, Dincht - ochrzanił go Seifer. - Może lepiej się przyznaj, skąd u ciebie takie umiejętności. Włamy chyba nie należą do standardowego szkolenia SeeD, co?<br>- Zazdrościsz mi, bo nawet nie umiesz włożyć wtyczki do gniazdka - zadrwił Zell. - Jakby ci dać dwie metalowe kulki, to jedną byś zgubił, a drugą zepsuł!  
>Seifer burknął coś pod nosem, zły i obrażony. Po kilku sekundach działalności Zella drzwi stanęły otworem. - Proszę, szefie, możemy włazić.<br>- Dobra robota - skomentował dowódca, z uznaniem klepiąc Zella w ramię.  
>Seifer spojrzał wyniośle i pogardliwie na dumnego Dinchta.<br>Sunęli przez korytarze galbadyjskiej bazy, nie niepokojeni przez nikogo.  
>- Tu są chyba same głąby - uznał Squall. - Chodzimy sobie, gdzie chcemy, nikt nas o nic nie pyta... pewnie jeszcze zaraz trafimy na pomieszczenie, uprzejmie podpisane "Sterowanie rakietami".<br>Kiedy po chwili stanęli przed drzwiami z takim właśnie napisem, żaden nic nie powiedział. Ryknęli śmiechem. Galbadyjczycy byli istnymi matołami. Zagadką pozostawało, jak udało im się podbić tak wielkie tereny, mając do dyspozycji tak niski iloraz inteligencji.  
>- Seifer, założymy się, że na klawiaturze będzie napis, o jakim mówiłeś w samochodzie? - roześmiał się Squall. - Ten o piętnastu minutach, pamiętasz?<br>- Dobra, przyjmuję zakład - zgodził się uśmiechnięty Seifer. - Jak przegrasz, przez cały dzień zero nowych podrywów - powiedział kpiąco.  
>- Ale ty jesteś... zresztą niech ci będzie. A jak ty przegrasz, to cały dzień bez zrzędzenia i wypominania mi... no, wszystkiego.<br>Zdolności Zella jeszcze raz utorowały im drogę do pomieszczenia. W środku było pełno paneli kontrolnych, komputerów, kabli, świecących diod i innych urządzeń, od widoku których Seiferowi zrobiło się niedobrze.  
>- Seif, ty sobie usiądź przy drzwiach i absolutnie niczego nie dotykaj - polecił koledze Squall. - W ogóle się nie ruszaj, bo coś spaprzesz. Nie oddychaj i najlepiej udawaj, że cię tu nie ma. Ja z Dinchtem zajmę się włamaniem do ich systemu.<br>- Nie jestem głupi - powiedział Seifer z urazą. - Niczego nie zepsuję, nie martw się.  
>Usiadł na krześle i obserwował towarzyszy, z przejęciem wpatrzonych w ekran monitora. Oczy obydwu chłopaków błyszczały niemal fanatycznym zachwytem, gdy próbowali złamać galbadyjski system. Seifer skrzywił się. Nigdy nie mógł pojąć, co Squalla tak fascynowało w tych wszystkich komputerach. A Dincht też udany. Stoi nad Leonhartem, szkoda, że jeszcze mu się zaraz na szyi nie uwiesi, pomyślał cierpko Seifer. Zdegustowany, oparł się o metalową obudowę jakiegoś urządzenia. Wkurzał go strasznie kabelek wystający z boku. Uwierał.<br>- Szefie, no to Trabia z głowy! - ucieszył się Zell.  
>Właśnie skasowali z systemu cel pierwszego ataku. Teraz zajęli się usuwaniem drugiego, czyli Ogrodu Balamb. I tak mieli zdetonować bazę, ale woleli na wszelki wypadek anulować cele ostrzału. Po kilku minutach przybili sobie piątkę. Oba Ogrody były bezpieczne.<br>- Seifer, udało się - poinformował przyjaciela Squall. - Teraz tylko wywalamy to barachło w powietrze i spadamy.  
>- Świetnie, Squall. Widzisz gdzieś swój przycisk z piętnastoma minutami? - zapytał kpiąco.<br>Cholerny kabelek uwierał go coraz bardziej.  
>- Nie ma takiego - zakomunikował smętnie Squall, przypominając sobie o warunkach zakładu. - No trudno, będziemy musieli jakoś to obejść.<br>Wreszcie udało im się ustawić czas autodestrukcji bazy na kwadrans.  
>Cierpliwość Seifera się skończyła. Chwycił upierdliwą wtyczkę i wyrwał ją ze złością. To i tak na pewno jakaś pierdoła, pomyślał.<br>"Uszkodzenie zasilania... reset systemu... autodestrukcja bazy przyspieszona... detonacja nastąpi za pięć minut..." rozległo się z głośników.  
>Squall z Zellem rozejrzeli się skonsternowani. Przecież wszystko im dobrze poszło, ustawili piętnaście minut! Wzrok dowódcy padł na Seifera, stojącego z wtyczką w dłoni i nieco speszoną miną. Squall jęknął z rozpaczą.<br>- Seif! Miałeś niczego nie dotykać!  
>- Przecież to tylko jeden zakichany kabel - bronił się blondyn.<br>- Lepiej zwiewajmy! - zaproponował przytomnie Zell. - Chyba, że chcemy wybuchnąć.  
>Wypadli z pomieszczenia. Z bazy uciekali galbadyjscy żołnierze, wmieszali się więc w tłum i ruszyli do bramy wyjściowej. Seifer zauważył przy wyjściu znajomą maszynę. "Boss z gry", przypomniał sobie. Szarpnął Leonharta za ramię, wskazując mu pojazd.<br>- O kurde - mruknął Squall. - Chyba nie będziemy musieli się z tym tłuc, co, Seif?  
>- Eee, przecież widać, że to puste stoi. Właźmy do tego, schowamy się przed wybuchem - zaproponował blondyn. - Tak będzie bezpieczniej, zamiast uciekać.<p>

Okolicą targnął potężny wstrząs, kiedy kolejne budynki waliły się w gruzy. Przez kilka minut serie wybuchów rujnowały galbadyjską bazę, aż wreszcie zaległa cisza. W powietrzu unosił się pył i kłęby dymu. Tu i ówdzie dopalały się nędzne pozostałości.  
>Ze sponiewieranej maszyny wyczołgali się trzej koledzy. Zell klął na czym świat stoi, próbując ugasić pożar swojego buta. Seifer niecierpliwie zerwał z głowy sfatygowany hełm i rozejrzał się. Rozciągający się wokół krajobraz stanowił doskonałą ilustrację wyrażenia "jak po bitwie". Blondyn odwrócił się z powrotem do kolegów.<br>- Nic ci nie jest, Squall? - zapytał z niepokojem, nachylając się nad przyjacielem i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
>Młodszy gunblader siedział na ziemi i opierał się plecami o pojazd.<br>- Nic - odpowiedział ponuro Squall. - Ale jak ja teraz wyglądam? - rozzłościł się.  
>Seifer przewrócił oczami.<br>- Leonhart, zamiast się cieszyć, że żyjesz, przejmujesz się swoją fryzurą i ubrudzoną facjatą! - złajał go. - Nic ci to nie zaszkodziło na urodzie, zapewniam cię.  
>- Almasy, już drugi raz słyszę od ciebie taki komplement - zadrwił Squall. - To nie może być przypadek! - zarechotał wesoło. Umilkł jednak zaraz, skarcony przez przyjaciela klepnięciem w tył głowy.<br>- No dobra, teraz musimy się jakoś stąd wydostać. Dincht, umiesz odpalić ten wrak?  
>- Spróbuję szefie, ale marne szanse.<br>Squall z Seiferem przyglądali się cierpliwie jasnowłosemu koledze, który grzebał w kabelkach i wnętrznościach maszyny. Niestety, po kilku minutach musiał przyznać się do porażki. Maszyna była zbyt zrujnowana. Chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyli więc na piechotę drogą na północny wschód, w kierunku Deling.

Wlekli się tak już chyba z godzinę. Zell szedł przodem, wypatrując jakichś porzuconych samochodów, które mogliby wykorzystać do jazdy. Squall z Seiferem sunęli apatycznie za kolegą.  
>- Jak ja nienawidzę gorąca - narzekał Squall na galbadyjskie słońce. - I pustyni też nienawidzę - dodał po namyśle. - I piasku, i kaktusów, i...<br>- Przestań, Squall - jęknął Seifer. - Bo od razu robi mi się gorzej, jak tego słucham.  
>- Wiesz, teraz bym już nie protestował, jakbyś miał chęć mnie ponieść - oznajmił zachęcająco młodszy chłopak.<br>- Wypchaj się, Leonhart - burknął kolega. - Ale ci się zachciewa. Jeszcze nie upadłem na głowę, żeby cię nosić.  
>- A wtedy, w Zapadłej Dziurze...?<br>- Blefowałem. Byłem już na skraju wyczerpania, draniu. A ty ciągle łaziłeś po jaskiniach!  
>- Nabrałeś mnie.<br>- Owszem.  
>- Ty podstępny gadzie.<br>- Dziękuję za uznanie.

Po dalszej godzinie Zell znalazł jakiś mniej zdezelowany pojazd i ku radości swojej i kolegów, udało mu się go uruchomić.  
>- Jak myślisz, Seif, co teraz robią dziewczyny i Irvine? - zagadnął kumpla Squall.<br>- Nie wiem. Może spotkamy ich w Deling - wzruszył ramionami. - Przypuszczam, że gdzieś się przyczaili.  
>- A co się z wami stało, gdy - zawahał się młodszy szermierz - no, gdy dostałem lodem od Edei? Czemu nie uciekliście z Dinchtem? Przecież nic wam nie zrobiła...?<br>- Dinchta złapali zaraz po tym, jak oberwałeś - wyjaśnił Seifer.  
>- No dobra, a ty, Seif? - zatroskał się Squall. - Co ci zrobili?<br>- Nic - mruknął starszy szermierz, patrząc w podłogę.  
>- Jak to nic? To czemu dałeś się złapać?<br>- Tak jakoś wyszło.  
>- Co ty bredzisz? - zdenerwował się Squall. - Jak to "tak wyszło"?<br>- A co miałem zrobić? Myślałem, że tym lodem... że cię zabiła ta cholera - wybuchnął Seifer. - Musiałem sprawdzić, czy żyjesz i... potem mnie capnęli.  
>Zmilczał starannie, że po przekonaniu się, iż przyjaciel żyje, nie opierał się zanadto Galbadyjczykom. Nie chciał zostawiać Squalla samego, a inaczej nie dowiedziałby się, dokąd go zabiorą.<br>- Seif, jesteś idiotą.  
>- Wiem.<br>- Ale dzięki, że to zrobiłeś.  
>- Proszę bardzo, Squall.<p>

Quistis, Selphie i Irvine od dwóch dni denerwowali się losem trójki swoich kolegów. Nie mieli pojęcia, dokąd Galbadyjczycy zawieźli zamachowców, nie wiedzieli, czy Squall żyje i co w ogóle teraz robić. Wreszcie Irvine'owi udało się jakimś cudem dowiedzieć, że koledzy są przetrzymywani w Pustynnym Więzieniu. Trójka SeeDów i Rinoa, która stwierdziła "i tak nie mam wyboru niż jechać z wami" ruszyła więc niezwłocznie ku celowi.

- Coś jedzie od strony Deling - poinformował kolegów Zell, bacznie przypatrujący się drodze. - Jakiś wojskowy chyba...  
>Przed kilkoma minutami ich pojazd całkowicie odmówił już posłuszeństwa ("Galbadyjski rzęch"! - pomyślał ze złością Zell) i uciekinierzy postanowili zastawić pułapkę na jakiś przejeżdżający samochód. Ustawili "rzęcha", blokując przejazd i czekali, ukryci za wielkim głazem. Usłyszeli, jak samochód się zatrzymuje i ktoś z niego wysiada. Żołnierze?<br>- Nikogo tu nie ma, Kinneas - usłyszeli znajomy, nosowy głos. "Trepe?"  
>Wyszli zza głazu. Faktycznie, to byli ich koledzy. Trepe, Kinneas i Tilmitt. I Rinoa.<br>- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał zaskoczony Squall.  
>- Słyszeliśmy, że was złapali i wtrącili do Pustynnego Więzienia - wyjaśniła Selphie. - Więc ruszyliśmy, żeby was wydostać.<br>- Kawaleria nadjeżdża, tada! - oznajmił sarkastycznie Irvine.  
>- Ale chyba mieliśmy nie najlepsze wyczucie czasu - przyznała Quistis.<br>- Rzeczywiście - rozzłościł się Zell. - Nie spieszyło wam się zbytnio!  
>- Dowiedzieliśmy się godzinę temu - usprawiedliwiła się Selphie.<br>- Dobra, starczy tych pogaduszek - uciął Squall. - Zepsuł nam się samochód - wyjaśnił "ratownikom". - Jeśli wasz jest sprawny, to wsiadajmy i spadajmy stąd jak najszybciej.  
>- Co się z wami działo? - spytała Rinoa po drodze do samochodu.<br>Leonhart i koledzy byli jacyś tacy wytłamszeni. I mieli na sobie galbadyjskie mundury. W każdym razie pierwotnie na pewno były to mundury. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że ją to zaciekawiło.  
>- Och, nic wielkiego. Uciekliśmy z więzienia, a po drodze wysadziliśmy w powietrze bazę rakietową - powiedział niedbale Squall, wsiadając do samochodu.<br>Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją pod nosem, zauważywszy zaintrygowane spojrzenie Rinoi.

Squall siedział sobie wygodnie rozparty na siedzeniu i opowiadał kolegom przebieg wydarzeń. Seifer pomyślał z przekąsem, że przyjaciel ma niezłe talenty malarskie. Szczególnie dobry był w koloryzowaniu.  
>- Wyrwaliście łańcuchy ze ściany? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Rinoa. - To co to za dziadostwo jakieś mają w tej Galbadii?<br>Squall chrząknął zakłopotany, ale zaraz podjął wątek.  
>- Hmm... nie wiem, nie przyglądałem się. Wiesz, jakoś miałem wtedy co innego na myśli, tortury i takie tam - odciął się.<br>- To galbadyjskie świnie! - warknęła dziewczyna, obrzucając Squalla współczującym wzrokiem. - Zrobili wam coś?  
>- Nie zdążyli - przyznał Squall. - Przywalili nam tylko parę razy i -<br>- Pobili was? - zmarszczyła brwi zagniewana Rinoa.  
>- E tam, zaraz pobili. Co to znaczy, te kilka szturchańców - powiedział Squall z miną doświadczonego weterana, dla którego takie atrakcje to chleb powszedni.<br>Seiferowi strasznie chciało się śmiać z przyjaciela. Najzabawniejsze, że ta cała Heartilly dawała się na to wszystko nabierać. "Leonhart zbajerowałby chyba nawet Malboro", pomyślał rozbawiony blondyn.  
>- A co z tą bazą? - pytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna.<br>- Dowiedzieliśmy się, że mają zamiar zaatakować Trabię i Balamb - wyjaśnił Squall - więc wkradliśmy się do ich bazy, zhakowałem im system i posłaliśmy wszystko do diabła! - zakończył, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.  
>- Zhakowałeś... - powtórzyła Rinoa. - Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz takie rzeczy - wyrwało jej się.<br>- To normalne, nie ma o czym gadać - machnął dłonią Squall, wydymając lekceważąco usta w stylu "co to nie ja", ale czuł, jak rozsadza go duma i satysfakcja.  
>Seifer zasłonił dłonią usta, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Leonhart był przekomiczny z tym swoim zgrywaniem twardziela. A Heartilly jeszcze śmieszniejsza, łykała gładko wszystko, co plótł jego złotousty przyjaciel.<br>Rinoa spojrzała na Squalla w zamyśleniu. Chyba go trochę nie doceniała. Od samego początku strasznie ją drażniła jego wesołkowatość, a poza tym uważała, że jest ciapowaty i wkurzający. Ale teraz... chyba musiała zmodyfikować swoją opinię. Ktoś, kto uciekł o własnych siłach z więzienia i wysadził bazę podłych galbadyjskich najeźdźców, nie może być ciapowaty. Przyglądała się chłopakowi coraz bardziej zaintrygowana.

- Ale naściemniałeś, Squall - roześmiał się serdecznie Seifer, gdy obaj zostali sami. Zatrzymali się na chwilę na postój nad brzegiem morza. Squall stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru dalej "łazić z usmoloną gębą i w galbadyjskich szmatach", więc mieli teraz przerwę na doprowadzenie się do porządku.  
>- No co, przecież mówiłem prawdę - wzruszył ramionami Squall.<br>- Pięknie podbarwioną na użytek Rinoi - zarechotał kolega.  
>- A tam. Ważne, że znalazłem sposób - uśmiechnął się chytrze młodszy szermierz.<br>- Leonhart, jesteś niereformowalny - westchnął Seifer.  
>Udział w zamachu, ucieczka z więzienia, wysadzenie bazy... to było nic. Dla Squalla najważniejsze było złapanie w sieć opornej dziewczyny!<p>

W Deling nie mieli się co pokazywać, jeśli nie chcieli zostać złapani po raz drugi, zastanawiali się więc, dokąd teraz powinni się udać. Quistis, Irvine i Selphie dowiedzieli się wcześniej, że Ogród Galbadia został przejęty przez Edeę, więc i tam nie mieli czego szukać. Postanowili przedostać się do Dollet i potem wrócić do Balamb.  
>- Ej, czy tu czasem nie ma w pobliżu tego Grobowca Króla Jak Mu Tam? - zastanowił się Squall, zerkając na przyjaciela. - Pamiętasz, jak graliśmy, to tam w środku był jakiś labirynt i GF...?<br>- No, to chyba musi być tu w okolicy. O ile faktycznie ten grobowiec istnieje - powiedział sceptycznie Seifer.  
>- Jedźmy obejrzeć! I tak mamy prawie po drodze - ożywił się młodszy gunblader.<br>- Co się tak na to napaliłeś? Powinniśmy jak najszybciej wrócić do Ogrodu i zameldować się u Cida. To nie czas ani miejsce na zwiedzanie starożytnych ruin - mitygował go Seifer.  
>- Przyda nam się chwila odpoczynku po misji. Jako dowódca muszę dbać o morale drużyny - wymądrzył się Squall.<br>- Patrzcie go, jaki cwaniak. Morale... jasne, pewnie znowu cię ciągnie do badania nowego terenu, potworów, ruin i tak dalej.  
>Squall nadąsał się nieco, kiedy kolega go rozszyfrował.<br>- To przecież jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza - uznał wreszcie. - No dalej, Seif, nie bądź taki nudny i porządny. Jedźmy do grobowca!  
>- Co tylko rozkażesz, szefie - uśmiechnął się ironicznie blondyn na widok podekscytowanego Squalla.<p>

Cała grupka stała właśnie przed dużą, zrujnowaną budowlą. Do środka prowadziła brukowana droga, kończąca się przed murem z wielką, kamienną bramą wejściową. Squall podszedł do bramy z zamiarem otwarcia jej. Widniał na niej jakiś nie do końca czytelny napis "Powiedz przyjacielu i wejdź". Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Co za bzdety.  
>- Pomóc ci? - zapytał Seifer.<br>- Nie trzeba, dam sobie radę - machnął niecierpliwie ręką gunblader. Pchnął energicznie bramę, ta jednak ani drgnęła. Zdenerwowany Squall włożył w to więcej siły. Oparł się plecami o wrota i naparł na nie mocno. Nic. Seifer obserwował jego wysiłki z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Młodszy szermierz spróbował jeszcze raz pokonać niesforne wrota, ale w końcu dał za wygraną.  
>- Almasy, otwórz to - polecił wreszcie przyjacielowi, stanąwszy obok z demonstracyjnie założonymi rękami.<br>- Co, za ciężka brama, szefie? - spytał Seifer z udawanym współczuciem.  
>- Nie, tylko... skurcz mnie chwycił - usprawiedliwił się Squall, nadrabiając miną. Seifer popchnął wrota. Otwarły się całkiem łatwo.<br>- Musiały się zaciąć - burknął nadąsany dowódca.

- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz "dbać o morale"? - zapytał znużony Seifer po dwóch godzinach włóczenia się po korytarzach grobowca. - Chodzimy tu już od dłuższego czasu, a ani śladu tych cholernych Braci.  
>- Spoko, jeszcze sprawdźmy tę odnogę - wskazał niezmordowany odkrywca. - Diablo, może ty trafisz na ich ślad?<br>Rinoa zmarszczyła brwi z niezadowoleniem. Nie chciało jej się chodzić po tych ruinach i właśnie zastanawiała się, co też jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby łazić razem z postrzelonym Leonhartem i jego kolegami po cholernym labiryncie. Nigdy nie miała zacięcia do oglądania zabytków. I jeszcze ten Diablo! Przykleił się do Leonharta i chodził za nim jak... pies. Popatrzyła nieco zazdrośnie na wspomnianą parę, w najlepszej komitywie przeszukującą wspólnie kolejne zakamarki.  
>- Szukaj GFa, Diabełek, szukaj! - zawołał Squall zachęcającym tonem do psa.<br>- To nie jest pies tropiący - zauważyła kwaśno Rinoa. - A w ogóle to coś za bardzo się nim rozporządzasz - oznajmiła z niezadowoleniem.  
>Rottweiler jednak nie przejmował się humorami swojej pani. Bardzo chciał się przypodobać temu miłemu człowiekowi, który do niego tak ładnie przemawiał i smerał go za uchem. Nie wydawał mu rozkazów i nie kazał rzucać się smokowi do gardła. Teraz najwyraźniej coś od niego chciał i Diablo próbował pojąć, czego się od niego oczekuje. Zrozumiał słowo "szukaj" i uradowawszy się, zaczął intensywnie węszyć po korytarzu. Poczuł jakąś dziwną, obcą woń i ruszył po śladzie. Squall rzucił zaciekawione spojrzenie na psa i pobiegł za nim. Reszta drużyny powlokła się za swoim dowódcą, a każde z nich w myślach przeklinało w żywy kamień jego niespożyte siły eksploratorskie.<br>- Ha, jest! - uradował się ciemnowłosy gunblader, zerknąwszy w kierunku korytarza, kończącego się małym, kamiennym pomieszczeniem. Wewnątrz widniał jakiś skulony, niezidentyfikowany kształt. "Sacred?" - Dobre Diablątko - Squall pochwalił rottweilera, głaszcząc go po głowie. Pies nie posiadał się z radości.  
>- Masz bardzo mądrego psa - powiedział z uznaniem gunblader do Rinoi.<br>Dziewczyna mruknęła coś, nieco jednak udobruchana.  
>- Chodź, Seif, idziemy skosić Sacreda - zaproponował Squall z bojową miną. - Weźmy też może Dinchta, przyda nam się. Nawet nieźle wymiata, no nie?<br>- Po co nam on? - nadąsał się blondyn. - Damy sobie radę we dwójkę.  
>- Szefie, mogę iść z wami? - przerwał im Zell, podchodząc bliżej.<br>- OK, Dincht - zezwolił łaskawie Squall. - Zbieraj się.  
>Seifer burknął coś pod nosem. Odciągnął Zella kawałek dalej i zapytał go:<br>- Dincht, walczyłeś już kiedyś wspólnie z Leonhartem?  
>- No przecież w Dollet stłukliśmy paru żołnierzy - przypomniał Zell.<br>- Chodzi mi o prawdziwe walki. Z potworami, a nie przywalenie jednemu gościowi w zęby, i zepchnięcie drugiego ze schodów - zniecierpliwił się gunblader, myśląc z niechęcią o ich wspólnym egzaminie na SeeD.  
>Dincht zaczął z nudów bójkę z jakimś galbadyjskim szeregowcem, a Squall cały czas marudził i próbował naciągnąć Seifera, żeby "gdzieś poszli i coś rozwalili". Dobrze, że choć on sam jako przywódca drużyny miał trochę rozsądku i trzymał się wytycznych, bo inaczej tych dwóch wariatów zawaliłoby cały egzamin.<br>- No, to chyba nie miałem okazji...  
>- Więc musisz coś wiedzieć o swoim wspaniałym dowódcy - powiedział nieco kąśliwie Seifer. - Jeśli jeszcze nie widziałeś na żywo Auto-Berserka, to zaraz się przekonasz, jak to wygląda. Przez całą walkę Squall nie zwraca uwagi na nic innego, tylko nawala przeciwnika.<br>- Zazdrościsz mu waleczności? - zadrwił Zell.  
>- Co ty bredzisz, idioto? - rozgniewał się Seifer. - Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że tego narwańca trzeba pilnować. Uważać na jego HP i statusy, bo on w ogóle na to nie patrzy!<br>- Spoko, Almasy - odparł lekceważąco Zell. - Nie musisz mnie pouczać, jak wspierać dowódcę w walce. Lepiej idź sobie wypoleruj swój ...nożyk.  
>Obaj spojrzeli na siebie nieżyczliwie i ruszyli za Squallem w stronę bossa.<p>

Starcie z Sacredem było dość łatwe. Dużo trudniej było walczyć z obydwoma braćmi. Jasnowłosy gunblader obserwował uważnie Squalla, który oczywiście z zapałem tłukł to jednego bossa, to drugiego. Seifer troskliwie rzucił na kumpla Curagę i zerknął, co porabia Dincht. "Kurdupel" obdarzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem i demonstracyjnie nałożył na Leonharta Protecta. Seifer nie zamierzał być gorszy. Machnął w kierunku Squalla Aurą i zadowolony z siebie odwdzięczył się Zellowi pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Dincht jednak nie pozostał mu dłużny. Puścił na Squalla Regen i ponownie spojrzał wyzywająco na Seifera. Jasnowłosy szermierz warknął pod nosem. Co ten Dincht sobie wyobraża?  
>- I gotowe! - oznajmił zdyszany Squall, pokonując obydwu braci i zdobywając nowego GFa. - O kurde, aleście mi nawrzucali tych czarów - roześmiał się. - Zupełnie jakbyście przez całą walkę nic innego nie robili. Co wy, nie ciachnęliście ani razu Sacreda czy Minotaura?<br>- Po co? - wzruszył ramionami Seifer. - Ty zasuwałeś za cały batalion. Jak zwykle - oznajmił sarkastycznie.  
>- Robiliśmy za wsparcie, szefie - zameldował Zell.<br>- Dobra robota, chłopaki - pochwalił ich pogromca Braci.  
>Zell spojrzał zadowolony na Almasy'ego, z miną "to o mnie powiedział". Seifer miał ochotę go walnąć.<p>

- Jak myślisz, Seif, co teraz dzieje się w Ogrodzie? - zagadnął przyjaciela Squall podczas jazdy. Po pokonaniu Braci wrócili do samochodu i jechali teraz w stronę odległego Dollet.  
>- Nie mam pojęcia. Oby nic złego.<br>- Ciekawe, czy nasz Ogród naprawdę potrafi się przemieszczać, jak w grze.  
>- Wątpię - odparł sceptycznie Seifer. - Myślisz, że nikt by tego nie odkrył do tej pory?<br>- Sprawdzimy to, jak przyjedziemy na miejsce - ucieszył się Squall. - Pojedziemy na dół i spróbujemy go uruchomić!  
>- Wolnego! Jak chcesz się tam dostać? Zamierzasz zhakować Ogrodowy system zabezpieczeń?<br>Seifer jęknął z rozpaczą, widząc znajomy błysk w oku Squalla. Cholera, dokładnie to miał zamiar zrobić jego lekkomyślny przyjaciel!  
>- Chcesz, żeby cię wywalili z SeeD? - strofował go. - Nie możesz robić sobie wszystkiego co chcesz, bo tak było w grze!<br>- Możemy ostatecznie zapytać dyra...  
>- Jasne, a on nie będzie wcale pytał, skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz.<br>- Ale z ciebie regulaminowa zrzęda - pożalił się Squall. - Co bym nie powiedział, to zawsze musisz się do czegoś przyczepić!  
>- Wiesz czemu? Jakby zajrzeć do słownika pod hasło "lekkomyślność", to byłoby tam twoje zdjęcie. Dlatego muszę cię pilnować, żebyś nie zrobił jakiejś głupoty, Leonhart - poinformował go zjadliwie.<br>- Nie musisz nade mną wisieć, Almasy. Nie jestem dzieckiem - zakomunikował mu obrażony Squall.  
>- Czasem mam co do tego poważne wątpliwości - zadrwił blondyn. - Pewnie teraz się zastanawiasz, czy po powrocie Cid mianuje cię dowódcą Ogrodu, co? - ciągnął dalej kpiąco.<br>Po niewyraźnej minie Squalla poznał, że zgadł idealnie.  
>- Wcale nie - zaprzeczył bez przekonania młodszy szermierz. - A nawet jeśli, to co w tym złego? - zaperzył się.<br>Seifer popukał się w czoło.  
>- Cid może nie jest najbystrzejszy, ale nawet on nie dałby ci dowodzenia Ogrodem. To tak, jakby pięciolatkowi dać karabin - oświadczył złośliwie.<br>Squall obraził się i zamilkł na chwilę.  
>- Ale skąd wiesz? Może akurat to się sprawdzi? - podjął.<br>- Nie wydaje mi się.  
>- Ale...<br>- Nie rób sobie nadziei, Squall.


	4. Chapter 4

Droga powrotna do Ogrodu nie była zbyt fascynująca. Wreszcie jednak wylądowali w porcie Balamb i ruszyli w stronę Ogrodu. Mieli zamiar od razu udać się do Cida i zameldować mu o wszystkim.  
>- Znajomy widok? - mruknął Seifer do kolegi.<br>Ledwo przekroczyli bramę wejściową, w oczy rzucił im się chaos panujący w zwykle dość spokojnym Ogrodzie. Tak jak w Final Fantasy, studenci biegali wte i wewte, niektórzy bili się ze sobą. Tylko nie było żadnych Mistrzów Ogrodu, rzecz jasna.  
>- Lećmy do Cida, bo właściwie to nie wiem, o co oni się tak biją - zaproponował Squall. - Może tam się dowiemy.<br>Po drodze jakiś bojowo nastawiony kadet rzucił się na zaskoczonego Squalla, obalił go na ziemię i zaczął pytać wściekle:  
>- Za czym jesteś? Gadaj zaraz!<br>- Za tym, żebyś ze mnie zlazł, kołku! - rozzłościł się gunblader, siłując się z napastnikiem.  
>Nagle kadet poleciał w tył, oderwany od Squalla mocnym szarpnięciem. Seifer przyłożył mu jeszcze z rozpędu w szczękę i student zwalił się na ziemię nieprzytomny. Squall wstał z podłogi, rozcierając plecy, które ucierpiały podczas upadku.<br>- Właśnie miałem go znokautować - powiedział wyzywająco, spoglądając na przyjaciela.  
>Seifer przyglądał mu się ironicznie.<br>- Jasne. Zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, o co wszyscy się tłuką, kiedy ty obściskiwałeś się na podłodze z tym gościem.  
>- Nie obściskiwałem się - zaprotestował urażony Squall, spoglądając na powalonego napastnika. - Nie jest w moim typie - zarechotał wesoło. - Może tobie bardziej by się podobał, Almasy.<br>- Bardziej interesują cię głupie żarciki, czy wolisz wiedzieć, co to za zamieszanie? - spytał zgryźliwie Seifer.  
>- Nie czepiaj się - wzruszył ramionami Squall. - To ty zacząłeś. No dobra, mów.<br>- Podobno gdzieś w okolicy jest Ogród Galbadia. Przemieszcza się. Mają tam pełno galbadyjskiego wojska i chcą nas zaatakować. Wiesz, jak w grze - ta cała Edea ich przechwyciła. No i znalazło się paru studentów, którzy uważają, że powinniśmy się poddać - wyjaśnił blondyn. - Biją się z innymi, którzy uważają, że lepiej walczyć z Galbadią.  
>- Ciekawe, co porabia dyro - mruknął Squall. - Jakoś nie widzę, żeby obchodziło go to, co się tu dzieje.<br>Dotarli w pobliże biura Cida. Seifer zapukał, ale zamiast oczekiwanej odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko jakieś niewyraźne mamrotanie, dobiegające zza drzwi. Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, wzruszywszy ramionami, a potem weszli do środka. Dyrektor chodził po całym pokoju, gadając coś do siebie i nerwowo załamując dłonie. Miał błędne spojrzenie.  
>- Panie dyrektorze - zaczął Squall, salutując gorliwie. - Melduję, że...<br>- Dobrze, że jesteście - przerwał mu Cid, podchodząc bliżej i chwytając go desperacko za poły kurtki. - Jak się nazywasz, chłopcze?  
>- L-leonhart, panie dyrektorze. Squall Leonhart - wyjąkał zaskoczony gunblader. - Byliśmy na misji w Del-<br>- Leonhart - przerwał mu znowu dyrektor - widzisz, chłopcze, co się tu dzieje? - zapytał go z rozpaczą, i nie czekając na odpowiedź, perorował dalej. - Nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Jedni mówią mi, że żeby się poddać, inni, żeby nie... i ten Ogród Galbadia... Edea... - gadał teraz jakby do siebie. - Nasi studenci walczą ze sobą... co robić, co robić...  
>- Nie poddawać się, panie dyrektorze - zasugerował niepewnie Squall.<br>Jeszcze nie widział Cida w takim stanie. "Facet wygląda, jakby za chwilę miał wykorkować na serce", pomyślał chłopak.  
>Cid usłyszał go i jakby nieco oprzytomniał. Spojrzał na gunbladera z ożywieniem.<br>- Leonhart, dobrze mówisz! - ucieszył się. - Jak prawdziwy lider. Umiem rozpoznać u swoich studentów niezłomnego ducha walki. Czuję, chłopcze, że zasługujesz na swoje nazwisko - ględził dalej.  
>Seifer przewrócił oczami i zerknął na oszołomionego przyjaciela. "Dyrektorowi już całkiem poprzewracało się w głowie. Naplecie Squallowi bzdur i wpuści go w jakieś bagno".<br>- Dlatego, Leonhart, zostawiam ci dowodzenie Ogrodem - oznajmił Cid z ulgą.  
>"Że co? To niemożliwe!"<br>"O kurde! To się dzieje naprawdę!"  
>- Mówi dyrektor. Proszę o uwagę. Mianowałem właśnie Squalla Leonharta dowódcą. Przekazuję mu przywództwo nad Ogrodem i SeeD. Proszę o słuchanie jego rozkazów. Dziękuję za uwagę, to wszystko - zakończył błyskawicznie Cid, po czym wyłączył interkom, poklepał jeszcze zaszokowanego Squalla po ramieniu i czym prędzej odszedł. Odejście to podejrzanie wyglądało na ucieczkę.<br>- Panie dyrektorze? Dokąd pan idzie? - zawołał bezsilnie Seifer, ale Cid znikł za drzwiami i tyle go widzieli.  
>- Seif... ale numer - wydukał Squall. - Wcale nie myślałem, że tak będzie... znaczy, wiesz, że na serio...<br>- Masz, co chciałeś - odparł cierpko Seifer. - Jesteś teraz mega szefem wszystkiego. Cieszysz się?  
>- Nie wiem. Co ja mam teraz robić? - zapytał nieco bezradnie nowy dowódca Ogrodu.<br>Starszy szermierz westchnął ciężko. "Wiedziałem, że tak będzie".  
>- Dowodzić, Squall. Dowodzić - zakomunikował mu sarkastycznie.<br>- No tak - Squall w międzyczasie trochę ochłonął. - Chyba najpierw trzeba uporać się z tymi kretynami, co się tłuką po korytarzach - zauważył rozsądnie. - Jak mamy walczyć z matołami z Galbadii, to trzeba mieć kim. Ha! Przemowa, Seif! Pamiętasz? - uradował się. - Powinienem strzelić jakąś mówkę do ludu, no nie?  
>- Nie wątpię, że to bardzo ci się spodoba - mruknął pobłażliwie blondyn. - Tylko streszczaj się, bo jak cię znam, to gotów jesteś nawijać przez dobrą godzinę.<br>- Spoko. Wiem, co trzeba powiedzieć.  
>"- Ehm... mówi Squall Leonhart. Jak zapewne już wiecie, zostałem dowódcą Ogrodu. Prawdopodobnie czeka nas wkrótce konfrontacja z Ogrodem Galbadia i galbadyjskim wojskiem. Damy sobie radę, a wiecie, czemu? Bo jesteśmy lepsi od tych galbadyjskich palantów! Tym z was, którzy nawołują do poddania się, mam do powiedzenia jedno: nikt nie szanuje tych, którzy nawet nie próbują walczyć - zapalał się Squall. - Jesteśmy SeeD i nie będziemy się poddawać!"<br>Seifer stał obok i słuchał gadania kolegi. Zastanawiał się, czy pobije czasowo ubiegłoroczny rekord Cida na rozpoczęcie roku. Na razie nieźle mu szło...  
>"...aha, i przy okazji, jako dowódca będę prawdopodobnie potrzebował asystentek - dodał z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem Squall. - Chętne kandydatki proszę o przyjście do mojego gabinetu..."<br>Seifer nie wytrzymał i wyrwał mu mikrofon z dłoni.  
>- Nie wygłupiaj się! - z oburzeniem zganił przyjaciela. - Nawet w takiej chwili myślisz o dziewczynach!<br>- O co ci chodzi? Przecież muszę mieć...  
>- Akurat! - zdenerwował się Seifer. - Ogród Galbadia może się tu niedługo pojawić, więc lepiej zajmij się planowaniem akcji, playboyu!<br>- Seifer, w ogóle nie umiesz się bawić... Ale wiesz, chyba powinniśmy iść zbadać napęd Ogrodu. Musimy sprawdzić, jak go odpalić. Skoro Galbadia się przemieszcza, to przecież nasz Ogród nie jest gorszy, nie? - ożywił się Squall.  
>- No chyba - zgodził się blondyn. - Spotkajmy się w holu za pół godziny, to się tym zajmiemy. Idę teraz do Quistis, Irvine'a, Zella i Selphie. Powiem im, co planujemy.<br>Seifer wyszedł z gabinetu. Za drzwiami kłębił się nieprzebrany tłum dziewczyn. Gunblader potrząsnął głową z dezaprobatą i odszedł, zostawiając kumpla na pastwę własnych pomysłów.

Squall znalazł w biurku Cida kartę dostępu do wszystkich pomieszczeń w Ogrodzie i był bardzo zadowolony z nowego nabytku. Uznał, że w sam raz się przyda, skoro mieli z Seiferem uruchomić Ogród. Świeżo upieczony komendant wyjrzał z pokoju. Natychmiast otoczyła go wianuszkiem grupka czterech dziewczyn.  
>- Witaj, szefie - powiedziała jedna z nich. - Świetna przemowa. Taka porywająca!<br>- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Squall.  
>- Dla takiego walecznego dowódcy chciałoby się zrobić absolutnie wszystko - zapewniła druga dziewczyna.<br>- Nie ma pan może dla nas jakichś ...rozkazów, szefie? - spytała trzecia, puszczając do niego oko.  
>- Hmm... - zastanowił się Squall. - Coś się znajdzie - zadowolony uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.<p>

Seifer czekał cierpliwie na przyjaciela, który jak zwykle się spóźniał. Zastanawiał się, czy nie iść po niego, gdy Squall wreszcie się pojawił.  
>- Czekam na ciebie już pół godziny - powiedział z urazą, ruszając bez dalszej zwłoki w stronę windy.<br>- Przepraszam, Seif - usprawiedliwił się młodszy chłopak. - Jakoś tak wyszło... Czekaj, nie leć tak szybko - wysapał.  
>- Coś ty taki wykończony? - spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie Seifer.<br>- A bo po drodze byłem po coś w Centrum Treningowym i jak miałem wychodzić, to... no, wpadłem na Chimerę - łgał Squall - i tak mi z nią długo zeszło... nie dało się jej pozbyć i strasznie była hmm... żywotna. Sam wiesz.  
>- Chimera? - zainteresował się blondyn. - Jakiś nowy gatunek?<br>- Nie, czemu? - zdziwił się Squall. - Normalna, czterogłowa...  
>- Te Chimery, które znam, rzucają Thundagami i statusami - wyjaśnił Seifer. - Nie słyszałem jeszcze o takich, które dobierają się facetom do spodni - zadrwił.<br>Squall spojrzał po sobie, ze złością myśląc o spostrzegawczości Seifera. Czasem trudno było mu wcisnąć kit. Zasunął do końca niesforne spodnie, mruknął coś pod nosem i obaj gunbladerzy już bez zwłoki zjechali na dół, w czeluście Ogrodu.

- Seif, jak myślisz, czy w podziemiach trafimy na jakiegoś spasionego NORGa?  
>- Kto wie. Jesteś gotów na starcie z "przerażającym" bossem?<br>- Bardziej przerażająca jest Trepe - zachichotał Squall. - Teraz to już mnie znienawidzi do końca... jestem jej bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem.  
>Dotarli windą na ostatni poziom i rozejrzeli się ciekawie. Oczywiście nigdy wcześniej tu nie byli. Nie było to jednak zbyt ciekawe miejsce, powietrze było stęchłe, a podłoga mokra i śliska. Ruszyli niepewnie przed siebie, ale ledwo uszli kilka kroków, usłyszeli gniewny głos:<br>- Gdzie leziecie? Kto was tu wpuścił, gówniarze?  
>Ich oczom ukazał się gruby facet w uniformie, jakie zwykł nosić Ogrodowy personel techniczny. Grubas niósł w ręku wiaderko i mopa, a za nim dreptał równie gruby, i bardzo długi, jamnik.<br>Seifer uznał za stosowne wytłumaczyć ich obecność.  
>- Panie eee... Norg - jasnowłosy gunblader niemal się zakrztusił, odczytawszy nazwisko ciecia, widniejące na plakietce przyczepionej do jego kieszeni - nie słyszał pan o nowym dowódcy Ogrodu? To właśnie on - machnął ręką w stronę Squalla, który próbował zachować powagę w obliczu "przerażającego bossa".<br>Norg łypnął podejrzliwie okiem na rozbawionego Leonharta, a potem na Almasy'ego.  
>- Ja tam nic nie wiem o żadnych dowódcach - oznajmił wreszcie. - I coś mi się widzi, że sobie żarty robicie, smarkacze. Zjeżdżać mi stąd zaraz! Zadeptaliście całą podłogę, a dopiero co ją umyłem - zrzędził. - Lewik, a ty dokąd leziesz? - skarcił psa, który podszedł do Squalla, wesoło merdając ogonkiem.<br>- Lewik? - zarechotał Squall. - Czy to zdrobnienie od Lewiatana?  
>- Co cię tak śmieszy, szczeniaku? - rozeźlił się Norg. - No już, zmiatajcie stąd! - przyłożył ścierką zaskoczonemu Seiferowi.<br>Squall wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc minę swojego kumpla, ale zaraz ucichł, również oberwawszy od wojowniczego sprzątacza. Wreszcie obaj postanowili zrejterować, zaśmiewając się po drodze ze spotkania.  
>- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jak pogięty musiał być scenarzysta Final Fantasy, żeby przerobić tego ciecia na wielkiego bossa - śmiał się Squall.<br>- Musiał tu być, i spotkać tego gościa - zgodził się rozbawiony Seifer.  
>- Ciekawe, czy też dostał ścierką - pękał ze śmiechu młodszy szermierz. - Może powinienem dać Norgowi podwyżkę, Seif? Wiesz, za czujność i waleczność w obronie czystej podłogi?<br>- Spójrz tam - przerwał mu kolega, wskazując na jakąś zardzewiałą klapę w podłodze. - Nie sądzisz, że tam może być zejście na niższy poziom?  
>- Ooo, masz rację, sprawdźmy to - ucieszył się Squall.<br>Podeszli do włazu i spróbowali go otworzyć. Było ciężko, ale w końcu wejście stanęło otworem. Seifer powstrzymał Squalla, który już rwał się do zejścia na dół. "Zobaczy gdzieś potwora, dostanie tego swojego Berserka, zleci z drabiny i się połamie".  
>- Czekaj, pójdę pierwszy.<br>- Czemu? - nadąsał się Squall. - Nie musisz się tak nade mną trząść, Seifer. Nie jestem ze szkła.  
>- Tu jest ciemno i ślisko, a przecież wiesz, że nie jestem taki ...zgrabny jak ty. Naprawdę chciałbyś, żebym ci spadł na głowę, jak będziemy schodzić? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć wiarygodnie.<br>- Coś mi się zdaje, że ściemniasz, ale niech ci będzie. Złaź - mruknął Squall.  
>Na dole było mało światła, gdzieniegdzie tylko paliły się słabe żarówki. W powietrzu panował jeszcze większy zaduch. Squall rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem dookoła i podszedł do jakichś drzwi. Prowadziły na metalowy pomost. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył napęd Ogrodu w całej okazałości. Na pomoście był jakiś panel, zapewne do uruchomienia całości.<br>- Szkoda, że nie wzięliśmy Dinchta. Przydałby się do pogrzebania w kabelkach - pożałował Squall, siłując się z odpaleniem mechanizmu.  
>- Poradzisz sobie doskonale bez tego palanta - naburmuszył się Seifer.<br>Nie podobało mu się wazeliniarstwo Zella, które dawało o sobie znać, kiedy tylko w pobliżu pojawiał się Squall.  
>- Wzrusza mnie twoja głęboka wiara w moje umiejętności - powiedział ironicznie Squall. - Ale czekaj... może jednak uda mi się coś z tego wykrzesać - oznajmił z lekką nadzieją, gdy zdołał włączyć zasilanie panelu. - Tylko mi nie "pomagaj". Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby Ogród uległ przyspieszonej autodestrukcji, jak pewna galbadyjska baza, no nie? - zapytał złośliwie.<br>- To był tylko jeden zasmarkany niebieski kabelek!  
>- Po co go ruszałeś?<br>- Wkurzał mnie!  
>- A rzeczywiście, te niebieskie mają nieprzyjemny zwyczaj obrzucania rozmówcy obelgami. Też ich nie lubię, są bardzo denerwujące.<br>Seifer burknął coś pod nosem, dając za wygraną. Czy to jego wina, że głupie komputery i inne urządzenia były tak kiepsko zaprojektowane, że psuły się za każdym razem, kiedy ich dotykał?  
>Squall próbował zmusić do uległości oporne urządzenie, gdy nagle coś drgnęło. Przez pomost, na którym stali, przeszły silne wibracje i zgasła połowa żarówek. Zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej.<br>- To nie ja - zarzekał się z rozpaczą Seifer. - Niczego nie dotykałem, naprawdę!  
>- Spoko - mruknął Squall. - Wydaje mi się, że to po prostu napęd zaczyna się włączać.<br>Przez potężną konstrukcję przebiegły snopy iskier i dziwnej poświaty, a potem wszystko ożyło.  
>- Haaa! Udało nam się! - cieszył się Squall. - To działa! Jestem genialny!<br>Seifer patrzył na euforię kumpla nieco pobłażliwie. Musiał jednak przyznać, że kiedy przychodziło do użerania się z komputerami i maszynami, Leonhart był bezkonkurencyjny.  
>- Dobra, geniuszu, a teraz wracajmy na górę. Musimy przecież jakoś tym sterować - przypomniał blondyn.<br>- Ooo, no właśnie. Żebyśmy tylko się nie władowali w Rybaków albo Balamb - zafrasował się Squall.

Mostek znajdował się w tym samym miejscu, które znali z gry. Wyglądał też z grubsza tak samo. Obaj przyjaciele wyjechali windą na samą górę. Przejęty Squall natychmiast rzucił się do pulpitu sterowniczego, a zaciekawiony Seifer podszedł do dużego okna. Roztaczający się stąd widok był imponujący. Niedaleko widać było Rybacki Horyzont.  
>- Nie ma się czym przejmować - powiedział Squall, zerkając jednym okiem przez okno i obserwując kurs Ogrodu. - Nie wpadniemy na nich, przejdziemy bokiem.<br>- Całe szczęście. Ale i tak trzeba jakoś się zorientować, jak się tym steruje.  
>Seifer pozostawił zafascynowanego Squalla przy pulpicie i podszedł do znajomo wyglądającej solidnej wajchy. Prawie jak w grze, tylko ze dwa razy większa. Rozpromienił się na ten widok. Wreszcie coś w sam raz dla niego - coś, czego nie zepsuje. Żadnych głupich delikatnych kabelków, przełączników, klawiatur. Nic się nie urwie. Leonhart i tak nie dałby rady tego ruszyć, więc postanowił sam spróbować.<p>

Starszy rybak, siedzący na pomoście i łowiący ryby, rozmyślał właśnie o czekającym go powrocie do domu i tłumaczeniu się przed zrzędną żoną. Z niechęcią zaczął zbierać wędki i składać krzesełko, gdy nagle padł na niego potężny cień. Podniósł wzrok i z przerażeniem spojrzał na potężną budowlę, szarżującą prosto na niego. Zapomniawszy o swoim zaawansowanym wieku, chyżo zemknął po pomoście w kierunku miasta. Obejrzawszy się przez ramię, zobaczył jeszcze, jak Ogród Balamb taranuje część doków i skręca z powrotem w stronę otwartego morza.  
>"Żona mi nie uwierzy, jak jej opowiem", pomyślał kwaśno. "Trzeba będzie znowu coś zmyślić o reumatyzmie".<p>

- Seifer, czemu to zrobiłeś? Było dobrze, a ty znowu nie wytrzymałeś. Mówiłem ci sto tysięcy razy, nie dotykaj niczego, co jest bardziej skomplikowane niż cep, to nie. Zawsze cię podkorci - Squall robił wyrzuty przyjacielowi. - Co myśmy narobili! Rozwaliliśmy port w Horyzoncie! - rozpaczał chłopak.  
>- To sterowanie jest jakieś niewydarzone - bronił się zmieszany blondyn.<br>Było mu głupio, ale miał żal do wajchy. "Wyglądała tak prosto i porządnie!"  
>- To nie sterowanie jest niewydarzone - skomentował złośliwie Squall. - Seif, czy wiesz, że pojazdami mającymi ster kieruje się NA ODWRÓT? - spytał kąśliwie. - Jak chcesz skręcić w lewo, to ciągniesz ster w prawo i tak dalej.<br>- Nie wiedziałem...  
>Młodszy chłopak złapał się za głowę.<br>- Chyba zrobię ci spis przedmiotów, których możesz dotykać. Pomyślmy... kranu możesz używać... przez tyle lat nie zepsułeś żadnego, więc to jest bezpieczne... klamki u drzwi chyba też - wyzłośliwiał się Squall. - Nie wiem, jakim cudem dotąd nie odstrzeliłeś sobie stopy - w Hyperionie też masz jakiś mechanizm! A teraz to zderzenie!  
>- Przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie - mruknął zakłopotany Seifer.<br>Squall dał wreszcie spokój skruszonemu kumplowi. "Co się stało, to się nie odstanie", pomyślał sentencjonalnie.  
>- Będę musiał iść do Horyzontu i wytłumaczyć Dobe'mu, co się stało - westchnął, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem.<br>- Dasz sobie radę. Użyj na nim swojego zabójczego uroku osobistego - nie mógł się powstrzymać blondyn. - Zbajeruj go, jak to niedawno zrobiłeś z Rinoą.  
>- Burmistrz Dobe to FACET - przypomniał Squall. - Na niego nie zadziała mój - niekwestionowany zresztą - urok.<br>- Skąd wiesz? Na Dinchta zadziałał. Jakoś bardzo cię ostatnio polubił - zakpił, nie potrafiąc jednak ukryć urazy.  
>- O, a cóż to, zazdrość? Tylko o kogo? - zaśmiał się Squall.<br>- Daj mi spokój. Z tobą to każda rozmowa schodzi na to samo - powiedział rozdrażniony Seifer.  
>- Wiem, wiem, jestem niegodziwy - powiedział z udawaną pokorą Squall. - Ale skoro tak, to czemu ciągle ze mną chodzisz, Seif? Znaczy, no... Cholera. Nie to miałem na myśli... tylko...<br>- Wiem przecież, kretynie...  
>Obaj zamilkli na chwilę, zakłopotani. Wreszcie Squall podjął rozmowę.<br>- My tu gadu gadu, a trzeba iść do Horyzontu. Czas na użycie mojego uroku. Ale zaraz! - roześmiał się. - Skoro Dobe to facet, to może TY użyłbyś swojego uroku, Seif?  
>- A więc przyznajesz, że jestem uroczy?<br>- Zamknij się, Almasy!  
>- ...<p>

- Wcale nie mówiłem, że jesteś uroczy!  
>- ...<p>

- Tak mi się tylko powiedziało!  
>- ...<p>

- Chodźmy już lepiej, muszę naściemniać Dobe'mu.

- Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity - Seifer pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, gdy wyszli już od burmistrza. Talenty krasomówcze Squalla nie tylko udobruchały Dobe'go, ale nawet zgodził się uznać zderzenie za wypadek, a nie akt agresji. - Mogę się założyć, że bez problemu sprzedałbyś igły Cactuarowi i przekonał Ruby Dragona do przejścia na wegetarianizm.  
>- A mam inne wyjście, skoro muszę naprawiać efekty twojej radosnej działalności destrukcyjnej?<br>- To było niechcący...  
>- Jak zawsze. Wiesz, Seif, powinieneś sobie wpisać do CV "Specjalność: demolka".<br>- O rany, długo będziesz mi to wytykał?  
>- Kiedy to nawet było niezłe. Zrobiłeś kawał porządnej rozwałki, Seif. Ty, taki rozsądny i regulaminowy - śmiał się Squall. - Ale dobra, wracajmy już na mostek. Trzeba rozejrzeć się po okolicy za Galbadią.<p>

- Wiesz - powiedział zamyślony Squall, siedząc przy panelu sterowniczym Ogrodu - teraz chyba zacznie się dużo dziać. Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy sobie przemyśleć niektóre rzeczy?  
>- A cóż to z ciebie się taki myśliciel zrobił? - zażartował Seifer. - Czyżbyś zamierzał WRESZCIE skorzystać ze swoich szarych komórek w celach innych niż podryw?<br>- Ciągle mi wytykasz, że "działam pod wpływem impulsu", a jak próbuję coś zrobić po twojemu, to się ze mnie nabijasz - nadąsał się Squall.  
>- Dobra, tak tylko powiedziałem... no to mów, co konkretnie masz na myśli?<br>- Bo wiesz, tak się zastanawiałem... w tym Final Fantasy cała draka z Edeą to tylko początek, nie? - przypomniał Squall. - Się zaraz okaże, że tak naprawdę to Edea jest zupełnie niewinna. Sprzedawała sobie spokojnie pomidory i nagle myk! została opętana przez Ultimecję - zakpił Squall. - Wiesz, coś w ten deseń.  
>- Może i masz rację. A, i zwróć uwagę, że wcale jej nie znamy - powiedział starszy chłopak.<br>- W Final Fantasy przykleili nam ją jako opiekunkę w bidulu. A twój bohater latał za nią jak piesek- zarechotał Squall.  
>- Ja bym nigdy nie latał za jakąś babą - oświadczył z godnością Seifer. - Tamten gość to mięczak.<br>- Mój też nie lepszy - burknął Squall. - Łazi ciągle w tych swoich pasach cnoty... " Trzeba się będzie tego pozbyć przy najbliższej okazji, to był zły pomysł".  
>Obaj siedzieli dłuższą chwilę z niezadowolonymi minami.<br>- Czemu główny bohater nie może być taki jak ja? - pożalił się młodszy gunblader. - Czy ja jestem taki okropny, żeby trzeba było mnie przerabiać, Seif?  
>- No coś ty. Po prostu to jakieś gamonie - pocieszał go kumpel. - Nie poznali się na tobie.<br>- I kazali nam ciągle ze sobą walczyć - rozważał kolejne nieścisłości Squall. - Właściwie to dziwne, ale nigdy dotąd się nie biliśmy, no nie, Seif?  
>- Rzeczywiście, nie.<br>- Może powinniśmy spróbować? - zachichotał Squall. - Niekoniecznie na gunblade'y - zastrzegł się szybko.  
>- Nie będę się z tobą bił, Squall - Seifer przewrócił oczami.<br>- Czemu? Z góry zakładasz, że bym przegrał, tak? - zapytał rozżalony Squall.  
>- Wcale nie. Ale jesteś teraz moim dowódcą. Jakby to wyglądało, gdybym się bił ze swoim zwierzchnikiem? - wyjaśnił blondyn, starając się zachować powagę.<br>Squall popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie pociągnął dalej tego wątku.  
>- Jak sądzisz, my też będziemy musieli ratować świat? Przed Ultimecją?<br>- Niedługo powinno się okazać. A czujesz się na siłach, żeby wyskakiwać w kosmos za Rinoą? - zakpił kolega. - Chyba cię to czeka.  
>- O kurczę, zapomniałem o tym. Wiesz, jakoś nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby to był wymysł z gry - powiedział dyplomatycznie młodszy gunblader. - Na myśl o tym całym kosmosie mam lęk wysokości. A poza tym jestem pewny, że jakbym faktycznie uratował Rinoę, toby mnie za to zamordowała.<br>Seifer zaśmiał się serdecznie.  
>- Oj, Leonhart... ale statkiem tobyś się chętnie przeleciał, co nie?<br>- Ragnarokiem? Pewnie - roześmiał się Squall. - To im elegancko wyszło. Ładny design i ogóle. Tylko pewnie u nas wyglądałby jak zmiętoszona puszka po sardynkach z odpadającym lakierem - skrzywił się.  
>- Ciekawe, czy Ellone ma rzeczywiście coś wspólnego z tym wszystkim, no wiesz - zainteresował się nagle Seifer.<br>- Elle...? - posmutniał nagle Squall. - Myślisz, że ją spotkamy, Seif?  
>- Nie mam pojęcia. A chciałbyś?<br>- Sam nie wiem...  
>Seifer popatrzył na markotnego przyjaciela. Po co mu przypominał o Ellone? "Seifer, jesteś idiotą", skarcił się w myślach.<br>- Wiesz co? Nie myśl o tym wszystkim, Squall. Chyba jednak twój sposób jest lepszy, podążać za wydarzeniami i nie rozmyślać o nich zanadto. Poza tym uważaj, żeby nie zacząć przypominać swojego odpowiednika z gry - zażartował.  
>- Masz rację - pocieszył się Squall. - Trzeba upaść na głowę, żeby siedzieć i przejmować się tym, co może się wydarzyć. A co pewnie i tak wcale się nie wydarzy. Na przykład scena balkonowa z końcówki - zarechotał.<br>- Co, już się poddałeś? - uśmiechnął się Seifer.  
>- Nie, ale jakoś nie bardzo to widzę. Te całe spadające gwiazdy i w ogóle, no daj spokój. To nie dla mnie. Szkoda czasu na gapienie się na zjawiska astronomiczne, skoro można od razu przejść do rzeczy - powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - A poza tym jeszcze bardziej nie wyobrażam sobie Rinoi w tej sytuacji.<br>W tym momencie na mostku pojawiła się reszta "drużyny Deling".  
>- Oooo, ale zarąbisty widok! - podekscytował się Zell, podchodząc do okna. - Szefie, sam uruchomiłeś ten cały napęd? Super!<br>Seifer zgrzytnął zębami. Znowu ten wazeliniarz Dincht. "Przyczepił się do Leonharta jak rzep do psiego ogona!" pomyślał, spoglądając z niechęcią, jak Squall z Zellem zaczęli żywą rozmowę o jakichś kwestiach związanych ze sterowaniem.  
>Quistis patrzyła nieprzyjaźnie na Squalla. Wkurzał ją coraz bardziej, a szczególnie jego błyskawiczna kariera. Jednak najbardziej zdenerwowała ją szalona popularność nowego komendanta wśród wszystkich bez wyjątku rezydentów Ogrodu. Nie rozumiała, co można lubić w takim nieobliczalnym i niepoważnym kretynie. Najwyraźniej jednak cała załoga, studenci i członkowie SeeD zbiorowo upadli na głowę. Wystarczyło się przejść którymkolwiek korytarzem, by usłyszeć: "Dziewczyny, ale mamy przystojnego komendanta, no nie?", "Ten Leonhart to fajny koleś", "Wreszcie mamy dowódcę, który wie, co robić" i tak dalej.<br>Irvine usiadł w kącie, patrząc obojętnie przez okno. Zignorował Selphie, która próbowała się dowiedzieć, czy w Galbadii jest wysoki poziom nauczania i w milczeniu czekał na rozkazy ich dowódcy.  
>Seifer uznał wreszcie, że czas zdecydować o dalszych działaniach. I spławić Dinchta, który zawraca Squallowi głowę głupotami. Podszedł spacerowym krokiem do dwójki dyskutantów.<br>- Szefie, a próbowałeś obejść ten schemat? - zaciekawił się Zell.  
>- Rany, nie szefuj mi tak ciągle. Przecież możemy sobie mówić po imieniu - zaproponował Squall.<br>- Serio? To fajnie, Squall - ucieszył się Zell.  
>Seifer wydął usta z niechęcią. "Jasne, może jeszcze od razu Squally. Co sobie będziesz żałował, Dincht."<br>- Pogadasz sobie kiedy indziej o schematach, Dincht - burknął z niechęcią do Zella, chwytając Squalla bezceremonialnie za rękaw i odciągając kawałek dalej. - Zdecydowałeś już, co teraz robimy? Galbadia jest tu gdzieś w pobliżu - przypomniał z naciskiem.  
>- Staranujemy ich - oznajmił zuchwale Squall. - Po tym władowaniu się w Horyzont nie mamy żadnych uszkodzeń. Widać nasz Ogród jest lepszy niż ten badziew w grze - powiedział z dumą. - Nic nie musimy naprawiać.<br>- Squall, to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł...  
>- Czemu? Nie pamiętasz, jak fajnie to wyglądało? Wiesz, ten mój bohater nie jest w sumie takim sztywniakiem, nie? Ma trochę fantazji. Tak fajnie się władował w tamtych. A potem desancik, rozwałka i gotowe.<br>"Squall i rozsądek. Te słowa spotykają się tylko na papierze".  
>- Galbadia jest większa - przypomniał Seifer. - Poza tym możemy uszkodzić napęd w naszym Ogrodzie. I dopiero co dowiedzieliśmy się, jak się nim kieruje.<br>- Spoko, wszystko już z grubsza wiem - zakomunikował dumnie Squall. - A co do samego sterowania... Seif, skoro już masz z tym doświadczenie - zarechotał - to właśnie ty zajmiesz się zderzeniem z Galbadią. Jesteś w tym bardzo dobry.  
>- Doświadczenie... - prychnął niezadowolony Seifer. - Mówiłem, że to było niechcący.<br>- No to teraz będzie chcący - uciął Squall. - Pamiętaj tylko o odwrotnym sterowaniu. W lewo, czyli w prawo i tak dalej. Kierunki mam nadzieję, rozróżniasz? Mogę ci napisać na jednej ręce "lewa", a na drugiej "prawa", jeśli chcesz.  
>- Leonhart! - warknął blondyn. - Mogę zapomnieć, że jesteś dowódcą i spełnić twoją prośbę sprzed godziny. Tą "nie na gunblade'y" - uściślił.<br>- No dobra, to było głupie - przyznał Squall. - Nieważne, czy rozróżniasz kierunki. Przy tym, co planujemy, to i tak mało ważne, bo albo będzie staranowanie albo unik - zaśmiał się, zapobiegawczo robiąc jednak dwa kroki w tył.  
>Blondyn machnął ręką na dowcipy kolegi. Nieważne. Jak Squall chce, to proszę bardzo, on, Seifer właduje się w tę całą Galbadię. Może nawet to będzie niezłe. Poczuł mały dreszczyk emocji, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Dla uspokojenia powtórzył sobie w pamięci cały pierwszy rozdział Regulaminu.<p>

Wrócili już prawie do Balamb, gdy zobaczyli z daleka poszukiwany Ogród Galbadia. Stacjonował niedaleko miasta.  
>- Są skubańce! No, to zaraz dostaną! - rzucił zaczepnie Squall. - Seif, łap się za wajchę! Uprzedzimy ich atak. Nie ma tak dobrze, żeby oddać im inicjatywę. A wy - rzucił energicznie do reszty drużyny - zasuwajcie na dół. Poczekajcie na nas przy dziedzińcu, przyjdziemy tam z Seiferem za kilka minut. Odmaszerować!<br>Odesłani podkomendni zasalutowali i bez słowa protestu czy komentarza wyszli ze sterowni. Tylko Zell rzucił smętne spojrzenie na Squalla. Wolałby zostać z obydwoma gunbladerami.  
>Seifer patrzył z uśmiechem na przyjaciela. "Chyba wciągnął się na dobre w to całe dowodzenie", pomyślał, obserwując Squalla, który stał przy panelu, miał skupiony wyraz twarzy i lekkie rumieńce podekscytowania na policzkach.<br>- Przywalimy im trochę od boku, Seif - poinformował kumpla, kończąc jeszcze jakieś wyliczenia. - To powinno ich trochę pogruchotać, a nam niewiele zaszkodzi. Aha, jeszcze powiem wszystkim, co mamy teraz zamiar zrobić. Lepiej, żeby połowa kadetów nie padła na serce, gdy staranujemy Galbadię, no nie?

Quistis szła razem z Irvine'm, Zellem i Selphie w stronę dziedzińca i myślała ponuro o swoim pechu. Żeby w tak krótkim czasie doświadczyć tylu frustracji! A jeszcze niedawno ten gnojek Leonhart stał przed nią ze swoim żałosnym wyrazem twarzy i powtarzał pokornie: "Tak jest, pani instruktor", "Nie, pani instruktor". Niestety te cudowne wspomnienia zniknęły w jednej chwili, jak zdmuchnięte, gdy usłyszała raźny głos Leonharta, dobiegający z Ogrodowego radiowęzła.  
>- Mówi dowódca. Przypuszczam, iż zauważyliście, że nasz Ogród jest mobilny. W sumie trudno nie zauważyć... ehm... Jak mówiłem, zamierzamy zaatakować Galbadię. Nie będziemy czekać, aż te matoły - Irvine skrzywił się paskudnie - wjadą nam tu pierwsi. Za chwilę staranujemy ich Ogród, tak więc trzymajcie się mocno!<br>Trepe rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Zgromadzeni tu studenci uważnie słuchali przemowy Leonharta. Gdy oznajmił o swoich planach, przez cały tłum przeszedł szmer podniecenia.  
>- Bądźcie gotowi na walkę. Na pewno wpadnie tu mnóstwo galbadyjskich oddziałów, to nieuniknione - ciągnął Leonhart. - Ale zwyciężymy. Pamiętajcie, jesteśmy najlepsi! A teraz czas skopać galbadyjskie tyłki i czarownicę! - zakończył Squall.<br>Cały korytarz zadrżał od gromkich ryków entuzjazmu, z jakim zgromadzeni przywitali mowę swojego dowódcy.  
>- Cid był beznadziejny - Trepe usłyszała komentarz jakiegoś starszego kadeta. - Leonhart to jest gościu!<br>- No, ma facet jaja, nie to co dyro - przyznał mu rację kolega. - Władowanie się naszym Ogrodem w Galbadię! Ja bym czegoś takiego nie wymyślił nawet po pijaku - powiedział z podziwem.  
>Quistis zawarczała pod nosem. Ile jeszcze będzie musiała tego wysłuchiwać? Niestety, musieli tu czekać na tego kretyna. Przez głowę przemknęła jej nieśmiała myśl, że może jednak coś będzie z tego zapaleńca. Wyrabiał się. Przeraziły ją własne myśli, pospiesznie uspokoiła się więc przypomnieniem, jak beznadziejny był Leonhart na misji w Timber...<p>

- No to przemowa motywacyjna odpracowana, a teraz do dzieła - uznał Squall. - Seif, dawaj na lewo! Przycelujemy im w ten wystający pomościk z żołnierzami. Dobrze by było, jakby odpadł.  
>- Tak jest, szefie! - zasalutował służbiście Seifer, chwytając dźwignię i ciągnąc ją niemal do oporu.<br>Skręcili pod ostrym kątem i przez całą budowlę przebiegły silne wibracje. Rozległ się potężny hałas rozrywanego metalu, gdy oba Ogrody zderzyły się ze sobą.  
>- Ha! Chyba popsuliśmy im szyki - uradował się Squall, patrząc, jak wstrząs zrzuca z pomostów Galbadii część oddziałów przygotowanych do ataku na Balamb. - Przywal im jeszcze raz, Seif, teraz centralnie!<br>Seifer ponownie pociągnął za drążek i po chwili drugi wstrząs zatrząsł całym Ogrodem. Gunblader czuł się taki ...potężny. Narastała w nim euforia. "Co się ze mną dzieje? - pomyślał niespokojnie. - Chyba za dużo przebywam z Leonhartem i przedawkowałem".  
>- Wiedziałem, że masz do tego talent - roześmiał się Squall, patrząc, jak Galbadii odleciał kawał lewego skrzydła. - Pięknie ich rąbnąłeś!<br>Seifer wiedział, że nie powinien czuć się dumny z takiej pochwały. Choć nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że właśnie tak się czuł. Dumny. A przecież to, co robił, było bardzo zuchwałe, nierozsądne i lekkomyślne i... do cholery, takie ekscytujące!  
>- Dzięki - powiedział skromnie. - Mogę im walnąć jeszcze raz.<br>- Spodobało ci się, co? - zarechotał Squall. - Dobra, spróbuj tak przyłożyć w tę zakichaną Galbadię, żeby się z nimi sczepić. Tym sposobem nie będą mogli nas staranować, a my wnikniemy do środka i zrobimy im zadymę!  
>Seifer zerknął na pozycję wroga i jednym płynnym ruchem skierował Ogród w stronę Galbadii, która zamierzała chyba odwzajemnić im się tym samym. Z przeraźliwym łomotem oba Ogrody uderzyły w siebie i zakleszczyły się, zatrzymując w miejscu.<br>- Dobrze, Seif! Chyba to gdzieś przy napędzie... - Squall wyjrzał przez okno na unieruchomiony Ogród. - Lećmy teraz na dół.

Zjechali windą i pobiegli w kierunku dziedzińca. Na miejscu Squalla powitały oklaski i wycie radości ze strony zgromadzonych tu kadetów i członków SeeD.  
>- Szefieee! Damy im popalić! Skopiemy im dupska!<br>- Gotowi do zrycia galbadyjskich głąbów? - zawołał bojowo Squall.  
>- Gotowiiiii! - odpowiedziały mu groźne okrzyki.<p>

Squall podszedł do swojej drużyny i zakomunikował:  
>- A teraz zasuwamy do Galbadii, trzeba poszukać Edei i ją zneutralizować. Kinneas, ty dobrze znasz teren, więc znajdziesz najlepsze wejście - zakomenderował.<br>- Tak jest - mruknął naburmuszony Irvine.  
>Miał Squallowi za złe teksty o "galbadyjskich głąbach". Aż go korciło, żeby opowiedzieć Leonhartowi coś o tutejszych kadetach. Tak jak Balambczycy uważali studentów z Galbadii za tępych buraków, tak w Galbadii kadeci z Balamb mieli opinię lalusiów i cwaniaków. Zarówno Galbadia, jak i Balamb niezwykle zgodnie uważały Trabię za wylęgarnię nudnych kujonów.<br>Zanim wdarli się do Ogrodu przeciwnika, trafili po drodze na kilka potyczek. Wróg był już w Balamb i wszędzie toczyły się zacięte walki.  
>- Dobra, teraz się rozdzielamy - zarządził Squall. - Szybciej przeszukamy to piętro. Trepe, Tilmitt i Kinneas - idziecie na prawo. Spotkamy się w tym samym miejscu. Do roboty!<p>

Szli korytarzem, zaglądając po drodze do kolejnych pomieszczeń. Od czasu do czasu zdarzały się starcia z galbadyjskimi żołnierzami, czasem spotykali zabłąkanych i spłoszonych tutejszych studentów.  
>Wreszcie weszli do jakiejś dużej sali. Squalla coś tknęło i szturchnął Seifera łokciem, wskazując mu dziwnie znajomo wyglądające miejsce. Wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, gdy nagle usłyszeli zimny głos dobiegający z wysokości:<br>- Znowu się spotykamy, SeeD.  
>Po chwili pojawiła się właścicielka głosu. Edea. Trójka kolegów stanęła więc ponownie do walki z czarownicą. Batalia nie była dużo trudniejsza niż w Deling, ale wszyscy trzej mieli świeżo w pamięci, jak skończył się tamten epizod. Żaden z nich nie chciał, żeby to się powtórzyło, walczyli więc z rozpaczliwą determinacją. Ich wysiłki zakończyły się sukcesem, gdy zobaczyli, jak przeciwniczka słania się na nogach, po czym opada na kolana. Nieufnie przyglądali się kobiecie i dziwnym efektom wizualnym towarzyszącym jej upadkowi. Wreszcie spektakularne zjawiska skończyły się, a do sali wpadli pozostali członkowie drużyny. Czekali w umówionym miejscu, a gdy Squall i koledzy nie pojawili się, poszli ich szukać.<br>- Co się stało? - zapytała Selphie.  
>- Gdy wy sobie zwiedzaliście Galbadię, my walczyliśmy ze śmiertelnie niebezpieczną czarownicą - oświadczył Zell z teatralną przesadą.<br>- O rany Dincht, ale z ciebie mięczak - burknął sfrustrowany Irvine. - Wy wszyscy tacy delikatni w tym Balamb.  
>- Cisza! - wkurzył się Squall, ciągle nieufnie obserwujący Edeę.<br>Kobieta wyglądała teraz trochę inaczej. Wstała z podłogi i skierowała się nieco chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku trójki SeeDów. Squallem targnął silny niepokój. "Gdzie tu lezie? Chyba jej się nagle nie przypomniało o opętaniu Seifa?"  
>Stanął błyskawicznie przed przyjacielem, zasłaniając go, i wymierzył gunblade'a w stronę zbliżającej się Edei.<br>- Stój - zażądał. - I nic nie kombinuj, bo w każdej chwili możemy ci dokopać jeszcze bardziej.  
>- Spokojnie, chłopcze. Nie widziałeś "transformacji"? - zapytała ironicznie kobieta. - Chciałam zauważyć, że walczyliście z Ultimecją, która była uprzejma użyć mojego ciała. Ale już się z niego wyniosła.<br>- To znaczy, że już nie jesteś... nie jest pani ...opętana? - zapytał nieufnie Squall, zabierając jednak ostrze sprzed jej twarzy.  
>- No pewnie. Rany, jak dobrze wreszcie pozbyć się tej cholery - westchnęła z ulgą Edea. - Była strasznie pretensjonalna i miała fatalny gust. Widziałeś, jak się ubierała? Te wszystkie pióra i jakieś ekscentryczne stroiki. Istna tandeta - skwitowała pogardliwie. - Ja wolę klasyczne stroje, proste i eleganckie. A te jej wymysły? Normalnie wieś tańczy i śpiewa!<br>Squall z Seiferem z osłupieniem słuchali tych modowych wynurzeń.  
>- Teraz mogę wrócić do swojej pracy, o ile mnie z niej jeszcze nie wylali - mruknęła kobieta. - Ale może szef kupi tekst o opętaniu.<br>- A gdzie pani pracuje? - zapytał oszołomiony Squall. - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z sierocińcem? - zaryzykował ponownie zgadywankę.  
>A nuż się sprawdzi. I Edea chyba go nie kopnie za nietrafiony strzał, uznał z ponurym humorem.<br>- Hmm, w pewnym sensie - była przeciwniczka spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Skąd o tym wiesz, chłopcze?  
>- Ej, trochę szacunku, paniusiu! - uznał wreszcie za stosowne wtrącić się do rozmowy urażony Seifer. - To jest dowódca Ogrodu Balamb i SeeD i nie jest żadnym twoim chłopcem!<br>- O, a ciebie to skądś kojarzę - przyjrzała się blondynowi uważnie Edea.  
>Squallowi bardzo nie spodobało się to spojrzenie. "A może tak tylko ściemnia, i nadal jest opętana?" Kopnął kolegę w kostkę i syknął niemal bezgłośnie:<br>- Seif, siedź cicho i nie rzucaj się w oczy. Na wszelki wypadek.  
>- Pamiętam! - uśmiechnęła się Edea. - Jak ta tandeciara siedziała we mnie, to słyszałam niektóre jej myśli. Gdzieś cię wcześniej zobaczyła i bardzo na ciebie leciała - zaśmiała się nieco złośliwie, patrząc na speszonego Seifera. - Miała ochotę cię...<br>- Wystarczy tego! - uciął Squall. - Może wróćmy do tematu. Mówiła pani, że gdzie pracuje? - było mu obojętne, o czym będą rozmawiać, byle nie o Ultimecji i o tym, co zamierzała zrobić Seiferowi. Nie mógł tego słuchać.  
>- Jestem architektem - oznajmiła Edea. - Ale trafiłeś z tymi sierocińcami. To moja specjalność - wyjaśniła. - Choć teraz przerzucam się na inne projekty.<br>- Zaraz... - uświadomił sobie nagle Squall. - Skoro już nie jest pani opętana... to gdzie podziała się Ultimecja?  
>- Pewnie szuka sobie odpowiedniej ofiary na kolejne wcielenie - wzruszyła ramionami Edea.<br>- Cooo?  
>W tym momencie usłyszeli głuchy łomot i obejrzeli się w kierunku hałasu. Trepe upadła na podłogę bez przytomności.<br>- Ot i macie odpowiedź, gdzie jest teraz Ultimecja - oznajmiła beznamiętnie Edea, poprawiając sobie fałdy sukni.  
>Squall zamrugał niepewnie. "Ale się pokopało". Zbliżył się w kierunku leżącej Quistis i podejrzliwie łypnął okiem na Edeę.<br>- Jak to działa? - zapytał. - Długo trwa to wcielanie? I co potem się dzieje?  
>- To zależy od siły woli ofiary - oznajmiła Edea. - Ultimecja potrzebuje trochę czasu pomiędzy kolejnymi opętaniami. Kustomizuje sobie ofiarę, tak jakby. A potem ocknie się w nowym ciele i cała kołomyja od początku.<br>- A po czym poznamy, że Trepe jest skustomizowana? - zapytał bezradnie Squall, odczuwając dziwność całej rozmowy. "Kto wie, czy Ultimecja zdoła kiedykolwiek ją opętać", naszła go złośliwa myśl. "Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wymiękła w starciu z Trepe".  
>- Pewnie dostanie jakichś piór - zadrwiła Edea. - Na mur beton tak będzie. Nie wierzę, że Ulce zmienią się upodobania estetyczne. A ty, chłopcze, uważaj - rzuciła w kierunku Seifera. - Ona nadal chce cię mieć.<br>- Tak się nie stanie! - zawołał porywczo Squall. - Nie pozwolę na to.  
>Edea spojrzała na niego ironicznie.<br>- Na siebie też uważaj. W rankingu Ulki niczym nie ustępujesz swojemu koledze. W Deling miała niezłą zagwozdkę, jak pojawiliście się obaj naraz!  
>Seifer ze Squallem poczuli się bardzo niewyraźnie. Perspektywa bycia obiektem pożądania jakiejś pokręconej psychopatki była mało zachęcająca.<br>- Ale teraz mamy chyba chwilę spokoju, nie? - z nadzieją spytał Squall. - Skoro ...Ulka dopiero kustomizuje sobie Trepe, to na razie nie będzie żadnej wrogiej działalności?  
>- Muszę cię zmartwić, chłopcze ...znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, komendancie Leonhart - poprawiła się szybko Edea, słysząc złowieszczy pomruk Seifera - Ulka opętała sobie kogo innego, niejako w zastępstwie. Nie była bardzo zadowolona z takiego tymczasowego "rycerza", ale ktoś musiał dla niej odwalać czarną robotę. Ten koleś pewnie teraz realizuje jej plany.<br>- Dziwne, że jakoś go do tej pory nie spotkaliśmy - sceptycznie mruknął Squall.  
>- Bo Ulka uznała, że jest za mało reprezentacyjny, żeby się z nią pokazywać - poinformowała go Edea. - Jak opęta twojego groźnego przyjaciela - komendancie Leonhart - powiedziała złośliwie - to dopiero wtedy będzie się z nim afiszowała.<br>- Nie opęta go! - rozzłościł się ponownie Squall.  
>- Dobra, dobra, ja tylko ostrzegam - kobieta uniosła ręce w geście rezygnacji.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

- No i co teraz, Seif? - zakłopotał się Squall. - Trepe jest właśnie w trakcie 'kustomizacji', a ja nie wiem, co z nią zrobić.  
>Obaj stali w ambulatorium koło łóżka z nieprzytomną Quistis. Wrócili do Ogrodu, który, jak się okazało, nie uszkodził się zbytnio od zderzeń, a wojska galbadyjskie zostały odparte przez dzielnych studentów. Na szczęście napastników nie było zbyt wielu, a poza tym kadeci i SeeD walczyli z zapałem, który zaskoczył chyba nawet samych agresorów. Przemowa Squalla zagrzewała Balambczyków do boju i zawzięcie bili się za swojego dowódcę.<br>- Na barana i do Esthar z buta - zakpił Seifer.  
>- Jakiś ty dowcipny. Ale Esthar... może istnieje ten cały dr Odine - zastanawiał się Squall. - Kto wie, czy nie powinniśmy tam wyruszyć? Oczywiście nie z buta - zastrzegł się. - Nie zamierzam nosić Trepe, ani zresztą nikogo. Nie jestem frajerem - zarechotał. - Podjedziemy sobie Ogrodem, będzie szybciej.<br>- No ale co chcesz robić w Esthar? Nigdy nie byliśmy na tamtym kontynencie, nawet nie wiemy, czy miasto nadal istnieje - przypomniał mu Seifer. - Od dawna nie było o nim wieści.  
>- Spoko, no chyba nie zapadło się pod ziemię.<br>Do ambulatorium wszedł Zell, który właśnie wrócił z Balamb. Squall wysłał go z misją sprawdzenia, czy miasto nie ucierpiało od obecności galbadyjskich oddziałów.  
>- Wróciłem - oznajmił na wypadek, jakby nikt się tego nie domyślił.<br>- No to gadaj, czego się dowiedziałeś - ponaglił go dowódca.  
>- Balamb jest bezpieczne, Galbadyjczycy wynieśli się zaraz po tym, jak ich pokonaliśmy. Nic nie zniszczyli, tylko szukali kogoś - zameldował.<br>- Kogo? - Squall zmarszczył brwi, czując, jak przenika go niemiłe podejrzenie.  
>- Jakiejś Ellone - zakomunikował obojętnie Zell. - Nikt nie wie, co to za jedna, nikt jej nie widział, i nie wiadomo, czemu Galbadyjczycy jej szukają.<br>- OK, Zell... posiedź tu teraz trochę z Trepe, my z Seiferem idziemy coś sprawdzić - oświadczył Squall.  
>Obaj gunbladerzy wyszli z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Dinchta samego.<br>- Ellone... czyli jednak ona ma coś wspólnego z tym wszystkim - powiedział zamyślony Squall. - Czy my też powinniśmy jej szukać? Ciekawe, gdzie teraz się podziewa...

Zaraz przy wejściu Squalla znowu otoczyła gromadka "fanek". Seifer przeczekiwał ze znużeniem każdą kolejną rozmowę. Droga na zewnątrz wydłużyła im się trzykrotnie, bo oczywiście Leonhartowi nawet do głowy nie przyszło spławić którąkolwiek z dziewczyn. Wreszcie przeszli przez bramki wejściowe i wydostali się na zewnątrz. Usiedli na jakimś murku.  
>- Szliśmy tu całe dwadzieścia minut. Nie mógłbyś być trochę bardziej asertywny?<br>- A cóż to za wyszukane słownictwo, Seif? O co ci chodzi?  
>- O te wszystkie dziewczyny. Jak gdzieś idziesz, to zaraz przyklejają się do ciebie całe tłumy. A ty gadasz z każdą.<br>- Jestem teraz dowódcą. Muszę dbać o dobre stosunki z podwładnymi.  
>- Pewnie. Nikt tak troskliwie nie dba o podwładnych, jak ty. Szczególnie o damską część.<p>

W pewnym oddaleniu od dwójki gunbladerów stała niewysoka dziewczyna i obserwowała ich uważnie od dłuższego czasu.  
>- Do licha, to chyba oni - mruknęła do siebie. - Niemożliwe, żebym się myliła.<br>Zamyśliła się na chwilę, a potem podjęła decyzję i ruszyła w kierunku chłopaków.

Seifer jęknął w duchu, kątem oka dostrzegając zbliżającą się do nich jakąś dziewczynę. "Znowu!"  
>- Leonhart, chyba idzie kolejna twoja wielbicielka - mruknął niezadowolony do kolegi, nie patrząc w kierunku nadchodzącej.<br>Zdziwił się kompletną ciszą i brakiem odpowiedzi. Zaskoczony podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Squall patrzy jak osłupiały na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę. "A jego co tak nagle zatkało?" zdziwił się Seifer. Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. "Czy to...?"  
>- Elle? - spytał niepewnie Squall.<br>Dziewczyna skinęła głową.  
>- Squall i Seifer - powiedziała. - Tak myślałam, że to wy.<br>- Co się z tobą działo? - zapytał zdumiony Seifer. - Przez tyle lat nic o tobie nie wiedzieliśmy. Pewnego dnia po prostu zniknęłaś.  
>- Długo by opowiadać...<br>Squall zamilkł, więc Seifer przejął inicjatywę.  
>- Jak nas znalazłaś?<br>Zanim jednak Ellone odpowiedziała, Squall nie wytrzymał i wypalił:  
>- Myślałem, że mnie zostawiłaś! - powiedział, nie potrafiąc ukryć żalu i pretensji w głosie.<br>- Squall, nie bądź melodramatyczny - odparła dziewczyna. - To nie była moja decyzja. Nie miałam żadnego wyboru. Wydaje ci się, że było mi łatwo? Przez ten cały czas byłam ciągle sama. Ty miałeś Seifera, a zresztą przecież i tak zawsze wolałeś jego towarzystwo.  
>- Eee... ja... co? - zapytał niezbyt inteligentnie Squall.<br>- Dobrze pamiętam, jak często przychodziłeś do mnie i opowiadałeś z przejęciem "Seif powiedział..." albo "Seif uważa, że..." Był dla ciebie autorytetem, jak starszy brat - przypomniała z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - A czy nie powiedziałeś mi raz, że go ko-  
>- Wystarczy! - przerwał jej w pół słowa, czerwieniąc się. - Jak się jest dzieckiem, to się wygaduje różne rzeczy.<br>- Pamiętam też, że Seifer ciągle musiał cię wyciągać z jakichś kłopotów. Wiecznie się w coś ładowałeś, Squall - zaśmiała się.  
>- Nadal to robi - oznajmił z uśmiechem starszy chłopak.<br>- Wcale nie. Seif po prostu kocha nad życie regulaminy - bronił się Squall.  
>- Och, ciągle mówisz do niego Seif? To urocze - roześmiała się Ellone. - A poza tym obserwowałam was przez chwilę, zanim tu przyszliście. Nie wyglądałeś na samotnego, Squall - powiedziała nieco złośliwie. - Chyba że przywidziały mi się te tłumy dziewczyn kłębiące się koło ciebie.<br>Gunblader nadąsał się i przez chwilę przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Ellone z Seiferem, ale gdy kolejny raz zaczęli wesołe wspominki z serii "a pamiętasz, jak Squall...", nie wytrzymał.  
>- Ja tu cały czas jestem - oznajmił. - A wy opowiadacie sobie o mnie jakieś żenujące historyjki z dzieciństwa. Może lepiej pogadamy o czym innym? Jak na przykład, skąd się tu nagle wzięłaś, Elle? I czy wiesz, że szuka cię galbadyjskie wojsko?<br>Ellone spoważniała.  
>- Nie tylko galbadyjskie - westchnęła. - Esthar też mnie szuka.<br>- Co takiego? Ellone, w co się wplątałaś? - zapytał zaskoczony Seifer.  
>- Słyszeliście o niejakiej Ultimecji? - zapytała.<br>Squall prychnął z niechęcią.  
>- Czy słyszeliśmy? Mieliśmy nieprzyjemność tłuc się z nią dwa razy.<br>- O cholera - mruknęła zafrasowana Ellone. - No to opowiadanie będzie krótsze. Żeby nie przewlekać - to ja ją tu zaciągnęłam.  
>- Że co?<br>- Nieumyślnie, rzecz jasna - wyjaśniła szybko dziewczyna. - Ale, jakby nie było, to między innymi przeze mnie Ulka jest tutaj.  
>Spojrzała na osłupiałych chłopaków i westchnąwszy ciężko, zaczęła opowiadanie.<br>- Mam pewne specyficzne umiejętności - powiedziała.  
>Zanim jednak zdążyła wyjaśnić, jakie, Squall jej przerwał.<br>- No nie gadaj! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany. - Umiesz przenosić czyjąś świadomość w czasie?  
>- Nie... - powiedziała powoli, spoglądając uważnie na chłopaka. - Skąd ci przyszedł do głowy taki dziwny pomysł?<br>- Yyy... nieważne. Mów dalej. Co to za umiejętności?  
>- Teleportacja - powiedziała krótko.<br>- O kurde! Ale suuuper! - Squall znowu nie wytrzymał. - To nawet jeszcze lepsze. Serio potrafisz się teleportować?  
>- Serio - powiedziała cierpko. - Widzę, że przyjąłeś to z wielkim entuzjazmem.<br>- A umiesz przenosić tylko siebie, czy drugą osobę też? - zapytał podchwytliwie Squall.  
>- Czyżbyś chciał się znaleźć w jakimś konkretnym miejscu?<br>- Owszem, w -  
>- Ellone, nie daj się podpuszczać. Chyba wiem, co to za miejsce - oświadczył złośliwie Seifer. - Jak znam Squalla, to ma na myśli damską część dormitorium w Ogrodzie albo coś w tym rodzaju.<br>- Proszę proszę, co wyrosło z mojego młodszego brata! - parsknęła serdecznym śmiechem Ellone, a Seifer jej zawtórował.  
>- Ale wy jesteście. Robicie sobie ze mnie śmichy-chichy, a mieliśmy gadać o Ultimecji - naburmuszył się Squall.<br>- Dobra, no więc w skrócie to było tak. Pewnego dnia Estharczycy zgarnęli mnie z sierocińca - rzecz jasna nie z powodu moich pięknych oczu - skomentowała ironicznie - tylko zdolności. Spędziłam kawał życia jako królik doświadczalny u dr Odine'a. Gość miał obsesję na punkcie skonstruowania urządzenia, które działałoby tak, jak moje umiejętności. Włóczył mnie po różnych lokacjach i robił badania. Wreszcie skonstruował ten swój gadżecik w kilku egzemplarzach i wyobraźcie sobie, że posiał jeden z nich na którejś z naszych wypraw. Chyba byliśmy wtedy w jakimś zamku czy coś. Zachciało nam się zwiedzać zabytki, kurde. Zwiedzanie ruin jest bardzo szkodliwe - pouczyła ich. - No i gadżecik wpadł w łapki Ulki. Przyteleportowała się tutaj z tego swojego zamku. To urządzonko to był prototyp, więc nie działał jak należy. I przeniosło tu tylko jej "świadomość" - jak byłeś łaskaw zauważyć - powiedziała do Squalla. - Dlatego musi opętywać inne osoby. Aha, zapomniałam dodać, że moje teleportacje działają w obrębie iluś tam światów. Bo jest ich trochę, jakbyście nie wiedzieli.  
>- Wiemy - przyznał Seifer, ale zamilkł, boleśnie szturchnięty przez Squalla w żebra.<br>Ellone zerknęła podejrzliwie na chłopaków, ale wróciła do opowiadania.  
>- Miałam dość eksperymentów i siedzenia w laboratorium, no i pewnego dnia zwiałam doktorkowi. W końcu trzeba kiedyś pożyć i trochę zaszaleć, no nie? Zwiedzałam sobie różne światy, ale w końcu wróciłam tu i niestety pokapowałam się, że Ulka też tu jest. No i kłopot w tym, że ona mnie ściga - wyznała. - Napaliła się na ten wynalazek i chce, żeby został skończony. Umie jakoś wyczuć moją obecność, więc nie mogę za długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu. Drugi kłopot jest taki, że osobę, która choć raz się ze mną teleportowała, Ulka też jest w stanie namierzyć. Tak więc, Squall - wybacz, ale nie przeniosę cię do damskiego dormitorium - powiedziała sarkastycznie.<br>Squall mruknął coś pod nosem.  
>- Doktorek ma właśnie w ten sposób przechlapane - oznajmiła nieco mściwie Ellone. - Musi się teraz ukrywać przed Ulką w Bazie Księżycowej. Tam jeszcze nie udało jej się dostać. Ale ja chyba muszę tam wrócić i z nim pogadać. Narobiliśmy trochę bałaganu, przydałoby się to jakoś odkręcić.<br>Squall pomyślał, że chyba nie ma już co ściemniać.  
>- A nie zgubiliście aby więcej tych waszych gadżetów? - zapytał od niechcenia. - Skąd wiesz, że ktoś nie znalazł drugiego takiego i nie użył go?<br>Ellone spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.  
>- Tobie się wydaje, że każdy tak od razu znajdzie jakieś nieznane urządzenie i bez zastanowienia go użyje? Co za kretyn by tak zrobił?<br>Seifer chrząknął z rozbawieniem.  
>- No bo wiesz... wydaje mi się, że jednak zgubiliście jeszcze jedno - powiedział stropiony Squall.<br>- Do licha! Nie mów, że znalazłeś coś takiego! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Ellone.  
>- Owszem, znalazłem. I użyłem - przyznał się. - Bardzo mnie to zainteresowało.<br>- Mogłam się tego spodziewać - jęknęła, patrząc na chłopaka.  
>- Mówiłem - roześmiał się Seifer - nadal to robi.<br>- Byliśmy z Seiferem w paru tych światach - oznajmił beztrosko młodszy gunblader. - W jednym trafiliśmy na takiego zabawnego gościa z jasnymi włosami. Mówię ci, jaki on miał miecz! Chyba trzy razy większy niż on sam. Seifer ukuł teorię o kompensacji pewnych... ejże, znasz może tego faceta? - zainteresował się Squall, zerkając na speszoną Ellone.  
>- Czy znam...? No, to chyba można tak powiedzieć - przyznała. - Wy i wasze teorie! - rozzłościła się nagle.<br>Seifer i Squall spojrzeli na siebie, po czym ryknęli gromkim śmiechem.  
>- Zamknijcie się natychmiast - rozkazała im. - Nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego.<br>- Elle... chyba już wiem, co robiłaś na tych swoich wycieczkach po różnych światach - śmiał się Squall. - Ale wiesz co? Przybijmy sobie piątkę! Przynajmniej wiesz, jak się dobrze bawić.  
>Ellone oznajmiła wyniośle:<br>- To nie jest tak, jak myślisz.  
>- Jaaasne - nie dowierzał Squall. - Ale wiesz, odkryliśmy coś ciekawego. Wyobraź sobie, że w którymś z tych światów zrobili o nas grę! - oznajmił dziewczynie z dumą. - Zagraliśmy sobie nawet w nią z Seiferem.<br>- Tak? To znaczy, że miałeś rację. Doktorek musiał zgubić kolejny gadżet - spochmurniała Ellone. - Cholera, jak sobie pomyślę, kto i gdzie mógł jeszcze trafić na ten jego wynalazek...  
>- Może zgubił tylko te trzy - próbował ją pocieszyć Squall, ale wiedział, że to zabrzmiało raczej głupio. "Tylko trzy... no rzeczywiście, nie ma się czym przejmować. Zważywszy, że na jeden trafiła psychopatka, na drugi my z Seiferem, a na trzeci jacyś gościowie od gier."<br>- No dobra, to jest problem na później - machnęła ręką Ellone. - Ulka jest na razie ważniejsza. A ta wasza gra - zainteresowała się - to bardzo przypomina was i wszystko, co robicie? Bo może to był tylko fuks, a nie, że ktoś znalazł Odine'owy wynalazek - łudziła się.  
>- Muszę cię zmartwić - oznajmił Seifer. - Bardzo dużo się zgadza. Nie wszystko co prawda, ale nie sądzę, by to mógł być przypadek.<br>- I co, fajnie się grało sobą samym? - zapytała Ellone z uśmieszkiem. - Ile dziewczyn poderwałeś w grze, Squall? To jakieś questy były?  
>- Iiii tam, questy - burknął niezadowolony Squall. - Wiesz, Elle, tych naszych bohaterów to całkiem zepsuli. Mój jest bardzo ponury i z nikim nie lubi gadać. Wcale nie jest taki miły i sympatyczny jak ja - oznajmił z rozbrajającym brakiem skromności.<br>- Nie narzekaj - zbeształ go Seifer. - Twój ponurak przynajmniej robił za wielkiego bohatera. A ze mną co zrobili? Musiałem być pomagierem głównego bossa i ciągle tłuc się z Leonhartem - pożalił się dziewczynie.  
>- Rzeczywiście dziwny pomysł - szczerze zdziwiła się Ellone. - Przecież wiem, że kto jak kto, ale ty, Seifer za nic w świecie nie skrzywdziłbyś Squalla.<br>Seifer zaczerwienił się i wymamrotał cicho "Przecież nie będę się bił z chudym smarkaczem", ale nikt tego nie usłyszał.  
>Squall przypomniał sobie o swoim wcześniejszym pytaniu i podjął rozmowę.<br>- Elle, powiedz mi coś. Byliśmy w świecie z innej gry, ale tylko chwilę. I tam widziałem jedną taką dziewczynę...  
>- No nie, Squall - jęknął Seifer. - A ty znowu swoje!<br>- Widzisz, jaki sztywniak? - marudził Squall. - Ciągle się mnie czepia.  
>- Zobaczył gdzieś dziewczynę z różowymi włosami i dziwnym mieczem i napalił się jak głupi, żeby ją poznać - wyjaśnił pobłażliwie Seifer. - Wiercił mi dziurę w brzuchu, żebyśmy się tam wybrali ponownie.<br>- Bo zaraz jak wróciliśmy do Ogrodu, to Seifer zabrał mi to wasze urządzenie i gdzieś schował - nadąsał się Squall. - I nie chce mi go oddać.  
>- Czyli to tam chciałeś się znaleźć? Nie w damskim dormitorium? - zaśmiała się Ellone.<br>- No... tak.  
>- Byłam tam, owszem. I chyba wiem, o kogo ci chodzi, Squall - uśmiechnęła się.<br>- Ooo, to fajnie! Przeteleportujesz mnie tam, Elle?  
>- Zostawmy twoje romanse na później, Squall. Teraz mamy chyba ważniejsze sprawy do zrobienia - przypomniał przyjacielowi Seifer.<br>- Fakt - przyznał mu niechętnie rację Squall. - Wiesz, Elle, jak tłukliśmy ostatnim razem Ulkę, to udało nam się ją pokonać, ale po walce ona wlazła w jedną naszą koleżankę i ją opętała.  
>- Co? - przeraziła się Ellone. - I tak sobie o tym mówisz, jakby nigdy nic?<br>- No a co mam zrobić? - zakłopotał się Squall. - Ona na razie leży i jest nieprzytomna. Nie wiemy, co z nią począć.  
>Dziewczyna zamyśliła się.<br>- Wracam do Odine'a - zdecydowała. - Muszę się z nim rozmówić. Może on coś wymyśli. A wy moglibyście się pofatygować do Esthar? Ja was nie przeniosę, lepiej nie ryzykować.  
>- Spoko. Wiesz, Elle, nie wiem, czy ci mówiłem, ale zostałem dowódcą Ogrodu! - oznajmił dumnie.<br>- Niesamowite. Widzę, że pniesz się błyskawicznie po szczebelkach kariery, co Squall? - uśmiechnęła się Ellone.  
>- Tak jakoś wyszło - oświadczył skromnie gunblader. - A co do Esthar... hej, ty przecież znasz to miasto! - ucieszył się. - Fajnie tam jest?<br>- To zależy, co rozumiesz przez "fajnie", Squall.  
>- Tłumaczę ze Squallowego na nasze - wtrącił się złośliwie Seifer - on pyta, czy jest tam dużo dziewczyn, które mógłby poderwać.<br>- Nieprawda! - zaperzył się młodszy gunblader. - Tobie się wydaje, że ja cały czas myślę tylko o jednym.  
>- A nie jest tak? - droczył się z nim kumpel. - No może nie cały czas. Przypuszczam, że zapominasz o tym, gdy z ogniem w oczach rzucasz się na potwory.<br>- Przynajmniej nie demoluję prowincjonalnych miasteczek Ogrodem - odwzajemnił mu się Squall.  
>- Jak tak was słucham, to zastanawiam się, czemu nie wykorzystali tego w waszej grze - roześmiała się Ellone. - Schematy kumpelskie też są przecież bardzo popularne - uznała ze znawstwem. - No w każdym razie, ja się chyba będę zbierała. Uważajcie na siebie i czekam na was u doktorka w bazie. Musimy coś wymyślić i skończyć z Ulką raz a dobrze.<br>- To do zobaczenia, Elle.  
>Dziewczyna zniknęła tak szybko, że niemal nie zarejestrowali tego wzrokiem. Patrzyli jeszcze chwilę w miejsce, gdzie ostatnio ją widzieli, po czym zgodnie ruszyli z powrotem do Ogrodu.<p>

Rinoa stała oparta o balustradę i patrzyła na obszerny plac, po którym kręciły się masy studentów i członków SeeD. Myślała właśnie o tym, co powiedział jej Leonhart. A raczej o ich planach odnośnie Ultimecji. Dosyć ją to zaciekawiło, bo wynudziła się już porządnie. Podczas bitwy Ogrodów nie dali jej nawet raz wystrzelić, musiała siedzieć w jakimś cholernym "bezpiecznym miejscu". To było frustrujące. "Żadnej akcji, a do Timber pewnie nieprędko wrócę", mruknęła do siebie. Nie lubiła siedzieć na tyłku i nic nie robić, więc gdy Leonhart oznajmił jej, że wybiera się z kolegami do Esthar, poinformowała go, że może się do nich przyłączyć. Nie to, żeby jej jakoś specjalnie zależało, ale trochę szkoda jej było Quistis, którą zdążyła dosyć polubić. Zresztą chyba z wzajemnością.  
>Tak czy inaczej, gdy powiedziała Leonhartowi o chęci udziału w "misji", uradował się, jakby wygrał milion gil. Wzruszyła ramionami, nie pojmując, z czego się tak cieszy. Obserwowała teraz tego postrzeleńca, jak bawi się z Diablem na trawniku. Nie wiedziała już, co o nim myśleć. Beztroska Leonharta była dla niej czymś nowym. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego zachowania. Wychowała się wśród wojskowych, nieustannie przewijających się przez jej dom rodzinny. Jej ojciec był szychą w armii, więc od dziecka była oswojona z poważnym traktowaniem obowiązków i dyscypliną. Nawet jej koledzy z ruchu oporu - Zone i Watts byli małomównymi twardzielami, którzy odsłużyli kilka lat w oddziałach specjalnych. Całe jej życie upływało więc pod znakiem militariów.<br>A teraz trafiła na takiego gadatliwego narwańca, który w dodatku przez cały czas łaził uśmiechnięty, i to było... dziwnie fascynujące. Zaskoczyło ją to, że dyrektor Cid mianował Leonharta dowódcą. "Chyba nie za dobrze już z jego zdrowymi zmysłami", pomyślała sarkastycznie. Musiała jednak przyznać, że ten pajac poradził sobie zaskakująco dobrze z atakiem na Galbadię.  
>- Twój pies mnie wykończy - wysapał Squall, podchodząc do Rinoi z ziającym Diablem.<br>Rottweiler był przeszczęśliwy. O wiele bardziej podobało mu się aportowanie żółtej piłeczki niż atakowanie smoków.  
>- Mam tylko nadzieję, że przy najbliższej walce rzuci się na potwora, a nie zacznie łasić się do niego - powiedziała cierpko. - Ty i te twoje zabawy, Leonhart.<br>Squall uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, ale powiedział:  
>- Nie można cały czas myśleć o obowiązkach. Czasem trzeba się trochę wyluzować. Też powinnaś, jesteś zbyt poważna. I sztywna - dorzucił zuchwale.<br>- Nie jestem sztywna - oburzyła się dziewczyna, spozierając na niego ze złością.  
>- Owszem, jesteś - odważył się powtórzyć, zastanawiając się, w którym momencie dostanie mu się za bezczelność.<br>- Nie jestem - zdenerwowała się Rinoa. - To, że nie szczerzę się bez przerwy tak jak ty, nie znaczy, że jestem sztywna.  
>- Bez przerwy? Czyżbyś mnie tak wnikliwie obserwowała? - zażartował Squall.<br>- Pewnie, bo już nie mam lepszego zajęcia - odburknęła, zakłopotana. "Cholera, czy ja się naprawdę tak często na niego gapię?"  
>- To był żart - roześmiał się chłopak. - Wiesz w ogóle, co to takiego?<br>- Odwal się - zdenerwowała się. "O co mu chodzi, do diabła? Co się tak przyczepił?"  
>- Pewnie nawet nie potrafisz się uśmiechnąć - drażnił się z nią dalej Squall. - Ciągle chodzisz taka ponura, o! - udał, że ją naśladuje.<br>Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał posępnie, ale zaraz odskoczył ze śmiechem, żeby nie oberwać od wściekłej Rinoi.  
>- Potrafię - powiedziała wreszcie po chwili milczenia. - Ale nie zamierzam się uśmiechać na rozkaz, bo ty tak chcesz.<br>- Chciałbym doczekać tej wielkopomnej chwili. Tylko uprzedź mnie wcześniej, żebym nie doznał jakiegoś ataku serca z zaskoczenia - roześmiał się Squall.  
>- Leonhart, mam wrażenie, że chcesz porządnie dostać - rozzłościła się.<br>- Przecież to tylko normalna rozmowa - bronił się Squall. - Czy to może kolejna rzecz, o której pierwszy raz słyszysz? - zakpił.  
>Niestety, tym razem refleks nie uchronił go przed atakiem zirytowanej dziewczyny. Zgrabnie popchnięty, Squall runął do Ogrodowej fontanny, rozbryzgując dookoła wodę.<br>- No cóż, Diablo - powiedział ze stoickim spokojem, siadając w wodzie i spoglądając na obserwującego go psa - chyba jest jakiś postęp. W końcu mnie nie kopnęła - zaśmiał się.  
>Pies zaskomlał przepraszająco, po czym odbiegł za oddalającą się Rinoą.<p>

- Squall, zbliżamy się do kontynentu estharskiego - poinformował Seifer, obserwujący przez okno horyzont.  
>- Mhm, widzę - odparł z roztargnieniem Squall, wpatrując się w ekran, na którym widniała mapa z zarysami lądu.<br>- Ciągle gapisz się w ten monitor - zniecierpliwił się blondyn. - Przyrośniesz w końcu do niego. Lepiej zobacz, jak to naprawdę wygląda.  
>- Zrzęda - oświadczył Squall, wstał jednak posłusznie znad pulpitu sterowniczego i podszedł do przyjaciela.<br>Brzegi kontynentu były bardzo strome i skaliste.  
>- Nie wjedziemy tam Ogrodem. Będziemy musieli dalej iść na piechotę.<br>- O rany - powiedział zrozpaczony Seifer. - Znowu?  
>- Coś ci się nie podoba? Przyda nam się spacerek dla zdrowia - zażartował Squall.<br>- Spacerek? Nazywasz to spacerkiem? Przecież to jakaś niesamowita ilość kilometrów!  
>- Nie łam się, Seif. Damy radę, co to dla nas - oznajmił dziarsko Squall. - Zresztą inaczej i tak się tam nie dostaniemy.<br>- Dobra, ale jak umrę w połowie drogi - oskarżycielskim gestem Seifer wyciągnął w kierunku przyjaciela palec - to będzie TWOJA wina.  
>- Spoko, nie umrzesz. Pamiętam, jak ożywczo działa na ciebie wzmianka o eksploracji jaskiń - przypomniał złośliwie Squall. - Od razu wstępują w ciebie niespożyte siły. Jak już będziesz umierający, to nie omieszkam z tego skorzystać.<br>- Co robimy teraz, Squall? - zapytał Zell, wchodzący właśnie do sterowni na czele małej grupki. - Schodzimy na ląd?  
>- Tak. Spróbujemy dostać się do Księżycowych Wrót. Do samego Esthar nie mamy się po co pchać. Trepe zostawimy tutaj, a ty, Kinneas, i ty Tilmitt, będziecie mieć na nią oko. W razie, jakby została "skustomizowana" - zdecydował Squall.<br>Irvine i Selphie skinęli głowami i wyszli z pomieszczenia. Snajper był zadowolony, że nie musi wlec się z tym kretynem Leonhartem na jakieś zadupie, a Selphie było w zasadzie wszystko jedno.  
>- Poza tym idzie z nami Rinoa. Aha, będziemy musieli pójść na piechotę. Inaczej nie da rady - dodał dowódca.<br>- Fajnie, przynajmniej sobie pozwiedzamy nowy teren - ucieszył się Zell, podchodząc do okna i wyglądając na zewnątrz z zachwytem.  
>Seifer rzucił na niego ciężkie spojrzenie. "Kolejny odkrywca się znalazł, niech go licho."<br>- Otóż to. Seif, powinieneś brać przykład z kolegi - zachichotał Squall. - Przydałoby ci się więcej entuzjazmu.  
>- Może poczekam, aż wleziesz na jakąś Chimerę, a ja będę stał i patrzył, jak ENTUZJASTYCZNIE dostajesz K.O., co ty na to? - zadrwił blondyn. - Dla ciebie walki z potworami to fajna rozrywka, a dla mnie ciężka harówa. Więc nie dziw się, że nie emanuję radością.<br>- OK, postaram się zająć trochę defensywą, Seif - obiecał z westchnieniem Squall.  
>- Wiesz, jakoś ci nie wierzę - oznajmił bezdusznie blondyn. - Zawsze tak obiecujesz, a potem wszystko zostaje po staremu i muszę bawić się w pilnowanie twojego chudego tyłka.<br>- Nie wiedziałem, że zwracasz uwagę na mój tyłek - zaciekawił się Squall. - Naprawdę jest za chudy? - próbował się obejrzeć przez ramię. - Dziewczyny jakoś nigdy nie narzekały.  
>- Nie łap mnie za słówka - rozzłościł się Seifer. - Już lepiej chodźmy do tego całego Esthar, skoro musimy.<p>

- Chyba powinienem kogoś wyznaczyć na zastępstwo, jak mnie nie będzie - rozważał Squall, gdy szli przez hol. - Jak myślisz, Seif, kogo by tu...?  
>- A o, tego tutaj szczyla możesz w to wkręcić - Seifer wskazał na jakiegoś chłopaczka, stojącego koło tablicy ogłoszeń. Wyglądał na jakieś siedem lat. - Nikt nie zauważy różnicy.<br>Oburzony Squall szturchnął kumpla łokciem w bok, a Seifer zrewanżował mu się wepchnięciem go na przerośniętego fikusa. Najbliższe kilkanaście metrów korytarza przemierzyli, popychając się wzajemnie i śmiejąc jak idioci.

Droga przez estharskie pustkowia była średnio ciekawa. Wylądowali na wschodnim wybrzeżu kontynentu i po sforsowaniu klifów udali się w kierunku, w którym według słów Ellone, powinny znajdować się Księżycowe Wrota. Po drodze nie było żadnego maskowania, co rozczarowało Squalla. A w grze tak fajnie to wyglądało... Pocieszył się myślą, że może takie efekty są tylko wokół miasta Esthar i postanowił, że sprawdzi to przy najbliższej okazji.  
>- Squall, spójrz tam - Seifer wskazał koledze ogon wystający zza wielkiej skały.<br>- Ruby Dragon! - Squall zapłonął momentalnie żądzą walki, chwytając gunblade'a.  
>- Szanowni widzowie, zbliża się pora na dzisiejszego Berserka. W roli głównej, jak zawsze, Squall Leonhart - zaanonsował kpiąco starszy gunblader, ruszając za przyjacielem w kierunku potwora, który właśnie wylazł z ukrycia i zauważył ich.<br>- Nie będzie żadnego Berserka, sam zobaczysz - oznajmił dumnie Squall. - Myślisz, że nie umiem machnąć jakąś głupią Curagą czy Protectem?  
>Blondyn skrzywił się sceptycznie. Zapowiedzi zapowiedziami, a wszystko skończy się jak zawsze. Gdy więc Squall nie rzucił się swoim zwyczajem na smoka, Seifera aż zatkało z wrażenia. Od samego początku walki jego przyjaciel zachowywał się bardzo rozważnie, żeby nie powiedzieć - defensywnie. W końcu starszy szermierz, nadal z trudem wierząc w tę odmianę, zdecydował się na frontalny atak. Był gotowy na natychmiastowe wycofanie, nie licząc na wsparcie ze strony Squalla. Jakież więc było jego zdumienie, gdy przyjaciel nie podążył za nim w stronę bestii, tylko z odległości wspomagał go magią. Po kolejnej serii ciosów smok padł od ostrza Hyperiona, a Seifer podszedł do swojego kolegi. Squall miał na twarzy uśmieszek zadowolenia.<br>- Cóż to miało być, Squall? - zapytał nieufnie Seifer. - Czy choć raz ciachnąłeś Ruby'ego?  
>- Nie, a co?<br>- Bo to kompletnie nie w twoim stylu. Coś ci się stało w głowę? Może gorzej się czujesz, albo jesteś chory? Nie dostałeś po drodze jakiegoś statusa? - zatroskał się.  
>- Nic mi nie jest. Mówiłem ci, że też umiem bawić się w twoje ukochane defensywy - oznajmił nonszalancko Squall.<br>- Nieźle wam poszło - stwierdziła Rinoa, podchodząc do obydwu pogromców Ruby'ego. - Almasy, miałeś szczęście, że Leonhart cię osłaniał, bo oberwałbyś porządnie od tego smoka - powiedziała, krytycznie spoglądając na oniemiałego z oburzenia gunbladera. - Strasznie się gorączkujesz podczas walki. Cztery limity pod rząd...  
>- Taa, bo wiesz, Seif jak widzi smoka, to włącza mu się opcja rycerska - powiedział bezczelnie Squall. - Pamiętasz, jak ci o tym wspominałem w Deling? No i jemu bycie rycerzem kojarzy się z siekaniem smoków - zarechotał, ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie kolegi.<br>- Faktycznie, mówiłeś coś takiego - przyznała Rinoa. - Dobrze, że chociaż ty jesteś bardziej opanowany - uznała łaskawie.  
>- Ech, ciągle muszę go pilnować, żeby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego - westchnął młodszy szermierz z udawaną troską, zerkając spod oka na coraz bardziej złego Seifera i rozważając w myślach szybką ucieczkę.<br>Przyjaciel kojarzył mu się teraz z Bombą w stadium tuż przed wybuchem. Lepiej nie stać wtedy zbyt blisko...  
>- Chodźmy naprzód, sprawdzimy teren - zaproponował dziewczynie pospiesznie.<br>Na szczęście nie protestowała, więc zgodnie ruszyli dalej, zostawiając z tyłu pozostałą dwójkę. Seifer wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął powoli liczyć w myślach do dziesięciu, żeby nie ruszyć sprintem za tym nieznośnym gówniarzem i nie spuścić mu lania. Nie miał pojęcia, co go przed tym powstrzymywało przez te wszystkie lata. Już dawno przydałoby się zrobić coś takiego.  
>Nie dane mu jednak było zaznać spokoju. Podszedł do niego Zell, a jego oblicze prezentowało obraz wielkiej i szczerej pretensji.<br>- A mówiłeś mi, że "Leonhart jest narwany, trzeba go pilnować, bla bla bla" - wytknął oskarżycielskim tonem Seiferowi. - To czemu przed chwilą tak lekkomyślnie rzuciłeś się na tego smoka? I zostawiłeś Squalla na pastwę potwora! - powiedział z przesadą.  
>- Na jaką pastwę, baranie? - zdenerwował się gunblader. - A może ty chcesz się pobawić w pilnowanie Leonharta?<br>- Pewnie lepiej bym sobie radził niż ty. Twoje wspomaganie w walce to normalnie od siedmiu boleści!  
>- Już widzę, jak tobie by szło. A w ogóle to odchrzań się ode mnie i od Squalla! Przykleiłeś się do niego jak pijawka - nie wytrzymał Seifer.<br>- "Ode mnie i od Squalla" - przedrzeźniał go Zell. - Ty Almasy, to tak z kwiatka na kwiatek, co?  
>- Zamknij się! - warknął coraz bardziej rozdrażniony Seifer. - To nie to, o czym myślisz, debilu.<br>- Wciskaj komu innemu taki kit - obraził się Dincht. - Kanciarz!  
>Seifer stracił cierpliwość. No ileż można.<p>

Squall był zadowolony, bo udało mu się zachęcić Rinoę do rozmowy, a przynajmniej do wygłoszenia kilku dłuższych zdań. I ani razu jeszcze jej dziś nie wkurzył. Pilnie wystrzegał się wszelkich tematów, które mogłyby ją zdenerwować. Było to dość trudne, bo Rinoa nieufnie traktowała niemal każde zdanie, podejrzewając w nim jakiś dowcip. Squall musiał się więc nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby niczego nie palnąć.  
>- Co zamierzasz robić, jak już Timber odzyska niepodległość?<br>- Uważasz, że to nigdy nie nastąpi? - nastroszyła się dziewczyna.  
>- Nie - zaprzeczył pospiesznie chłopak. - Po prostu ciekaw jestem, jakie masz plany...<br>- Po co chcesz to wiedzieć? - Rinoa nadal przeczuwała jakiś haczyk w tych pytaniach.  
>- Tak pytam... w końcu nadal mamy podpisany kontrakt - przypomniał.<br>- Chcesz się jakoś z niego wykręcić, Leonhart? - zapytała posępnie.  
>Squall poczuł lekką desperację. Nawet jemu zaczynało brakować już pomysłów. Ta taktyka uników chyba nie była najlepsza.<br>- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Zamierzam jak najdłużej to przeciągać - oświadczył więc bezczelnie. - Będziemy mogli dłużej się widywać.  
>- Ach tak? - syknęła dziewczyna. - Czemu niby miałabym chcieć się z tobą widywać?<br>- Nie mówiłem, że tylko ze mną - oznajmił niewinnie Squall. - Ale skoro tak bardzo ci zależy akurat na mojej osobie...  
>- Wcale tego nie powiedziałam! - oburzyła się Rinoa.<br>Rozzłoszczona, zamachnęła się na Squalla, ale chłopak spodziewał się takiego manewru i odsunął się w porę.  
>- Nie musisz mówić - zaśmiał się, obserwując ją spod oka. - To widać.<br>- Co ty bredzisz? - zirytowała się, próbując zaskoczyć go drugim ciosem.  
>- No a to co niby było? - drażnił się z nią Squall, ze śmiechem uskakując przed kolejnymi atakami. - Najwyraźniej tak uzewnętrzniasz szalone uczucie.<br>- Odwal się, Leonhart! - warknęła wściekła Rinoa, czując gorąco na policzkach.  
>Po co w ogóle ładowała się na tę całą wyprawę? Nikt jej nie kazał. Mogła sobie siedzieć spokojnie w Ogrodzie i nudzić się do woli. A tak, musiała teraz znosić głupie żarty Squa... znaczy, tego kretyna Leonharta.<br>Spojrzała jeszcze spode łba na rozweselonego chłopaka i ruszyła szybko dalej, zostawiając go w tyle. Squall zaśmiał się cicho, spoglądając za oddalającą się Rinoą.  
>Po chwili do gunbladera dołączyli obaj jego podkomendni. Wlekli się z ponurymi minami i zwieszonymi głowami. Squall spojrzał na nich z zaciekawieniem.<br>- A wam co się przytrafiło? - zdziwił się. - Zderzyliście się głowami? - roześmiał się.  
>Seifer miał podbite lewe oko, a Zell prawe.<br>- Spotkaliśmy Blue Dragona - wyjaśnił smętnie Zell.  
>- Przewróciliśmy się - powiedział w tym samym momencie Seifer.<br>- To co w końcu? Smok czy gleba? - drążył kwestię zaintrygowany Squall.  
>Obaj zapytani wymienili między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia.<br>- Najpierw się przewróciliśmy - zaczął niepewnie jasnowłosy gunblader.  
>- ...a potem wyskoczył na nas smok - dokończył Dincht, usiłując przywołać na twarz niefrasobliwy uśmiech.<br>Wyglądało to jednak żałośnie, jak desperacki grymas.  
>Squall spojrzał na nich z powątpiewaniem, nie wierząc ani trochę w te bajki.<br>- Ale zmyślacie! - parsknął. - Pewnie spotkaliście jakiegoś badziewnego potwora i was skopał. Nie chcecie się przyznać, jaki to zrobił, to nie - zaśmiał się. - Chodźmy dalej, bo Rinoa odeszła już niezły kawałek.  
>Gunblader przyspieszył kroku, chcąc dogonić dziewczynę.<br>Obaj poobijani SeeD odetchnęli z ulgą.  
>- Ale wymyślasz głupoty, Almasy! - rozzłościł się Zell. - "Przewróciliśmy się"! Takie teksty to nawet w przedszkolu by nie przeszły!<br>- A ty co, lepszy? - odciął się Seifer. - "Spotkaliśmy Blue Dragona!" Ty głąbie, przecież tu nie ma Blue Dragonów!  
>- Co z tego, ale Squall się nabrał - wzruszył ramionami Dincht.<br>- Wcale się nie nabrał. Uważasz, że jest idiotą? - warknął Seifer. - Chcesz znowu oberwać?  
>- To ty jesteś idiotą - zdenerwował się Zell. - I też możesz oberwać, więc uważaj, co gadasz.<br>Zamilkli na chwilę, obrzucając się wściekłymi spojrzeniami.  
>- Almasy, ty cholero - burknął w końcu Zell z podziwem. - Nie wiem, gdzie się tak wyuczyłeś tych łapań, ale dobry w tym jesteś. O mało mi ręki nie złamałeś.<br>- Bo inaczej bym sobie z tobą nie poradził. Jesteś szybki jak diabli - mruknął z niechętnym uznaniem gunblader.  
>- I nie poradziłeś sobie - oburzył się Dincht. - Kto zebrał dwa piękne kombosy w niecałą minutę?<br>- Nie bądź taki cwany. Jedna porządna dźwignia i cały twój wielki limit można było o kant tyłka potłuc - zadrwił Seifer.  
>- I kto to mówi! - wykrzyknął Zell. - Facet, który prawie wyrżnął na glebę, potknąwszy się o własne nogi!<br>- Zamknij się. Lepiej już chodźmy, Squalla ledwo widać.  
>- Słusznie, pospieszmy się - przyznał mu rację Zell.<br>Ruszyli w najlepszej zgodzie za ciemnowłosym szermierzem.

Squall wlókł się nieco zniechęcony u boku Seifera. Rinoa się obraziła i nie chciała z nim gadać. Szła kilkanaście metrów przed nimi, a Zell zamykał mały pochód.  
>- Nie idziesz do tej twojej Rinoi? - zażartował Seifer.<br>- Mojej... - sarknął Squall. - Chyba nie w tym życiu.  
>- Rzeczywiście, coś słabo ci idzie ten podryw - zakpił z przyjaciela Almasy. - Męczysz się już tyle dni, Squall. Lepiej daj sobie spokój, szkoda czasu.<br>- Nie no - uniósł się ambicją ciemnowłosy chłopak. - W końcu mi się uda - rzucił z wielką pewnością siebie.  
>- Warto się tak wysilać? - zagadnął go zdziwiony Seifer. - Tyle wszędzie masz innych dziewczyn. Możesz sobie w nich przebierać do woli.<br>- Nie chcę innych. Chcę tą - uściślił Squall.  
>Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. "Nie chcę innych"? Czy aby się nie przesłyszał?<br>- A cóż cię tak przypiliło? Chyba się w niej nie zabujałeś? - zaśmiał się, sam nie wierząc w to, co mówi.  
>- Hm, właściwie to...<br>- Squall, do licha! - zaśmiał się Almasy. - Setki dziewczyn ścielą ci się do stóp, a ty musiałeś zakochać się akurat w tej jednej, która cię olewa!  
>- Ciszej, gamoniu, bo usłyszy! - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Squall, łypiąc niespokojnie okiem na idącą przed nimi Rinoę. Była oddalona o spory kawałek, ale mogło coś do niej dolecieć. - I przestań rechotać, to wcale nie jest zabawne - nadąsał się. - Lepiej mi powiedz, co ja mam teraz z tym zrobić.<br>- Ty się mnie pytasz? - Seifer otworzył szeroko oczy. - Co, pierwszy raz się zakochałeś, czy jak?  
>- Prawdę mówiąc, to tak - przyznał speszony Squall. - I to wcale nie jest fajne - pożalił się kumplowi. - Zupełnie bez sensu, jakby mieć jakieś natręctwa myślowe i w ogóle. Chcę się tego pozbyć i mieć spokój, jak wcześniej!<br>Seifer stłumił śmiech.  
>- Nie przejmuj się, może się po prostu odkochasz - pocieszył go. - To czasem mija.<br>- Naprawdę? - zapytał z nadzieją Squall.  
>- Naprawdę - zapewnił przyjaciela Seifer, uśmiechając się pod nosem.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

- Chyba jesteśmy na miejscu - oznajmił Squall, zerkając na majaczące na horyzoncie budynki. - To muszą być Wrota.  
>- Strasznie to duże - podsumował Zell, przyglądając się rozległemu, szklano-metalowemu kompleksowi, zwieńczonemu przezroczystymi rurami czy też korytarzami.<br>Przy wejściu stało dwóch strażników. Po krótkiej konwersacji z nimi mała drużyna została wpuszczona do środka. Widocznie Ellone uprzedziła o ich przybyciu. Ruszyli za jednym z cieciów, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem po wnętrzu. Zostali zaprowadzeni do pomieszczenia, w którym jeden z techników uraczył ich długim wykładem na temat procesu hibernacji i przebiegu całej podróży do bazy. Właściwie to facet streścił się w paru lakonicznych zdaniach, ale oczywiście Squall nie dał zbyć się byle czym. Wdał się z technikiem w pogawędkę, a po chwili dołączył do niego równie podekscytowany Zell. Znudzony Seifer rychło przestał słuchać ich rozmowy, naszpikowanej technicznym żargonem. Rinoa również nie przejawiała większego zainteresowania, choć prawdę powiedziawszy, to był jej normalny stan. Seifer pomyślał, że Squall z Zellem muszą teraz być w swoim technologicznym niebie. "Gotowi męczyć tego biednego faceta przez kilka godzin", pomyślał, zerkając na obydwóch chłopaków, którzy dopadli ciekawego rozmówcy i nie wyglądało na to, by zamierzali szybko go puścić. Seiferowi niespecjalnie podobało się to miejsce. Owszem, było bardzo efektowne, sterylne, na swój sposób piękne i imponujące, ale gunblader czuł się tu niepewnie i obco. Wszędzie było pełno dziwnych urządzeń, wielkich ekranów i innych niepokojących go rzeczy. W Deling czy Timber było zdecydowanie bardziej swojsko, a już w Ogrodzie najbardziej, pomyślał melancholijnie. Na wszelki wypadek odsunął się ostrożnie od ściany, pełnej przełączników i innego badziewia. Wolał niczego tu nie dotykać.  
>Wreszcie Squall i Zell zaspokoili swoją ciekawość i pozwolili personelowi na kontynuowanie przygotowań.<br>- Seif, lecimy tylko my dwaj - poinformował kolegę Squall. - Te kosmiczne taksówki mają tylko dwuosobowe. A nie ma potrzeby, żebyśmy odwiedzali Odine'a we czwórkę.  
>Dincht był trochę rozczarowany koniecznością pozostania, ale szybko pocieszył się perspektywą przepytania wszystkich tutejszych specjalistów, a szczególnie tego sympatycznego technika. Miał taki ładny głos, pomyślał Zell. Właściwie nie tylko głos...<br>Rinoa wzruszyła ramionami i stwierdziła, że jest jej wszystko jedno. Tak więc obaj gunbladerzy załadowali się do windy, która wywiozła ich do pomieszczenia z "taksówkami".  
>- Nie wolałeś lecieć z Dinchtem? - zapytał onieśmielony Seifer, starając się nie dotykać ściany nawet w windzie. - On się zna na tych wszystkich technicznych rzeczach, a ja jestem ci potrzebny jak piąte koło u wozu.<br>- Nie gadaj takich głupot, Seif.  
>Squall uświadomił sobie, że on i Seifer praktycznie od dziecka byli ciągle razem, wszędzie chodzili we dwójkę, pakowali się w te same kłopoty (no dobrze, ON się pakował, a Seifer razem z nim, chcąc nie chcąc) i spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakby to było, gdyby jego odpowiedzialnego przyjaciela nagle przy nim zabrakło...<br>- Nie potrzebuję gościa od kabelków, tylko kumpla. A poza tym, jak sam dobrze wiesz, jestem kretynem i ktoś rozsądny musi mnie pilnować. Tobie wychodzi to najlepiej - przyznał, wzdychając ciężko.  
>- Nie jesteś kretynem - powiedział zmieszany Seifer. - Po prostu jak ci czasem coś strzeli do głowy... zresztą nie wiem, co mógłbyś wykombinować, kiedy będziesz zahibernowany - zażartował.<br>- Hmm... może jednak mógłbym coś wymyślić - zastanowił się chytrze Squall. - Chcesz?  
>- Nie, lepiej nie - zaprotestował szybko blondyn. - Zostaw swoje szaleństwa na czas, kiedy już uda nam się wrócić z bazy na Ziemię.<br>- Ha, czyli jednak lubisz, jak urozmaicam ci czas?  
>- Ładnie to określiłeś, no naprawdę. A więc wpadanie na coraz to bardziej narwane pomysły i robienie głupot to "urozmaicanie mi czasu"? Jakiś ty uczynny! - odparł sarkastycznie Seifer.<br>- E tam, przyznaj, że beze mnie nudziłbyś się jak mops - naciskał z podstępnym uśmieszkiem Squall.  
>- A wiesz, że przy tobie rzeczywiście nie da się nudzić. To niemożliwe. Ja już nawet nie pamiętam, co to za uczucie, nuda - pożalił się starszy szermierz.<br>- To najmilsza rzecz, jaką mi powiedziałeś, Seif! - roześmiał się Squall.  
>- Nie to było moim zamiarem - sprostował z godnością blondyn.<br>- Dobra, dobra, nie zarzekaj się tak.  
>Seifer skapitulował, przyznając w duchu, że niektóre pomysły kumpla nie były takie złe. Poczuł zimny dreszcz na myśl, że mógłby nagle zostać sam, bez tego niesfornego postrzeleńca...<p>

- No to do dzieła. Co tak stoisz, Seifer? Ściągaj te łachy! - zarządził Squall, gdy już znaleźli się w docelowym pomieszczeniu.  
>- Co takiego? - spytał zaszokowany blondyn, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na kolegę, ściągającego kurtkę, a następnie zabierającego się do butów.<br>Squall przewrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem, odkopując prawy but niedbale gdzieś w kąt.  
>- Oczywiście nie słuchałeś, jak ten gość opisywał nam procedury startowe i przebieg hibernacji?<br>- Nie - przyznał Seifer, który przestał słuchać "procedur" już po dziesięciu sekundach, gdy to przestał cokolwiek rozumieć.  
>- Cały ty - mruknął Squall.<br>Umysł Seifera miał tajemniczą właściwość odłączania się od rzeczywistości, gdy został zbombardowany zbyt dużą ilością technicznych informacji.  
>- Skoro już wiesz, że to jest nie do przyswojenia przez mój prosty, żołnierski móżdżek, może mi to wyjaśnisz jakoś przystępnie?<br>- Przystępnie? Proszę bardzo. Ściągaj łachy! - zarechotał Squall. - Chyba nie chcesz moczyć się w tej mieszaninie w ubraniu i butach? Pewnie zamierzałeś też władować się tam z Hyperionem w objęciach? - zadrwił.  
>- Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Po prostu nie słyszałem, jak ten gość gadał o ubraniu i takich tam - rozzłościł się Seifer, nadal stojąc z nadąsaną miną i założonymi rękami.<br>- Mam ci pomóc? - zapytał Squall, patrząc na kolegę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Jeśli ładnie poprosisz...  
>Jako jedyną odpowiedź otrzymał tak potępiające spojrzenie, że gdyby miał choć odrobinę przyzwoitości i skromności, powinien w tym momencie zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale Squall Leonhart nie miał w sobie za gil takich cech, więc Seifer dał za wygraną i zaczął zdejmować ubranie.<br>- Akurat w tym jednym momencie wolałbym, żeby zamiast ciebie była tu Rinoa - zażartował Squall, obserwując kumpla, pozbywającego się kolejnych części odzienia.  
>- Spadaj, Leonhart - burknął speszony Seifer, celnie rzucając butem w kierunku rozbawionego przyjaciela.<p>

- O rany, ale mnie boli głowa - skrzywił się Seifer po przybyciu do bazy, obejmując skronie dłońmi.  
>- To pewnie efekt uboczny hibernacji - domyślnie poinformował go Squall, również niezbyt zadowolony z samopoczucia.<br>- Ellone to dobrze - pozazdrościł starszy szermierz. - Przeteleportuje się i gotowe. A my musimy się tak męczyć.  
>- No właśnie. To niesprawiedliwe. Jako główni bohaterowie powinniśmy mieć jakieś supermoce, no nie? - wytknął z pretensją Squall, ubierając się. - A tymczasem co my takiego umiemy? Ja potrafię trochę wymachiwać gunblade'm, a ty jesteś pakerem. To niezbyt imponujące jak na gości, którzy mają uratować świat.<br>- Nie bądź taki skromny. A twoja umiejętność przyciągania do siebie całych stad dziewczyn? - zaśmiał się Seifer. - To prawie kwalifikuje się na supermoc.  
>- To żeś palnął - prychnął Squall. - Nawet jeśli, to co mi po tej umiejętności podczas walki z Ulką?<br>- Nie słyszałeś, co mówiła Edea? Podobno Ulka leci na ciebie - przypomniał rozbawiony blondyn. - A nie mógłbyś ty jej jakoś opętać?  
>- Nie mógłbym! - rozzłościł się Squall. - Tobie się wydaje, że co ja jestem? Jakaś maszyna do podrywów?<br>- Mniej więcej - śmiał się Seifer. - W dodatku masz zasilanie z jakiegoś niewyczerpalnego źródła energii.  
>- Odczep się - obraził się młodszy szermierz. - Sam se podrywaj tę psychopatkę. Przecież na ciebie leci bardziej. Nawet nie będziesz musiał się wysilać.<br>- Od początku mi na to nie pozwalałeś - powiedział blondyn z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - "Nie idź tam, bo cię opęta", "Nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi" i tak dalej. Zmieniłeś zdanie?  
>- Nie - zreflektował się Squall. - Tak tylko teraz głupio gadałem, Seif. Nie narażaj się.<br>- Idziemy?  
>- Tak, zaraz... nie wiesz, gdzie ja dałem prawego buta? - zapytał Squall, nerwowo przetrząsając pomieszczenie.<br>- Wkopałeś go pod stół - poinformował go, jak zawsze pomocny Seifer.  
>- O, jest, faktycznie - ucieszył się młodszy gunblader, wyciągając zgubę z kryjówki. - No to chodźmy.<p>

Baza nie była szczególnie rozległa, więc już po krótkim spacerze dotarli do centrum sterowania. Rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu i kręcących się tu ludziach. Squall zauważył jakiegoś niskiego, starszego mężczyznę i wskazał go koledze.  
>- Ten gość tam... co prawda wygląda inaczej niż w Final Fantasy, ale to chyba musi być Odine?<br>Seifer obrzucił spojrzeniem faceta z krzaczastymi wąsami i imponującym gąszczem siwych włosów na głowie.  
>- Pewnie tak... to chodźmy do niego.<br>Podeszli do Odine'a, ale zanim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, naukowiec odezwał się wesoło:  
>- Aaa, to pewnie wy jesteście tymi gośćmi z Balamb, których zapowiedziała Ellone? Almasy i Leonhart, tak?<br>Obaj gunbladerzy kiwnęli głowami na znak potwierdzenia.  
>- Gdzie jest Elle? - zapytał niecierpliwie Squall.<br>- Tuż obok. Chodźmy, musimy pogadać - Odine poprowadził ich do mniejszej sali.  
>W środku, na jednym z foteli siedziała Ellone. Miała nieco zasępiony wyraz twarzy i przyglądała się wielkiemu księżycowi, widocznemu za ogromnym oknem. Gdy usłyszała wchodzących, wstała z miejsca i zwróciła się w ich kierunku. Na widok obydwu chłopaków uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:<br>- Seifer, Squall. Jednak udało wam się tu dotrzeć.  
>- Oczywiście, Elle - oznajmił dumnie Squall. - Trochę to trwało, ale jesteśmy.<br>- Dobra, może przystąpmy do rzeczy - odezwał się rzeczowo Seifer. - Nie wiemy, ile mamy czasu, dopóki Ultimecja nie przebudzi się ponownie.  
>- Tak, tak, już mówię, co wymyśliłem... tylko znajdę ten schemat... momencik - Odine przetrząsał gorączkowo blaty najbliższych stołów w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej kartki.<br>Ellone spojrzała na gunbladerów udręczonym wzrokiem mówiącym "on tak zawsze". Seifer nie dziwił się już, jakim cudem Odine mógł zgubić swój wynalazek w innym świecie. Dziwne raczej było to, że nie zgubił nic innego, na przykład siebie. Odine wyglądał i zachowywał się jak stereotypowe wyobrażenie roztargnionego naukowca.  
>- Hmm... jakoś nie widzę nigdzie tego schematu - zmartwił się Odine, obmacując kieszenie spodni. - Gdzie ja go posiałem?<br>- Niech pan sprawdzi, co trzyma w ręku, doktorze - poradziła mu domyślnie Ellone.  
>- Ooo, to to! Skąd wiedziałaś? - rozpromienił się doktor.<br>Ellone spojrzała w sufit z politowaniem i nic nie odpowiedziała.  
>- Więc tak. Z tego co wiem, Ultimecja jest teraz w ciele waszej koleżanki, tak? - spytał Odine. - Dawno to nastąpiło?<br>- Jakieś kilka dni temu.  
>- Aha... no to nie jest źle, do tygodnia powinien być spokój - stwierdził niefrasobliwie naukowiec, sprawdzając coś w tabelce z kartki. - Plan jest taki: wrócicie z Ellone do tej waszej opętanej koleżanki i przeteleportujecie się wszyscy do świata Ultimecji. Znaczy tego, z którego ją przywlekliśmy - wyjaśnił Odine. - Tam powinna automatycznie wrócić do swojego ciała i uwolnić waszą koleżankę.<br>- I wtedy nastąpi moment, kiedy mamy skopać wiedźmie tyłek, tak? - zapalił się Squall, uderzając w dłoń zaciśniętą pięścią.  
>- Dokładnie tak, młody człowieku - uśmiechnął się Odine. - Podoba mi się ten twój przyjaciel, Ellone - zwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Jest taki pełen zapału. Nie to, co ten drętwy jasnowłosy młodzian z wielkim mieczem, z którym kiedyś tu byłaś.<br>- Doktorze - wysyczała wściekła Ellone. - To nie czas na takie pogaduszki!  
>Spojrzała z irytacją na Odine'a i obydwu chłopaków, którzy słuchali wszystkiego z szalonym zainteresowaniem.<br>- Czyli teraz wracamy do Ogrodu i zaraz czeka nas walka z Ultimecją, gdzieś tam w innym świecie? - podsumował Seifer.  
>- Tak. Powiem wam jeszcze, jak najlepiej z nią walczyć - zaproponował Odine.<br>- Dobra, to wy sobie pogadajcie, a ja idę się przejść - powiedziała nadąsana Ellone i wyszła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając przyjaciół z doktorem. "Cholerny Odine. Ględzi i ględzi, co mu ślina na język przyniesie", pomyślała ze złością, ruszając korytarzem w kierunku centrum sterowania.

Gunbladerzy szybko ustalili z Odine'm plan działania, a potem Squall znowu nie wytrzymał i zaczął wypytywać naukowca o przeróżne rzeczy. Odine od pierwszej chwili polubił ciekawskiego i wesołego chłopaka, więc chętnie odpowiadał mu na wszystkie pytania. "Czemu moi studenci nie są tacy?", pomyślał z żalem. Seifer wlókł się apatycznie od pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia za żywo dyskutującymi towarzyszami i nawet nie starał się przysłuchiwać rozmowie.

Ellone weszła do głównego pomieszczenia. Zauważyła narastający niepokój wśród personelu. Wszyscy pokazywali sobie coś przez okno. Podeszła bliżej. Na księżycu coś się działo.  
>- KSIĘŻYCOWY PŁACZ! - wykrzyknął ktoś głośno. - Musimy uciekać!<br>Momentalnie nastał chaos, wszyscy zaczęli biegać bezładnie po bazie. "Taa, profesjonaliści, mający opracowane procedury ewakuacji, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to wszyscy panikują jak zwykli ludzie", pomyślała dziewczyna. Zaniepokoiła się, co dzieje się ze Squallem i Seiferem. Natychmiast ruszyła na poszukiwania. Chłopaków nie było w pomieszczeniu, w którym ich zostawiła. Coraz bardziej zdenerwowana przetrząsała kolejne zakamarki bazy, z trudem przeciskając się między spanikowanymi ludźmi.

Do Squalla, Seifera i Odine'a podbiegł jeden z techników.  
>- Doktorze, musimy się ewakuować! - wykrzyknął. - To Księżycowy Płacz!<br>- Co takiego? - zdumiał się Odine. - Co mogło go tak szybko wywołać?  
>- Teraz nie ma czasu na rozmyślania. Musicie NATYCHMIAST uciekać - powiedział technik, popychając ich bezlitośnie w kierunku wyjścia.<br>- Co z Ellone? - zapytał zdenerwowany Squall. - Doktorze...?  
>- O nią się nie martwcie, przecież umie się teleportować - mruknął Odine. - Ale uważajcie na siebie. I pamiętajcie, co mówiłem o Ultimecji. W razie czego będę w moim laboratorium w Esthar. O ile uda mi się przeżyć - dodał posępnie. - Życzę wam powodzenia.<br>Nadal nieco nieprzekonany Squall dał się jednak wepchnąć razem z Seiferem do kapsuły ratunkowej.

Ellone czuła narastającą rozpacz. Nie znalazła nigdzie chłopaków, a baza pustoszała coraz bardziej, w miarę, jak ewakuowali się kolejni członkowie personelu. Wkrótce nie było już prawie nikogo. Księżyc wyglądał, jakby wybuchł na nim jakiś potwornie wielki wulkan. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że to kłębowisko potworów, które właśnie ogromną masą spadają na Ziemię. Ellone miała nadzieję, że Seiferowi i Squallowi udało się uciec w porę i że nic im się nie przytrafi po drodze.  
>"Cholera, to moja wina" - wyrzucała sobie. "Nie dość, że naraziłam ich na spotkanie z Ulką, to jeszcze teraz mogą zginąć gdzieś w kosmosie. Do dupy z takimi zdolnościami!" zdenerwowała się. "Co mi po teleportacji, skoro nie mogę odnaleźć konkretnej osoby!" Wreszcie zdecydowała się na opuszczenie tego miejsca i powrót do Księżycowych Wrót, gdzie mieli czekać towarzysze Squalla. Tu już i tak nikogo nie było, a rój potworów zmierzał w stronę bazy, zagrażając jej. Dziewczyna nie czekała na katastrofę, zniknęła, zanim masa bestii zniszczyła doszczętnie cały kompleks.<p>

- Dincht, wyjrzyj no na zewnątrz - odezwała się milcząca dotąd Rinoa. - Widzisz to, co ja?  
>Zell spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Nad Esthar zawisł jakiś ogromny prostopadłościan. Blondyn wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumieniem.<br>- Co to do cholery jest? - wykrzyknął.  
>- Nie balon meteorologiczny, to na pewno - odezwała się ironicznie. - Czy to nie jest jakiś pomysł twojego dowódcy, o którym nie wiem? - zapytała podejrzliwie.<br>- Squalla? - zapytał niezbyt bystrze Zell. - Nie, no coś ty! Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co to może być.  
>- Idę sprawdzić - zdecydowała Rinoa.<br>Była już potwornie znudzona oczekiwaniem. Nie po to się wybrała na "wycieczkę", by teraz siedzieć w Księżycowych Wrotach i czekać pokornie na powrót Almasy'ego i Leonharta.  
>- Ale mieliśmy tu czekać na Squalla i Seifera - zaprotestował blondyn.<br>- To sobie czekaj - wzruszyła ramionami. - Ja idę.  
>- Ale...<br>Zell pomyślał chwilę i pobiegł za dziewczyną. Przecież nadal mieli z nią podpisany kontrakt - nie mógł jej puścić samej. Miał nadzieję, że Squall nie będzie miał za złe ich nieobecności w Księżycowych Wrotach.

"Do jasnej cholery! Czy już nic nie może udać się normalnie?" zaklęła Ellone, gdy po powrocie do Wrót nie zastała Zella i Rinoi (o ile dobrze zapamiętała imiona). Pytani członkowie obsługi wzruszali ramionami, nie wiedząc, o kogo jej chodzi. Ellone zastanowiła się i postanowiła ruszyć najpierw do Esthar. Zerknęła w kierunku miasta i aż ją zatchnęło.

- Jak myślisz, Elle chyba nic nie będzie, co? - zapytał zmartwiony Squall.  
>- Jasne, że nie. Pewnie już od dawna jest bezpiecznie na Ziemi - stwierdził Seifer.<br>Znacznie bardziej niepokoiło go to, co może stać się z nimi. Nie chciał jednak przygnębiać przyjaciela jeszcze bardziej, więc zachował swoje obawy dla siebie. Przez okno widział jednak masę potworów, przelatujących niepokojąco blisko nich. W pewnym momencie poczuli jakiś wstrząs, gdy coś wielkiego w nich uderzyło. Squall wykaraskał się z trzymającego go uchwytu i podszedł do okna, które na szczęście się nie uszkodziło.  
>- Seifer! Nie uwierzysz, co ja widzę! - wykrzyknął. - To Ragnarok! I wygląda tak samo pięknie, jak w grze!<br>- Co ty gadasz - nie mógł uwierzyć Seifer, siłując się ze swoim uchwytem, który chyba się zaciął.  
>- Chciałbym się na niego dostać - powiedział Squall z gorączkowym błyskiem w oku.<br>- Nie mówisz serio! - zawołał ostro Seifer. - Wygłupy wygłupami, ale to byłoby samobójstwo!  
>- Zobacz, jak jest blisko. Zaledwie kawałek - Squall nie słyszał w ogóle Seifera, wpatrzony nieprzytomnie w statek, dryfujący dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki.<br>Musiał się na nim znaleźć. Ta myśl go opętała. Chwycił wiszący na ścianie kombinezon i zaczął się w niego ubierać.  
>- Squall, co ty robisz? Chyba nie mówiłeś poważnie! - Seifer szarpał się bezradnie ze swoim upartym uchwytem. - Jeśli to miał być kawał, to przyznaję, że świetnie ci się udał. Nabrałeś mnie. Ale teraz przestań się już wygłupiać i zostaw to!<br>- Seif, muszę spróbować - powiedział Squall, z napięciem obserwujący Ragnaroka. - Zostań tu, dolecisz bezpiecznie na Ziemię. Ale ja muszę się dostać na ten statek.  
>Seifer patrzył z rozpaczą, jak przyjaciel udaje się w kierunku śluzy. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak bezsilny i załamany, jak w tej chwili. Nie sądził, że Squallowi strzeli do głowy tak ryzykowny pomysł. Przecież na zewnątrz jest pełno potworów! Skupił się na wydostaniu z uchwytu i wreszcie mu się udało. Zdążył jednak tylko zobaczyć, jak śluza zamyka się za Squallem. Za późno!<br>Bez namysłu ściągnął ze ściany drugi kombinezon i ubrał się w niego, a potem udał się w tym samym kierunku, co przed chwilą jego kumpel. Jedna część jego umysłu była śmiertelnie przerażona pomysłem wyjścia w przestrzeń kosmiczną, a druga analizowała beznamiętnie całą sytuację. Seifer miał wrażenie, że sam siebie obserwuje z boku. Zdawał sobie jasno sprawę z oczywistej głupoty tego, co ma zamiar zrobić, ale było mu już wszystko jedno. Skoro Leonhart chce zginąć, to w porządku. Ale chciał być w tym momencie razem z nim. Najwyżej zginą razem, pomyślał chłodno. I wyskoczył.

Bliskość Ragnaroka zadziwiła go. Statek rzeczywiście dryfował tuż obok ich kapsuły ratunkowej. Seifer rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył przyjaciela niezbyt daleko od siebie. Najwidoczniej nad Squallem czuwało jakieś opiekuńcze bóstwo lekkomyślności, bo udało mu się dotrzeć do statku. Po chwili Seifer również znalazł się na miejscu. Złapał się solidnie jakiejś bardziej wystającej części na obudowie statku i zaczął przesuwać się w kierunku Squalla. Kumpel był zajęty próbą otwarcia jakiegoś wejścia awaryjnego czy czegoś w tym rodzaju i w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Seifer był już całkiem blisko, gdy zauważył, jak z roju potworów odłącza się spora grupka kreatur i zmierza w ich stronę. Dwa potwory z impetem wpadły na Squalla i oderwały go od burty statku. Seifer zdążył złapać przyjaciela w ostatniej chwili, zanim pęd zderzenia wybił go w zabójczą przestrzeń albo prosto w rój potworów. Kilka chwil później obaj byli już bezpieczni na pokładzie Ragnaroka.

Squall zerknął na informacje, wyświetlone na ekranie tuż przy wejściu, po czym zaczął ściągać kombinezon. Seifer zrobił to samo. Pozbywszy się skafandra, podszedł do przyjaciela. Blondynem targały sprzeczne emocje, a właściwie cały ich wulkan. Miał ochotę sprać kumpla, czuł przerażenie na myśl, że mogli obaj zginąć - albo co gorsza, tylko Squall; ale nade wszystko odczuwał ulgę, że jednak wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Złapał ryzykanta za ramiona i potrząsnął nim z rozpaczą.  
>- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Squall? Oszalałeś? Chciałeś zginąć?<br>Młodszy szermierz nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, co go tak opętało. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Seifer nie wytrzymał wreszcie napięcia. Chwycił niezdarnie przyjaciela i objął go mocno, niemal zgniatając. Choć wydało mu się to niedorzeczne, chciał się w ten sposób upewnić, że obaj ciągle żyją.  
>- Przepraszam, Seif. Nie wiem, co się ze mną stało - niewyraźnie wymamrotał Squall w rękaw płaszcza Seifera.<br>Gunblader uwolnił przyjaciela z niedźwiedziego uścisku i mruknął:  
>- Tym wyczynem skróciłeś mi życie chyba o dziesięć lat, Leonhart. Masz pojęcie, co ja tam przez ciebie przeżyłem, głąbie?<br>- Przepraszam, Seif - powtórzył Squall, spuszczając głowę. - Nie sądziłem, że... dlaczego tam nie zostałeś?  
>- Pozazdrościłem ci głupoty - odparł sarkastycznie blondyn, odzyskując spokój.<br>- Pytam poważnie, Seifer. Ja jestem po prostu idiotą, który nie pomyślał, że może zginąć. A ty wiedziałeś... mogłeś tam zostać i mieć pewność, że przeżyjesz.  
>- Co to byłoby za życie, Squall - burknął szorstko Seifer. - Naprawdę jesteś kretynem.<br>Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku kabiny, zostawiając nieszczęśliwego kumpla stojącego ciągle przy wejściu.

Nie zdążył nawet dojść do metalowej kładki, prowadzącej na wyższy poziom statku, kiedy usłyszał za sobą pospieszne kroki Squalla. Przyjaciel dotruchtał bliżej i ruszył u jego boku, zerkając niepewnie na starszego kolegę.  
>- Seifer... a ty naprawdę -<br>- Nie teraz, Squall - przerwał mu blondyn - konwersacje zostaw na potem. Spójrz lepiej na tego stwora.  
>Przy drzwiach kręcił się fioletowy alien, obaj gunbladerzy ruszyli więc niezwłocznie w jego stronę. Seifer zauważył, że podczas walki Squall nadal trzymał się swojej rozsądnej taktyki z pustkowi Esthar. Widać jednak było, że aż go skręca z niecierpliwości, żeby wyrwać do przodu i siekać, siekać przeciwnika bez chwili zastanowienia. Tak bardzo chciał udowodnić, że też umie pełnić defensywną funkcję, że to było aż zabawne. Blondyn stłumił śmiech, obserwując kumpla, toczącego wewnętrzne zmagania z własną niecierpliwą naturą. Wyniki tych zmagań były widoczne w postaci rozpaczy malującej się na jego twarzy. Wreszcie Seifer zlitował się nad kolegą i gdy pokonali pierwszego kosmitę, zagadnął niewinnie:<br>- Widzę, że spodobała ci się nowa, wspomagająca rola?  
>- Yyy... no tak, w sumie... nie jest najgorzej - odparł dzielnie Squall, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry.<br>- Czyli definitywny koniec z Auto-Berserkiem, tak? - dokuczał mu dalej blondyn. - Odtąd będziesz grzecznie rzucał Curagami i Protectami, i żadnego koszenia potworów na czas?  
>- No... jeśli chcesz, Seif - zgodził się smutnym tonem młodszy gunblader.<br>Seifer uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać powagi na widok kolegi, nieudolnie próbującego udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
>- Co się tak szczerzysz? - wzruszył ramionami zrezygnowany Squall. - Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego?<br>- Nie musiałeś - zaśmiał się blondyn. - Oj Squall... nie nadawałbyś się na tajnego agenta, wiesz?  
>- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi - nadąsał się ciemnowłosy chłopak. - Co to w ogóle ma do rzeczy.<br>- Przecież widzę, że wcale ci się nie podoba stanie z tyłu i wspomaganie. Twoja nieszczęśliwa mina mówi sama za siebie.  
>- Zdaje ci się. Mówiłem, nie jest tak źle - zapewnił z heroicznym wysiłkiem Squall.<br>- To nie masz ochoty się zamienić? - zapytał podstępnie Seifer. - Nie chcesz już kosić potworów?  
>- Chcę! - wypalił gwałtownie Squall, nie potrafiąc się oprzeć tej propozycji. - O rany, chcę jak diabli!<br>Serdeczny śmiech Seifera rozbrzmiał na statku. I zwabił w ich pobliże kolejnego aliena.  
>Pozostałe kosmiczne kreatury skosili już według starej procedury. Seifer dbał o należyty stan HP ich obydwóch, a Squall robił to, co wychodziło mu najlepiej - rozwalał bestie. Seifer widział szczęście na twarzy towarzysza i czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że kazał mu przedtem wyrzec się ukochanej rąbaniny. To było równie bezcelowe i nie w porządku, co wymaganie od ryby, żeby chodziła po lądzie i jeszcze czerpała z tego satysfakcję. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że więcej nie będzie Squallowi robił wyrzutów z tego powodu. A niech dzieciak ma trochę uciechy.<br>Pozbywszy się wszystkich intruzów, udali się do głównej kabiny Ragnaroka. Seifer wzdrygnął się na widok kolejnych klawiatur i paneli, za to oblicze Squalla rozjaśniło się z zachwytu.  
>- Podejrzewam, że doskonale wiesz, co robić, więc pozwól, że sobie usiądę i zostawię ci te wszystkie zabawki - zakomunikował blondyn. - Nie wiem, czy mógłbym tu coś zepsuć, ale lepiej tego nie sprawdzajmy.<br>- Dobra, Seif. Idę zbadać sterowanie, a ty sobie odpocznij.  
>Squall dobrał się do komputera pokładowego, a Seifer usiadł na jednym z foteli i zapatrzył się w otaczającą ich na zewnątrz czerń. Niedaleko widać było księżyc i ciągle rojące się potwory. "Ale potem będzie roboty z wytłuczeniem ich", pomyślał z niechęcią.<p>

- Gotowe, teraz zasuwamy na autopilocie - oznajmił dziarsko młodszy gunblader, wyrywając przyjaciela z zamyślenia i siadając naprzeciwko. - Mamy kupę czasu, zanim dolecimy na Ziemię. To czym się teraz zajmiemy?  
>- A czym chciałbyś się zająć? Wolisz pobawić się w chowanego czy może poustawiać sobie babki z piasku?<br>- Tu nie ma piasku - odciął się niespeszony Squall. - A poza tym zakosiłeś mi moje ulubione wiaderko, padalcu!  
>- Jakie wiaderko, Squall? - blondyn udał chodzącą niewinność. - To była łopatka, jak już coś.<br>- Ha! Przyznałeś się w końcu. Po tylu latach! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie ciemnowłosy chłopak. - A ja tak jej wtedy szukałem!  
>- Nie przejmuj się, kupię ci nową - pocieszył go kolega.<br>- W twoim ulubionym kolorze? Czyli różowym? - zadrwił Squall.  
>- Nie różowym. Pastel.. O kurde, a ty znowu o tych kolorach.<br>- Dobra, mniejsza o to - zmienił temat Squall, poważniejąc. - Zobacz, jak się porobiło, Seif. Miałem tu niby siedzieć z Rinoą... - urwał, bo zorientował się, jak niezręcznie to zabrzmiało.  
>- Żałujesz, że tak się nie stało?<br>- Chyba żartujesz! Nie zamieniłbym tego na żadne głupie sceny z gry czy cokolwiek innego - przyznał szczerze. - Seif, gdyby nie ty... tobym sobie teraz tu nie siedział, tylko właśnie ginął marnie gdzieś tam - machnął ręką w kierunku okna. - Uratowałeś mnie.  
>- To nie było nic wielkiego. Tylko cię złapałem.<br>- Tylko? - wykrzyknął Squall z niedowierzaniem. - Ładne mi tylko. Nic nie zrobiłem, żeby zasługiwać na takiego przyjaciela.  
>- Bo nie musisz nic robić, Squall - odpowiedział zmieszany Seifer. - Wystarczy, że jesteś. To znaczy - dodał pospiesznie - mam na myśli, że masz przestać próbować zginąć. Zrozumiano?<br>- Pewnie, Seif.  
>Siedzieli chwilę, przyglądając się sobie w milczeniu. W pewnym momencie na twarzy Squalla pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek.<br>- Wiesz, tak sobie siedzimy na tych fotelach, i przypomniała mi się odpowiednia scena z Final Fantasy - oznajmił, puszczając oko do kolegi.  
>- O nie! Mowy nie ma! Nie będę cię trzymał na kolanach - odmówił kategorycznie Seifer.<br>- Głodnemu chleb na myśli - zaśmiał się Squall. - Skąd wiesz, o co mi chodziło?  
>- Ciekawe, o co niby innego - mruknął kąśliwie starszy gunblader. - W ogóle, to beznadziejne było.<br>- No, fakt. I do tego tekst "Nie jestem twoją matką" - zaśmiał się złośliwie Squall. - Ech, ten gościu to był kołek.  
>- A potem co leciało? - zastanowił się Seifer. - Aha, te kawałki o rodzicach. Wiesz, w sumie to też się zgadza. Ty też nie poznałeś nigdy swoich starych.<br>- Jakoś mi tego nie brakowało specjalnie - wzruszył ramionami Squall. - Miałem Elle i ciebie. Gościu z gry miał bardziej przerąbane, bo nie przyjaźnił się z tamtym Seiferem. Biedny, samotny kretyn. Nawet mi go szkoda.  
>- Niepotrzebnie. Przecież on nie istnieje - przypomniał rozsądnie Seifer.<br>- Wiem. Ale jakoś się tak wzruszyłem - westchnął Squall komicznie.  
>Blondyn klepnął go pocieszająco w ramię i powiedział:<br>- Nie myśl o tym, lepiej zastanów się, co zrobimy, jak już dolecimy.  
>- No tak. Chyba powinniśmy zasuwać do Księżycowych Wrót po Zella i Rinoę. A potem do Ogrodu...<br>- Ciekaw jestem, czy Księżycowy Płacz rzeczywiście wywołała Lunarna Pandora. I czy pojawi się nad Esthar.  
>- Ooo, to byłoby fajne! - ucieszył się Squall.<br>- Fajne? Pogięło cię? Przecież to ściąga potwory z księżyca, Squall! - złajał go kolega.  
>- Miałem na myśli, że będziemy mogli ładnie ostrzelać Pandorę, przecież mamy teraz Ragnaroka, Seif - emocjonował się młodszy chłopak. - Obejrzałem sobie uzbrojenie statku i mówię ci, możemy zrobić niezły ogień!<br>- Bardzo mnie to cieszy - powiedział ze sztucznym entuzjazmem Seifer. - Nie ma to jak dobra demolka! Yihaa - dodał po namyśle.  
>- Co, wreszcie ci się spodobało? - zaciekawił się Squall.<br>- Nie, ale chciałem ci sprawić przyjemność.  
>- Jakiś ty dobry - mruknął młodszy gunblader. - Ale i tak się nie wykręcisz, ja nie mogę robić wszystkiego - sterować statkiem i jeszcze zajmować się ostrzałem. Będziesz musiał trochę się poświęcić.<br>- O ile rzeczywiście pojawi się ta zasmarkana Pandora - podkreślił Seifer.  
>- O ile - zgodził się Squall. - Ale nastaw się duchowo na demolkę.<p>

- Dobra, może teraz na wszelki wypadek poćwiczymy strzelanie i obsługę działek. Siadaj obok na fotelu, Seifer - polecił przyjacielowi Squall, gdy już dolecieli na Ziemię.  
>Chłopak usiadł na wskazanym miejscu, czując znajome uczucie niechęci i przekonania, że zaraz na pewno wszystko pójdzie źle, a on coś zepsuje.<br>- Patrz, tym ustawiasz sobie cel - objaśniał mu Squall - jak potrzeba, to tu zmieniasz opcje, tu masz listę hipotetycznych celów, tutaj możesz je wyświetlić według różnych kryteriów, tym z kolei wybierasz broń, a tu-  
>- Squall, nie tak szybko - jęknął Seifer. - Nie załapałem nawet połowy tego, co mi pokazywałeś.<br>- No dobra, to omińmy te podstawowe rzeczy -  
>- Podstawowe? - znowu przerwał mu nieszczęśliwy blondyn. - Czy nie ma tu po prostu przycisku "Rozwal to w cholerę"?<br>- Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia - oświadczył wesoło Squall.  
>Zignorował pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie Seifera i kontynuował wyjaśnienia.<br>- Chwyć za ten drążek i wyobraź sobie, że to pad od konsoli. Tu masz celowanie, tu strzał... Zaczekaj! Hmm... nie przejmuj się, Seif. Myślę, że ta skała i tak nie była nikomu potrzebna...

Zell i Rinoa zbliżali się błyskawicznie do Esthar, śledząc wzrokiem dziwną budowlę unoszącą się nad miastem. Rinoa tylko uniosła brwi, gdy Zell bez mrugnięcia okiem zwędził jakiś samochód parkujący przed Wrotami. Zerknął w jej stronę i oświadczył z rozbrajająco uroczym uśmiechem:  
>- No co, przecież nie będziemy lecieć na piechotę. A poza tym to nagły wypadek.<br>Nie skomentowała tego, i nie odezwała się też ani razu przez całą drogę do Esthar, choć Dincht z pewnością nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim jak bezpieczna jazda, przepisy drogowe czy też możliwość używania hamulca. Zawsze mogło jej się przytrafić coś gorszego niż przejażdżka z szalonym kierowcą. Na przykład dowcipy Leonharta.

- Jest! Jest! Lunarna Pandora! O kurde, to naprawdę istnieje! - podniecał się Squall, pokazując Seiferowi wielką budowlę nad Esthar.  
>- Też mi powód do radości - burknął kolega. - Rozwalamy ją?<br>- Jeszcze pytasz? No jasne! Dajesz, Seifer!  
>Budowla miała jakieś pole siłowe, przez które wcale nie było łatwo się przebić. Wreszcie jednak po nieustępliwym ostrzale osłona Pandory poddała się i Ragnarokowi udało się wedrzeć do środka.<p>

- Dincht, chodź w lewo - pociągnęła towarzysza za ramię Rinoa. - Tutaj już byliśmy ze trzy razy.  
>Krążyli po wnętrzach Lunarnej Pandory, do której udało im się jakimś cudem dostać, ale pogubili się w labiryncie korytarzy. Były bardzo podobne do siebie, błękitne i lśniące. "Jak odróżnić jeden zakręt od drugiego?" - pomyślała zirytowana Rinoa. W dodatku Dincht nie był ani trochę pomocny. Interesowały go tylko potyczki z galbadyjskimi żołnierzami i potworami, a nie znalezienie jakiejś drogi do... właściwie nie wiedziała do czego. Wpakowali się do tej dziwacznej budowli z ciekawości, i włóczyli się po niej z nadzieją dowiedzenia się, jaką pełniła rolę.<br>- Ej, Heartilly, słyszysz to, co ja? - wykrzyknął Zell, spoglądając w kierunku wielkiej ściany.  
>Dochodził stamtąd jakiś głuchy, rytmiczny łomot. Oboje odsunęli się od podejrzanego miejsca i skryli za załomem korytarza. Dobrze zrobili, bo po chwili ściana rozprysnęła się na drobne kawałki, a Zell już wiedział, co to były za odgłosy. "Ostrzał z jakiegoś wypasionego działa o wielkim kalibrze". Po chwili ogień umilkł, a przez wybity otwór do środka wleciało jakieś niesamowite, wielkie coś. W pierwszej chwili Zell nie zorientował się, co widzi, bo kształt intruza krył się za dymem i pyłem unoszącym się w powietrzu. Gdy jednak niesamowity pojazd wylądował, blondyn przekonał się, że patrzy na ogromny, czerwony statek kosmiczny w kształcie smoka. Nigdy nie widział niczego podobnego. Smok rozłożył swoje szponiaste łapy, wbijając potężne pazury w podłogę. Rinoa patrzyła, jak z boku statku rozsuwają się drzwi i ktoś wychodzi. Leonhart z Almasy'm.<p>

- Squall! Seifer! Co wy tu robicie? - zawołał uradowany Zell, podbiegając do obydwu zaskoczonych chłopaków.  
>Rinoa również podeszła bliżej.<br>- Raczej co WY tu robicie? - zapytał posępnie Seifer, taksując wzrokiem dwójkę towarzyszy. - Czy Squall nie kazał wam czekać w Księżycowych Wrotach? Ktoś zwolnił cię ze słuchania rozkazów, Dincht?  
>Squall zostawił Seifera, obsztorcowującego Zella i podszedł do Rinoi.<br>- Jak ci się podobało nasze wejście? - mrugnął do dziewczyny.  
>- Bardzo efekciarskie, zresztą można się było tego po tobie spodziewać - odparła, nie potrafiąc jednak do końca zachować obojętności. Ta szarża robiła kolosalne wrażenie, musiała po cichu przyznać.<br>Squall uśmiechnął się pod nosem, trafnie odgadując jej myśli.  
>- Przejrzałaś mnie na wylot, tak? A co właściwie robiłaś, gdy nas nie było? Oczywiście poza tym, że nieustannie myślałaś o mnie ...i moich efekciarskich skłonnościach - zażartował, spoglądając na nią wesoło.<br>- Skąd pomysł, że w ogóle o tobie myślałam? - rozzłościła się.  
>Bo przecież wcale o nim nie myślała... no, może raz czy dwa. Dobra, może więcej niż dwa razy, ale przecież to się nie liczy. To nie było nic takiego.<br>- Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że się nie mylę - zaśmiał się, patrząc na jej niewyraźną minę.  
>- Daj mi spokój - powiedziała ponuro. Czemu z Leonhartem tak trudno jej się rozmawiało? Nie miała pojęcia, jak odpowiadać na taką masę idiotycznych żartów i przytyków. Czy on w ogóle umiał powiedzieć coś normalnego, na poważnie i bez głupich aluzji? - Czekaliśmy na was w Księżycowych Wrotach, kiedy zauważyliśmy to coś nad Esthar. I postanowiłam zobaczyć, co to jest. Więc nie wiń Dinchta za zlekceważenie rozkazów - przyznała uczciwie. - Musiał ze mną iść i tyle.<br>W tym momencie podszedł do nich Seifer z nadąsanym Zellem. Gunblader nie żałował sobie i wylał na głowę kolegi całą masę pretensji i zarzutów o niesubordynację.  
>- A z wami co się działo? - spytała Rinoa. - Skąd macie ten statek?<br>Squall speszył się. Jakoś nie pałał chęcią do szczegółowego opowiadania o własnej głupocie. Zanim jednak zastanowił się, jak dyplomatycznie przedstawić wersję "Wiesz, coś mi strzeliło do głowy i jak debil wyszedłem w kosmos, a potem byłbym zginął, gdyby kumpel mnie nie uratował", Seifer wyjaśnił rzeczowo:  
>- Podczas naszego pobytu w bazie rozpoczął się Księżycowy Płacz i musieliśmy się ewakuować. Po drodze Squall zauważył zaginiony estharski statek i postanowił go odzyskać. Co też wykonał, jak widzicie.<br>- Ale jak? - zdumiał się Zell.  
>- Zgodnie z odpowiednimi procedurami, Dincht - powiedział surowo Seifer, tonem wykluczającym dalsze pytania.<br>"Dzięki, Seif."  
>Rinoa spojrzała na Squalla z uznaniem.<br>- Dobra robota, Leonhart. Czy to przejęcie statku było bardzo trudne?  
>- Ehm... w zasadzie... - zająknął się Squall.<br>Przyjaciel ponownie przyszedł mu z pomocą.  
>- Nie takie rzeczy robiliśmy, Heartilly - powiedział protekcjonalnie. - Dla Squalla to nic wielkiego.<br>Młodszego gunbladera całkiem zatkało. Rinoa wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, a Seifer opowiadał te wszystkie rzeczy... niezupełnie prawdziwe. I co miał teraz powiedzieć?  
>- A on sam nie umie mówić? - zapytała krytycznie dziewczyna. - Cały czas tylko ty gadasz, Almasy.<br>- Bo Squall jest zbyt skromny - wyjaśnił z powagą blondyn. - Nie chciał się chwalić swoimi wyczynami, więc ja ci o tym opowiadam.  
>- To nie były żadne wyczyny - zaprotestował w końcu Squall.<br>- Widzisz? Mówiłem, że jest skromny - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Seifer.

- Seif, czemu naopowiadałeś to wszystko? - zapytał zmieszany Squall, gdy obaj zostali na chwilę sami. - Przecież to nie było tak.  
>- No jak to nie? Przecież nie kłamałem. Przejąłeś Ragnaroka według... swoich własnych procedur - uśmiechnął się Seifer.<br>- Tylko jakoś zapomniałeś dodać, że bez twojego udziału mógłbym sobie wsadzić to całe przejęcie.  
>- To nieistotny szczegół - machnął ręką blondyn.<br>- Ale serio, dlaczego tak nagadałeś? - nalegał młodszy gunblader.  
>- Chciałem ci pomóc, sieroto - wyjaśnił z krzywym uśmieszkiem Seifer. - Chyba zadziałało. Widziałeś, jak Heartilly się na ciebie gapiła?<br>- Tak było? - zapytał z kiełkującą nadzieją Squall.  
>- Owszem. Dziwne, że nie spłonąłeś na popiół od temperatury jej spojrzenia - zadrwił blondyn.<br>"Kurde, niedobrze ze mną, skoro Seifer musi mi pomagać w podrywie" - jęknął w duchu Squall.

Mała grupka kontynuowała zwiedzanie Lunarnej Pandory. Jak dotąd, nie trafili na nic godnego uwagi, bo trudno zaliczyć do tego kilka starć z galbadyjskimi żołnierzami. W miarę, jak zbliżali się do środka budowli, żołnierzy przybywało. W końcu trzej SeeD i Rinoa wdarli się do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Squall obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem całą salę i zorientował się, że znajduje się tam tylko trzech ludzi.  
>- Seifer - szepnął do kolegi, nie chcąc, by Zell i Rinoa go usłyszeli - czy widzisz to, co ja?<br>- To Ward, Laguna i Kiros - odparł równie cicho zdumiony blondyn. - Tego się nie spodziewałem!  
>- Ja też nie - przyznał Squall, obserwując całą trójkę. - Myślisz, że który z nich jest rycerzem Ulki?<br>- Obstawiam Lagunę. A ty?  
>- Też. Najbardziej pasuje na rycerza, nie? - zaśmiał się pod nosem Squall. - Ale z drugiej strony... Edea mówiła coś o nieciekawej prezencji. To prędzej Ward...<br>- Mniejsza o to. Ten czy tamten, zaraz od nas oberwie.  
>- Masz rację, do roboty.<p>

- Ward, daj sobie spokój z tym całym zamieszaniem - przekonywał kumpla Kiros. - Wróć z nami do Deling.  
>- Dość szkód już narobiłeś - dorzucił Laguna.<br>- Nie, chłopaki - stanowczo odmówił Ward. - Jak chcecie, to wracajcie, ale beze mnie.  
>- Ależ Ward... - nalegał Laguna. - Przecież ta wiedźma cię wykorzystuje! Robisz u niej za popychadło.<br>- Nieprawda! - nadął się zwalisty mężczyzna. - Powiedziała, że jestem jej rycerzem!  
>- Zgłupiałeś? - parsknął z politowaniem Kiros. - Jakim, kurna, rycerzem?<br>- Bajek się naoglądałeś, stary ośle? - zadrwił Laguna.  
>- Zazdrościcie mi i tyle!<br>- Kiros, walnij go w ten pusty łeb, bo ja już nie mogę tego słuchać - jęknął zdegustowany Laguna.  
>- Co się z tobą stało? - zapytał z wyrzutem Kiros. - Byłeś fajnym kumplem, Ward. Chcemy powrotu starego ciebie.<br>- Masz jeszcze szansę. Zostaw to wszystko i spadajmy - dodał zachęcająco Laguna.  
>- To idźcie - oświadczył Ward. - Ja mam zadanie do wykonania. Nikt nie będzie mną pomiatał. Udowodnię wszystkim, że nie jestem jakimś tam cieciem więziennym! - oznajmił z dumą.<br>- Ward, ale ty jesteś cieciem - poinformował go z naciskiem Laguna.  
>- Już nie! Teraz dowodzę całą galbadyjską armią. Nie zamierzam wracać do jazdy na mopie - burknął Ward. - No, już, spadajcie. Nie chcę na was nasyłać żołnierzy, ale jeśli będę musiał...<br>Laguna westchnął z rezygnacją. Spojrzeli na siebie z Kirosem i odeszli.

- A wy coście za jedni? - zapytał zaskoczony Laguna, natykając się w progu na Squalla i jego towarzyszy, do tej pory przysłuchujących się całej scenie.  
>- Jesteśmy SeeD z Ogrodu Balamb. I przyszliśmy skopać tyłek waszemu kumplowi.<br>Przez chwilę Laguna mierzył się wzrokiem ze Squallem, ale wreszcie spuścił głowę i mruknął:  
>- On nie jest zły, tylko...<br>- Ultimecja go opętała - powiedział ze współczuciem Squall.  
>- Wiesz o tym? - zapytał zaskoczony mężczyzna. - Skąd?<br>- Ja w ogóle wiem dużo rzeczy - pochwalił się zadowolony gunblader. - A tak między nami mówiąc - nie wytrzymał z ciekawości - był pan kiedyś w Winhill?  
>- Winhill? - spytał zbaraniały Laguna, nie pojmując, czemu właściwie rozmawia z jakimś nieznajomym małolatem. - Nie, na pewno nie. Ja w ogóle nie lubię ruszać się z mojego miasta - przyznał. - Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest to całe Winhill.<br>- Ledwo go wyciągnąłem z domu - odezwał się Kiros. - To chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, jak wyjechałeś za opłotki Deling, co? - zakpił z przyjaciela.  
>- Odczep się - wzruszył ramionami brunet. - Co z tego, że nie lubię się włóczyć po jakichś dziurach. Nie ma z tego żadnego pożytku.<br>Squall uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
>- Miło się rozmawiało, ale mamy zadanie do wykonania - rzucił bojowo. - Wasz koleś nieźle nam nabruździł.<br>- Jeśli możecie... oszczędźcie go - powiedział cicho Laguna. - To nie jego wina...  
>- W porządku. Wiem, co trzeba zrobić - uspokoił go Squall. - A wy lepiej już uciekajcie. I uważajcie na siebie.<br>- Czy my na pewno się nie znamy? Mam wrażenie, że już cię gdzieś widziałem - powiedział Laguna z namysłem, patrząc na Squalla.  
>- Nie w tym życiu - zaśmiał się chłopak. "Albo raczej, nie w tym świecie", pomyślał.<p>

- Ward, poddaj się - zażądał Squall, zbliżając się do osamotnionego mężczyzny.  
>Zaskoczony "rycerz" odwrócił się i spojrzał na intruzów. "Kto tu wpuścił tych smarkaczy? Co robią patrole? Już ja im dam taką fuszerkę", zżymał się na podwładnych.<br>- Dla ciebie, gówniarzu - wycedził zimno - generał Zabac.  
>- Dla ciebie, tłuściochu - komendant Leonhart! - odciął się gniewnie Seifer, który znowu nie wytrzymał lekceważącego tonu.<br>- Seif, daj spokój - powiedział cicho zmieszany Squall i oświadczył głośno przeciwnikowi - Przyszliśmy skończyć z twoim "rycerzowaniem". Możesz się poddać - zasugerował łaskawie.  
>- Jeszcze czego! - zdenerwował się generał. - Zaraz ci dołożę, bezczelny gołowąsie!<br>- Gołowąsie - roześmiał się Squall. - Dobre! Tego jeszcze nie słyszałem, a ty, Seif?  
>Ward zdenerwował się kpinami i ruszył do ataku. Squall nawet nie zdążył wykonać jednego ruchu, bo rozdrażniony Seifer puścił na generała ładną wiązankę z Firagi i Meteora, a potem dokończył go limitem.<br>- Cholera... pokonany przez dzieciaka... - załamał się Ward, bez powodzenia usiłując podnieść się z ziemi. - Gdzieś się tak wyuczył, chłopcze?  
>- Nie nazywaj mnie chłopcem - zirytował się Seifer. - A gdzie się wyuczyłem, to nie twoja sprawa.<br>- No no, nie ma się o co tak pienić, chłopcze - uspokajał go Ward.  
>- Przestań. Nazywać. Mnie. Chłopcem - zawarczał wściekły Seifer. Ward jakoś działał mu na nerwy.<br>- To już jest koniec, generale - oświadczył nieco patetycznie Squall, po czym dodał normalnym tonem - a teraz zjeżdżaj stąd, byle szybko.

- Seif, jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny za obronę mojej czci - zażartował Squall po walce.  
>- Obronę czego? Co ty gadasz?<br>- Już drugi raz to zrobiłeś. Strasznie cię gniewa, jak ktoś nie nazywa mnie komendantem - wyjaśnił rozbawiony gunblader.  
>- Bo to... bo to przecież brak szacunku - wzruszył ramionami Seifer. - W końcu jesteś dowódcą, nie?<br>- A mnie się widzi, że ty naprawdę masz w sobie coś rycerskiego - drażnił się z nim rozweselony Squall. - I co jakiś czas te skłonności dają o sobie znać.  
>- Pleciesz bzdury - bronił się blondyn.<br>- Chciałbyś być moim rycerzem, Seif? - spytał Squall, po czym dostał napadu wesołości, i musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, zgięty wpół ze śmiechu.  
>- Czekaj, dam ja ci rycerza - odgrażał się speszony Seifer, nerwowym ruchem przeczesując dłonią włosy. - O rany, Squall... przestań już rżeć, no. Naprawdę chodziło mi o -<br>- ...brak szacunku. Dobrze, niech ci będzie - odparł poważnie Squall.  
>Po chwili jednak nie wytrzymał i znowu zaczął się śmiać. Seifer spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.<br>- Przepraszam, Seif. Po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać - powiedział z pojednawczym uśmiechem Squall. - Czasami jesteś taki uroczy.  
>- Jaki jestem? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem blondyn.<br>- Zabawny. Co, nie dosłyszałeś?  
>- Nie to powiedziałeś - zaprotestował Seifer.<br>- A co? - zaciekawił się Squall.  
>- No, że jestem... yyy... Nieważne! - zdenerwował się starszy gunblader.<br>Wiedział, że przy najbliższej okazji i tak zjedzie od góry do dołu każdego, kto ośmieli się nie okazywać szacunku dowódcy Ogrodu. Squall znowu będzie się z niego śmiał, ale trudno.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunarną Pandorę i niedobitki galbadyjskiej armii, pozbawione dowódcy, zneutralizowano dość szybko. Estharscy żołnierze nie mieli z nimi najmniejszych problemów.  
>- Seifer! Dostałem Ragnaroka! - cieszył się Squall.<br>- Dostałeś?  
>- Nooo! Od Estharczyków, "W dowód wdzięczności za akcję w Lunarnej Pandorze i uratowanie miasta" - zacytował Squall. - Fajnie, nie? Polatamy sobie po świecie.<br>- Dzieciak dostał nową zabawkę - mruknął pobłażliwie Seifer, patrząc na radość Squalla. - Masz tu do kompletu obiecany prezent - powiedział z powagą, wręczając go koledze.  
>- Seif, myślałem, że żartowałeś - zawołał młodszy gunblader, zwijając się ze śmiechu.<br>- No wiesz, przecież ci obiecałem - odparł blondyn, udając urazę.  
>- Rzeczywiście. Ale... spodziewałem się innego koloru. Różowego.<br>- Nie zaczynaj z kolorami, Leonhart!  
>- Spoko, niebieska też jest ładna. Dzięki.<br>- Powieś ją sobie na lusterku wstecznym w Ragnaroku.  
>- Ale tam nie ma lusterka, Seif.<br>- No to na czymś innym. Masz tam pełno miejsca.  
>- O, chyba już wiem, gdzie!<p>

Irvine dowiedział się właśnie, że Leonhart z towarzyszami wrócili z misji. Zostawił Selphie na straży, a sam ruszył, by zameldować dowódcy o przebiegu obserwacji Trepe. Właściwie nie było co meldować, ale czuł konieczność złożenia raportu.  
>- Kinneas! Co słychać? - powitał go wesoło Squall. - Trepe była grzeczna?<br>- Nadzwyczaj grzeczna, panie komendancie - odpowiedział sucho Irvine. - Co nie jest dziwne, zważywszy, że ciągle jest nieprzytomna.  
>- Wiem, wiem, zaraz się nią zajmiemy - zreflektował się gunblader, obdarzony przez snajpera spojrzeniem pełnym przygany. - Mamy plan i w ogóle. A na razie zobacz, Kinneas, jaki zdobyliśmy wypasiony statek!<br>Squall był dumny i szczęśliwy, oprowadzając Irvine'a, Rinoę i Zella po Ragnaroku. Snajper słuchał jednym uchem gadania dowódcy, opowiadającego im o możliwościach statku i rozglądał się po kabinie. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła niebieska plastikowa łopatka - taka, jaką bawią się dzieci, wisząca jakby nigdy nic nad jednym z ekranów. Przyglądał się chwilę nietypowej ozdobie, ale nie skomentował tego. Co go obchodził ekscentryczny gust dekoracyjny Leonharta?

Squall wszedł do holu Ogrodu i rozejrzał się. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Ellone gdzieś tu jest. Ich plany trochę się pokopały, więc nie miał pewności, czy dziewczyna dotarła na oznaczone miejsce spotkania. Włóczył się przez jakiś czas po budynku, aż w końcu jego starania zostały uwieńczone sukcesem. Usłyszał znajomy głos.  
>- Squall! A więc udało wam się! Tak się cieszę.<br>"Elle."  
>Odwrócił się z uśmiechem do poszukiwanej osoby.<br>- Wróciliśmy w jednym kawałku.  
>- Przepraszam cię, Squall - powiedziała ze skruchą Ellone.<br>- Za co? - zdziwił się chłopak.  
>- Za przywleczenie tu Ulki, i za to, że naraziłam was na konfrontację z nią, i za ten cały kosmos, i za to, że to jeszcze nie koniec, i znowu będziecie musieli walczyć z tą psychopatką - ciągnęła na jednym oddechu Ellone.<br>- Daj spokój! - parsknął chłopak. - Przecież nie wysłałaś Ulce zaproszenia, a jak już to czyjaś wina, to Odine'a, nie twoja - zaznaczył. - A z kosmosem... to wiedzieliśmy, na co się porywamy. Więc nie rób sobie wyrzutów, Elle.  
>- Bałam się, że zginiecie podczas tej ewakuacji - przyznała dziewczyna. - Wszędzie było tyle potworów...<br>- Nie martw się - pocieszył ją Squall. - Ważne, że już po wszystkim.  
>- No, prawie.<br>- No, prawie - zgodził się chłopak. - Jeszcze walka z Ulką.  
>- Zaraz, zaraz - zmarszczyła brwi Ellone. - Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Z bazy wylecieliście, jak wszyscy, w kapsule ratunkowej, tak?<br>- Tak...  
>- To jakim cudem wylądowaliście estharskim statkiem kosmicznym? Złapaliście stopa w kosmosie? - spytała, zaintrygowana.<br>- Jakby ci to powiedzieć... właściwie tak - przyznał chłopak.  
>Ellone patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Wiedział, że nie wykręci się od niewygodnej odpowiedzi.<br>- Zauważyłem Ragnaroka, gdy przelatywał niedaleko nas. Był blisko, więc zdecydowałem, że spróbuję go przejąć - oświadczył, siląc się na lekki ton. - No i udało się.  
>- Squall, nie urodziłam się wczoraj. Co za bzdury mi sprzedajesz? Jak to go przejąłeś? Wyszedłeś w otwarty kosmos?<br>- Tak - potwierdził niemal bezgłośnie chłopak.  
>- Oszalałeś? Mogłeś zginąć! - zawołała zaszokowana. - Co ci strzeliło do głowy? A Seifer?<br>Squall nie odpowiedział od razu.  
>- Zrobiłem głupotę - przyznał się wreszcie. - Nie pomyślałem o konsekwencjach i gdyby nie Seif, tobym rzeczywiście tam zginął.<br>- Jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny. Lekkomyślny, impulsywny, narwany, nieobliczalny.  
>- Seifer mi to bez przerwy powtarza - powiedział zmieszany chłopak.<br>- I ma rację.  
>- Wiem.<br>- Tym bardziej więc powinieneś docenić, że ciągle cię pilnuje i chroni przed efektami twoich własnych pomysłów - wytknęła Ellone 'bratu'.  
>- Doceniam to, Elle, naprawdę. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo - wyznał szczerze Squall. - Ale nie mów mu o tym, bo nie dałby mi żyć.<br>Ellone pomyślała, że Seifer pewnie i tak o tym doskonale wie, ale nic się nie odezwała.

Squall przedstawił cały plan drużynie. Nie było wiele do opowiadania, gdyż cała akcja miała być stosunkowo prosta. Przynajmniej w założeniu. Wykonanie mogło oczywiście nastręczyć pewnych trudności.  
>- Czemu wykluczyłeś mnie ze składu? - zapytała ponuro Rinoa, podchodząc do Squalla.<br>- No bo... - zająknął się gunblader.  
>- Bo co? To zbyt niebezpieczne? - rozzłościła się dziewczyna.<br>- Nie... po prostu... przecież to ty jesteś naszą klientką, mamy cię chronić, a nie narażać na dodatkowe ...niebezpieczeństwa - wyrwało mu się.  
>Od razu wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopa. "Ładnie, Leonhart. Jedno zakazane słówko i cały misterny podryw diabli wzięli!" O dziwo, Rinoa się nie obraziła, ani nie wykazała agresywnej reakcji, choć Squall był już gotowy na szybki unik.<br>- Ale ja chcę się narazić - oznajmiła twardo, patrząc na chłopaka. - Czy ty na moim miejscu też zgodziłbyś się nie mieszać do akcji?  
>- Nie - ponownie wyrwało się Squallowi. "Co się ze mną dzieje? Dzień szczerości?"<br>- Więc widzisz - oznajmiła triumfalnie dziewczyna.  
>- Ale to nie to samo - próbował naprawić swoje wpadki Squall. - Ja jestem nieuleczalnym idiotą, i dla rozrywki wpakowałbym się nawet w największą głupotę - uznał samokrytycznie, w nadziei, że to przemówi dziewczynie do rozsądku.<br>- Myślisz, że mnie podejdziesz takimi naiwnymi tekstami? - prychnęła dziewczyna. - Przecież dobrze wiem, że nie jesteś idiotą. Jesteś inteligentny i odważny, masz oryginalne pomysły, znasz się na wielu rzeczach i dobrze walczysz.  
>Squall nie wierzył własnym uszom. Zorientował się, że stojąc i gapiąc się na Rinoę z otwartymi ustami nie wygląda zbyt mądrze, więc czym prędzej je zamknął. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że usłyszy od niej coś takiego!<br>- Coś ci się stało? - zapytała Rinoa, sceptycznie patrząc na dziwny wyraz twarzy Leonharta.  
>- Nie, nic... po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś.<br>- Czym mianowicie?  
>- Nie wiedziałem, że masz o mnie taką pozytywną opinię - wyjaśnił z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, odzyskując równowagę ducha. - Dotąd trudno było mi się tego domyślić.<br>- Ja... jesteś niemożliwy! - syknęła zmieszana dziewczyna.  
>- Wiem. Wszyscy mi to mówią - rozpromienił się gunblader.<p>

- No to teraz nas przenieś, Elle - zarządził Squall, gdy już drużyna zebrała się razem, by stawić czoła Ultimecji. - Jesteśmy gotowi.  
>Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i skoncentrowała się. Po chwili cała grupa, łącznie z Quistis, znalazła się przed wielkim, ponurym zamczyskiem.<br>- Ale tu mhrrocznie i gotycko - zaśmiał się Squall, przyglądając się strzelistym wieżyczkom i krążącym nad nimi smoliście czarnym ptakom. - Że też chciało ci się, Elle, zwiedzać takie coś.  
>- Uznałam to za odmianę po poprzednim świecie. Tam były same plaże i wszyscy grali w jakąś piłkę wodną czy coś.<br>- Squall, potem sobie pogadacie o wycieczkach - upomniał przyjaciela Seifer. - Zobacz, Trepe się ocknęła.  
>- Gzie... ja jeztem? - zapytała niepewnie Quistis, podnosząc się z ziemi. - A tyś co za jedna? - wycelowała palec w kierunku Ellone.<br>- Spokojnie, Trepe. Bez nerwów - powiedział uspokajająco Squall. - Byłaś opętana przez Ultimecję... no, mam nadzieję, że BYŁAŚ. Teraz, kiedy cię uwolniła, my idziemy z nią walczyć, a ty tu siedź z Ellone - zdecydował. - Pogadacie sobie w międzyczasie o wszystkim. Elle opowie ci o podróżach czy tam coś.  
>Zostawiwszy oszołomioną Quistis w towarzystwie Ellone, pozostali członkowie wyprawy ruszyli w kierunku schodów prowadzących do budowli. Kiedy w końcu, zasapani, dowlekli się do wrót wejściowych, usłyszeli dobiegający z góry potężny głos.<br>- Zuchwalcy! Odważacie się stawić mi czoła? W momencie, kiedy tu weszliście, straciliście wszelkie swoje moce, buhahahaaa! - zakończył głos z nieco tandetnym, szatańskim chichotem.  
>Squall nie byłby sobą, gdyby natychmiast tego nie sprawdził. Spróbował wezwać Shivę. Nic. Rzucenie Protecta spełzło na niczym.<br>- Wy macie to samo? - zapytał resztę oddziału. - Działa wam może coś?  
>Po chwili wszyscy jednocześnie przecząco pokręcili głowami. Wejście do zamku zablokowało ich umiejętności.<br>- Postrzelać zawsze można - pocieszyła się Rinoa. - Niepotrzebna mi wasza magia.  
>Irvine skinął głową z uznaniem na te słowa.<br>- Ja też mogę pogimnastykować się z gunblade'm, ale przecież mamy pokonać potężną wiedźmę - przypomniał Squall. - Wątpię, by wystarczyło strzelić do niej z pistoletu czy sieknąć mieczem... Czekajcie, sprawdzę coś!  
>Pobiegł w kierunku wrót wejściowych i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Wyszedł za drzwi, postał tam chwilę, potem wszedł do środka, i znowu wyszedł. Drużyna przyglądała się jego manipulacjom w milczeniu.<br>- Słuchajcie, ale jaja! Tam na zewnątrz wszystko działa! - oznajmił im podekscytowany Squall. - Za drzwiami udało mi się rzucić Firagę, weszłem tu i klops!  
>- Mówi się 'wszedłem', szefie - poprawił go Irvine.<br>- Hmm, no dobra, wszedłem - Squall zerknął na snajpera - i wtedy wszystko się zablokowało. Wyszłem znowu... wyszedłem, i zadziałało!  
>- Świetnie, Squall. Ale co nam po tym? Przecież walczyć będziemy tutaj, a nie za drzwiami - uświadomił mu rzeczowo Seifer.<br>- Ale dobrze, że nam nie zabrało umiejętności na zawsze - Squall jak zwykle umiał znaleźć pozytywną stronę nawet w największej beznadziei. - Nie mamy wyjścia, chodźmy dalej.  
>Udali się ostrożnie w kierunku kolejnych schodów. Na ich szczycie zauważyli jakiegoś wściekle kolorowego stwora.<br>- Squall, tylko ostrożnie - ostrzegł go Seifer. - Nie będę mógł cię uzdrawiać, więc nie rzucaj się na niego, tak jak to zawsze robisz.  
>Potwór okazał się jednak cieńszy niż niektóre bestie, znane im z ich własnego świata, więc po chwili jego truchło leżało u stóp zwycięzców.<br>- Udało wam się pokonać jednego mojego sługę - usłyszeli ponownie głos - i możecie sobie wybrać dowolną umiejętność do przywrócenia... ale i tak gotujcie się na marny koniec, uaha ha ha!  
>Posiadacz czy też posiadaczka głosu lubowała się w zakańczaniu co drugiego zdania złowieszczym chichotem.<br>- Ma rację. Wygląda na to, że mogę sobie coś odblokować - ucieszył się Zell. - Ale fajnie! Może to będą takie questy, i po kolei sobie wszystko przywrócimy!  
>- A przy okazji pozwiedzamy zamek! - zawtórował mu radośnie Squall, po czym przybił z Zellem piątkę.<br>- Rzeczywiście, można będzie zapoznać się z tutejszą architekturą - zgodziła się uśmiechnięta Selphie, studiując napisy w nieznanym języku, widniejące na którymś z portali. - To niezwykle pouczające.  
>- Będzie sposobność do postrzelania! - zaśmiał się pod nosem Irvine, obrzucając pożądliwym wzrokiem masę potencjalnych celów. Na żyrandolu bujała się beztrosko jakaś kreatura, przez okno widział latające nad dachami zamku stwory. Raj dla snajpera.<br>- Przynajmniej nie będzie nudno - uznała Rinoa, energicznie poprawiając kabury od pistoletów i rozglądając się wyzywająco dookoła.  
>Seifer jęknął cichutko. Znowu szwendanie się po lochach, łażenie po zamku, jakieś upierdliwe questy. Z czego oni wszyscy są tacy zadowoleni? Ujął mocniej gunblade'a, westchnął z rezygnacją i ruszył za przejętym Squallem, rozglądając się uważnie na boki za czyhającymi potworami.<p>

Squall, Zell i Selphie przyglądali się wiszącym w galerii malowidłom, próbując rozwikłać zagadkę z ich numerami. Irvine przysiadł na schodach, nie znajdując w tej sali niczego godnego uwagi. Rinoa oparła się o ścianę, cierpliwie obserwując wysiłki Leonharta i dwójki jego podkomendnych, żywo dyskutujących i sprzeczających się o jakieś słowa z obrazów. Seifer trzymał się w pobliżu "badaczy", przysłuchując się ich rozmowie. Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli jakiś wizg i ich oczom ukazał się żółciutki jak kurczaczek potwór.  
>- Squall, zostaw te numerki, mamy bossa do skoszenia - Seifer popędził niecierpliwie kumpla.<br>Po nietrudnym starciu udało im się odblokować kolejną umiejętność. Squall triumfował.  
>- A widzisz, Seif! Mówiłem, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Niepotrzebnie się martwiłeś. Teraz polatamy po zamku, porozwiązujemy sobie zagadki, a jak już będziemy mieli wszystko z powrotem, bierzemy się za Ulkę! - rzucił chwacko.<br>- W końcu to boss, nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo i szybko - poparła go Rinoa.

- Trzeba otworzyć ten właz - zakomunikował Squall, stając nad klapą w podłodze. - Kto się zgłasza na ochotnika? Seif, widzę, że masz wielką ochotę na popisy siłowe - zaśmiał się - więc do roboty!  
>Seifer obrzucił go miażdżącym spojrzeniem, ale posłusznie podszedł do klapy i otwarł ją na oścież. Wszyscy zeszli na dół, po kręconych schodach. W lochu czekało na nich urozmaicenie w postaci kolejnego bossa. Walczyło im się coraz łatwiej, odzyskiwali co jakiś czas kolejne umiejętności. Seifer czuł się znużony niekończącymi się spacerami po korytarzach, podnoszeniem klap, ciągnięciem za dźwignie, skakaniem nad przepaściami, przechadzaniem się po kryptach i innymi wątpliwymi rozrywkami. Dzielnie zacisnął jednak zęby i nie narzekał, nie chcąc odbierać przyjacielowi radości z eksploracji zamku. Squall i Zell byli chyba najbardziej zadowoleni ze zwiedzania tak fascynującego miejsca. Poczuli się niemal rozczarowani, gdy wszyscy bossowie padli ich ofiarą i wyglądało na to, że "wycieczka" ma się ku końcowi. Mieli już z powrotem swoje GFy i pozostałe moce, i czekała na nich tylko Ultimecja.<br>- Bezczelni nędznicy! - rozległ się głos, który towarzyszył im sumiennie przy każdej potyczce. - Zwyciężyliście moich sługów, ale ze mną polegniecie! - odgrażał się z nutą urazy.  
>- Jeśli to Ulka, to jest bardzo rozmowna - roześmiał się złośliwie Squall. - Omawia każdy nasz ruch. Myślę, że minęła się z powołaniem. Dawałaby nieźle radę jako komentatorka. Proszę państwa, oto zawodnik ze środka pola, Zell Dincht, podbiega do Tri-Pointa. Cóż za wspaniała kombinacja prawych i lewych prostych! Tłum szaleje! Ale Tri-Point kontruje piorunami. Co zrobią teraz zawodnicy gości? Seifer Almasy decyduje się na uspokojenie tempa rozgrywki, rzuca na Dinchta Curagę. Tri-Point próbuje tymczasem przełamać obronę drużyny przeciwnej... próbuje to właściwe określenie. I znowu inicjatywę przejmują SeeD. Napastnik gości, Squall Leonhart, rusza do samotnego ataku. Szkoda, że państwo nie widzą tej szarży przez pół boiska! Co za błyskotliwa akcja! Absolutnie perfekcyjny Lionheart! Tri-Point jest zdruzgotany. Do końca starcia zostało już niewiele czasu, a dogrywki nie będzie. Czy ma jakiś plan? Rzuca się desperacko na przeciwników. Najwyraźniej chce doprowadzić do wyrównania. Ale popatrzmy na odpowiedź rywali. Obrońca teamu SeeD, Seifer Almasy, przytomnie wykorzystuje lukę w defensywie Tri-Pointa i wsadza mu gunblade'a w oko! Tak, proszę państwa - w oko! Już po walce, drużyna gości triumfuje. Bezapelacyjne zwycięstwo! Zawodnicy z ławki rezerwowych zrywają się i podbiegają do kolegów, gratulując im zwycięstwa. Tri-Point w tym sezonie musi uznać wyższość przeciwników. Tytuł mistrzowski wędruje do SeeD!<br>- Ekstra, Squall - roześmiał się Zell, przysłuchujący się żywiołowemu monologowi kolegi, popartemu stosowną gestykulacją. - Ty też nadawałbyś się na komentatora.  
>- Dzięki - odparł skromnie gunblader. - Ale ja wolę być w środku akcji, a nie komentować ją.<br>- Może spróbujesz z podobnym zacięciem porozmawiać z Ulką, jak już do niej dotrzemy? - zakpił Seifer. - Zagadasz ją na śmierć i tym sposobem unikniemy walki. Albo tak ją zanudzisz, że z rozpaczy wywali nas z zamku i zamknie się w lochu, i nigdy już stamtąd nie wyjdzie. Będzie tłukła głową w ścianę i powtarzała z błędnym wzrokiem "Ten Leonhart to diabeł wcielony. Kto to widział, tak ględzić przez kilka godzin".  
>- Ale masz fantazję, Seif - przewrócił oczami Squall. - Może pisałbyś opowiadania? Wyżyłbyś się twórczo. Skoro nie lubisz gadać, to pisz.<br>- Wiesz, że to niegłupi pomysł? - podchwycił z ożywieniem przyjaciel. - Mógłbym kiedyś opisać to wszystko, w tylu miejscach byliśmy, widzieliśmy różne rzeczy. A jakie ciekawe byłyby opisy twoich wyczynów! Nazbierało się ich mnóstwo przez tyle lat. Na pewno to by się czytelnikom bardzo podobało.  
>- Żartujesz, no nie? - zaniepokoił się Squall. - Nie pisałbyś o mnie, co?<br>- Dlaczego nie? Świetnie nadajesz się na bohatera komedii. Od czego mógłbym zacząć? - zastanowił się. - Może, jak wybraliśmy się kiedyś do Balamb, a ty uparłeś się, żeby iść do portu. I tam tak fajnie udało ci się wlecieć do -  
>- No nie - jęknął Squall. - Nie waż się o tym pisać. To było żenujące.<br>- Więc może ten incydent ze strażnikami w Dollet jakieś dwa lata temu? Albo jak pierwszy raz przybyliśmy do Ogrodu? Oczywiście wykombinowałeś wejście w wielkim stylu i -  
>- Seifer...<br>- A jak mieliśmy iść trenować na polach koło Ogrodu, ale tobie koniecznie zachciało się sprawdzić, czy dasz radę dorzucić -  
>- Nie! - znowu przerwał mu zrozpaczony Squall. - Nie pisz o mnie, Seif. Proszę cię.<br>- Zawsze mi się zdawało, że lubisz być w centrum uwagi - uśmiechnął się blondyn.  
>- Na pewno nie takiej - burknął chłopak. - Obiecaj, że nic o mnie nie napiszesz.<br>- Zobaczymy - wykręcił się od odpowiedzi Seifer, z rozbawieniem rejestrując pełen wyrzutu wzrok kumpla.  
>Tak dyskutując, doszli w końcu w pobliże wieży zegarowej. Po krótkiej wspinaczce dotarli na miejsce.<p>

Przed ich oczami zmaterializowała się Ultimecja. Squall i Seifer z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się przeciwniczce. Prezentowała się kropka w kropkę tak samo paskudnie, jak w Final Fantasy. Czarownica skierowała na nich pałający nienawiścią wzrok i wygłosiła patetycznie:  
>- SeeD... bezczelni SeeD! Przeszkodziliście mi w osiągnięciu celu, mojego pragnienia panowania nad światem! - zaczęła, zerkając na trzech stojących przed nią chłopaków, czy aby wywarła na nich odpowiednie wrażenie. Niezadowolona z efektu postanowiła nieco nimi wstrząsnąć. - Zaraz przekonacie się o mojej wielkiej mocy i zaczniecie żałować dnia, w którym pomyśleliście o przew... przecistwa.. przeciwtaw... o oporze!<br>- Szkoda czasu na te bzdury! - zniecierpliwił się Squall, szarżując na czarownicę. - Mieliśmy walczyć, a nie gadać!  
>Ultimecja poczuła się do głębi oburzona taką bezczelnością. Jej dotychczasowe ofiary... znaczy przeciwnicy, okazywali jej respekt i pozwalali przynajmniej dokończyć przemowę. A ten szczeniak przerywa jej w pół słowa! Co to za wychowanie! Postanowiła ukarać niegrzecznego gówniarza.<br>- Skoro tak, to zaraz OSOBIŚCIE przekonasz się o mojej potędze - zapowiedziała chełpliwie, niedbale odpierając atak Squalla. - Pokaż mi, chłopcze, co skrywa się w twoim umyśle. Chcę zobaczyć, czego obawiasz się najbardziej.  
>Squall poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w głowie, i wrażenie czyjejś obecności. To nie było to samo, co w przypadku GFów, które odbierało się jako opiekuńczą i przyjazną siłę. Na szczęście niemiłe odczucie szybko ustało, a Ultimecja obrzuciła go złośliwym spojrzeniem i - jakżeby inaczej - zachichotała demonicznie.<br>- Przygotuj się do zmierzenia się z własnym lękiem - oświadczyła głosem ociekającym patosem i mroczną satysfakcją, po czym zaatakowała Seifera.  
>Squall czym prędzej rzucił się do uzdrawiania kolegi, ale nawet nie zdążył w odwecie sieknąć Ultimecji, gdy wiedźma ponownie cisnęła potężnym czarem w jasnowłosego gunbladera. Squall znowu musiał zająć się osłabionym towarzyszem. W tym czasie Zell usiłował dokonać jakichś znaczących ubytków w HP Ultimecji. Szło mu dobrze, ale przecież sam nie mógł wygrać całej walki. Gunbladerzy zdołali wykonać po limicie, ale nie upłynęła nawet minuta, a blondyn znowu słaniał się na nogach, przyjąwszy na siebie kolejną dawkę magii. Zrozpaczony Squall dwoił się i troił, próbując jednocześnie walczyć z Ultimecją i uzdrawiać przyjaciela, który jako jedyny obrywał nieustannie od wroga. Ilość czarów, jakie dostał Seifer, przewyższała chyba wszystkie rozsądne granice. Za którymś razem nie dał już rady utrzymać się na nogach i runął na ziemię. Zdesperowany Squall przywrócił mu przytomność, rzuciwszy Full-Life, ale tak było już przez niemal całą potyczkę. Ultimecja jakby miała klapki na oczach, i widziała tylko Seifera, a Squall był rozrywany między uzdrawianiem pechowego towarzysza a sporadycznymi atakami na czarownicę. Dopiero pod koniec starcia wiedźma odpuściła i zaatakowała sprawiedliwie całą trójkę SeeDów. Odparli jednak jej ataki i wkrótce było po wszystkim.<br>- Niemożliwe... zostałam zwyciężona? - nie dowierzała Ultimecja, zataczając się na swoim efekciarskim postumencie.  
>- Tak to bywa, jak się za bardzo podskakuje - pouczył ją zarozumiale Squall. - Było sobie siedzieć w swoim świecie, a nie pchać się do naszego i robić dym! A poza tym pozytywni bohaterowie, to znaczy my - zawsze wygrywają!<br>- Spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś, chłopcze - wysyczała. - Nie w tym świecie, to w innym!  
>Obdarzyła go jeszcze nienawistnym spojrzeniem, skwitowanym przez Squalla wzruszeniem ramion, i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.<p>

- Co z tobą, Seif? - zatroskał się Squall. - Dasz radę iść?  
>- Jasne, Squall - uspokoił go wyczerpany Seifer, opierając się ciężko na pobliskim filarze. - Nic mi nie będzie.<br>- Chcesz Curagę? Albo może trochę odpoczniesz?  
>- Nie, nie przejmuj się mną. Jest OK.<br>- No dobrze... skoro tak twierdzisz. To ruszajmy do Ellone i Quistis. Dość się naczekały, a tu już i tak nic po nas.

- Elle! Wygraliśmy - już z daleka wołał uradowany Squall. - Wiedźma nie istnieje!  
>- Ciężko było?<br>- Dosyć. Ale dobrze poszło.  
>- Świetna robota. Bałam się, że coś się nie uda. Chyba bym sobie nigdy nie wybaczyła, że wplątałam was w to wszystko - wyznała Ellone.<br>- Ech, Elle. Już ci mówiłem, nie martw się tym. To nie twoja wina. A teraz zbierajmy się do domu. Nie chcę tu być ani chwili dłużej - wzdrygnął się gunblader.  
>- Gotowi? - zapytała Ellone. - To startujemy.<p>

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, znaleźli się nie w Ogrodzie, tylko na jakiejś słonecznej plaży, na szczęście niezbyt zaludnionej. Nikt nie zauważył ich pojawienia się...  
>- Ellone! Co ty tu robisz? - rozbrzmiał jakiś wesoły głos. - Miałaś być dopiero jutro.<br>...a jednak zauważył.  
>Squall zerknął ciekawie w kierunku właściciela głosu. Okazał się nim opalony jasnowłosy chłopak w dziwacznym ubraniu, trzymający pod pachą błękitną piłkę. Gunblader otaksował go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, z rozbawieniem spoglądając na nierównej długości nogawki piłkarza.<br>- Yyy... wpadnę przy okazji, to ci opowiem - odpowiedziała nerwowo Ellone, patrząc niespokojnie w kierunku swoich podopiecznych, których tak niefortunnie przeteleportowała. - To na razie!  
>Tym razem ujrzeli znajomy trawnik przed Ogrodem Balamb.<br>- Elle, co to miało być? - śmiał się Squall. - Kolejny egzemplarz wśród twoich podbojów?  
>- Odczep się, Squall - zdenerwowała się dziewczyna. - To była tylko mała pomyłka w teleportacji. Po prostu się zamyśliłam...<br>- To już wiem, o kim myślałaś - drażnił się z nią rozweselony chłopak. - Ten piłkarz to co za jeden? No weź, powiedz...  
>- Co cię to obchodzi? - nadąsała się Ellone. - Czy ja cię wypytuję o twoje romanse?<br>- A więc przyznajesz, że to romans?  
>- Jesteś nieznośny! Jak Seifer z tobą wytrzymuje? - naburmuszyła się dziewczyna.<br>- Och, bez problemu. Uwielbia moje poczucie humoru - zełgał bez mrugnięcia okiem gunblader.  
>- Co uwielbiam? - zapytał zaciekawiony Seifer, podchodząc bliżej.<br>- Squall twierdzi, że lubisz wysłuchiwać jego docinków - poinformowała go bezlitośnie Ellone, lekceważąc protesty Squalla. - I że nie możesz bez nich żyć.  
>- Doprawdy? - blondyn uniósł potępiająco brew.<br>- Żartowałem - próbował zbagatelizować kwestię Squall.  
>- To wy sobie pożartujcie, a ja idę się przespacerować po Ogrodzie - uśmiechnęła się Ellone i zostawiła ich samych.<br>- Jak się czujesz, Seif? Przyjąłeś na siebie tyle czarów od Ulki. Nie myślałem, że da się wytrzymać aż tyle.  
>- Nie jest źle. Zaraz po walce było trochę nieprzyjemnie, ale teraz jest już znośnie. Ciekawe, czemu Ulka akurat na mnie się tak uwzięła. Ciebie i Dinchta prawie nie tknęła - powiedział zamyślony Seifer, mimo wszystko zadowolony, że Squall nie ucierpiał w tej potyczce. "Ale Dincht spokojnie mógł dostać swoją działkę!", pomyślał z niechęcią.<br>- To chyba moja wina, Seif - wyznał ze skruchą młodszy szermierz.  
>- Co? Jak to twoja wina? - pytał z niedowierzaniem blondyn. - Przecież nie możesz odpowiadać za zachowanie jakiejś psychopatki.<br>- Mogę - mruknął Squall, z zakłopotaniem kopiąc jakiś zabłąkany kamyk.  
>- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał zdumiony Seifer.<br>- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziała, że chce wiedzieć, czego się boję? - przypomniał.  
>- Pamiętam, ale co to ma wspólnego -<br>- Włamała mi się do głowy - poinformował go Squall - i dowiedziała się, czego chciała. No i to przeze mnie tak ci się dostało.  
>- Nadal nic nie rozumiem - powiedział osłupiały Seifer. - To czego właściwie się tak okropnie bałeś?<br>- Nosz kurde... - zdenerwował się Squall. - Przecież tłumaczę ci tak łopatologicznie, że aż przykro słuchać.  
>- Wiesz, że do mnie musisz mówić prostymi słowami, powoli i wyraźnie - zakpił Seifer.<br>- O jaa... - jęknął zgnębiony Squall. - No przecież mówię, że najbardziej ze wszystkiego boję się twojego odejścia... no, że zginiesz, gamoniu. Więc dlatego tak zaciekle próbowała cię załatwić. Więc to przeze mnie. Więc -  
>- Squall, ty draniu - przerwał mu Seifer, żartobliwie obejmując go ramieniem za szyję i mierzwiąc mu włosy. - To naprawdę musiałeś cholernie się bać, bo do tej pory łupie mnie w krzyżu od tej Ultimy, którą zebrałem w piątej kolejce - zarechotał.<br>- Odczep się! - odepchnął go zdenerwowany i zmieszany Squall, wygładzając włosy i patrząc gdzieś w podłogę.  
>Seifer uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale będąc litościwym z natury, dał kumplowi spokój.<br>- Chyba lepiej, jakbym miał arachnofobię, co nie, Seif? - zagadnął go po dłuższej chwili Squall. - Łatwiej by nam się walczyło z przerośniętym pająkiem - zaśmiał się.  
>- Aha - zgodził się blondyn. - Zostaw to na następny raz.<p>

Quistis przechadzała się po Ogrodzie w towarzystwie Ellone i Rinoi. Rinoa już trochę poznała to miejsce, ale Ellone była tu całkiem nowa, więc była instruktor bawiła się w przewodniczkę, z dumą oprowadzając obie dziewczyny po całym terenie. Opowiadała im z ożywieniem o różnych tutejszych ciekawostkach. Rinoa przyglądała się towarzyszce z coraz większym zdziwieniem. Wcześniej zdążyła już trochę poznać Quistis i to zachowanie zupełnie do niej nie pasowało.  
>- Tu mamy Centrum Treningowe, gdzie studenci mogą ćwiczyć walkę z potworami - pokazywała im kolejne części budynku. - Ale w części Centrum jest sekretne miejsce schadzek dla napalonych par - objaśniała ze swadą. - Oczywiście jest sekretne tylko z nazwy. Nawet nie macie pojęcia, ile razy przyłapałam tam Squalla w czasie ciszy nocnej.<br>Ellone zachichotała, a Rinoa zmarszczyła brwi.  
>- To chyba źle? - oznajmiła, patrząc z naganą na Quistis, która wygłosiła swoje stwierdzenie z podejrzaną beztroską.<br>- Ech, to przecież nic takiego - machnęła ręką Trepe. - Co w tym złego, że chłopak się dobrze bawi? Przecież krzywdy nikomu nie robi.  
>Rinoa patrzyła na Quistis, jakby ta nagle zamieniła się w Blobrę. Ellone tymczasem miała wyśmienity humor. Poznawanie tutejszych plotek od tak dobrze poinformowanego źródła było fajną rozrywką. I mogła się dowiedzieć ciekawych i przydatnych rzeczy o swoim długo nie widzianym 'bracie'. Te rewelacje mogła wykorzystać, gdy Squall zacznie znowu swoje głupie dowcipy o jej... wycieczkach. Też mu powie co nieco, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.<br>- A tu - pokazywała im kolejne miejsce Quistis - jest gabinet dowódcy Ogrodu. Czyli Squalla - dodała niepotrzebnie.  
>Akurat w tym momencie nadszedł wspomniany chłopak, razem z nieodłącznym Seiferem. Na widok trzech dziewczyn stojących pod drzwiami jego pokoju, uśmiechnął się i rzucił lekko:<br>- Dopiero zaczynam godziny urzędowania, a tu już taka kolejka?  
>Rinoa prychnęła z niechęcią, Ellone uśmiechnęła się krzywo, za to Quistis obdarzyła gunbladera uwodzicielskim uśmiechem.<br>- Skoro tak, to ja jestem pierwsza - oznajmiła stanowczo, wpatrując się w zaskoczonego Squalla ognistym wzrokiem.  
>- Yyy... tak... no, właśnie miałem zapytać, Trepe. Dobrze się czujesz? Znaczy no, po tym incydencie z opętaniem?<br>- Och tak, czuję się świetnie. Zwłaszcza, gdy widzę pana, komendancie - stwierdziła miękko, zbliżając się do zaszokowanego Squalla.  
>Gunblader poczuł lekką panikę i jął wycofywać się w stronę bezpiecznej przystani, czyli gabinetu. Co ta piekielna Trepe znowu kombinowała? To jakiś jej nowy, wyrafinowany sposób na dokopanie mu? A może zaszkodziło jej to opętanie?<br>Rinoa sceptycznie obserwowała działalność koleżanki. Seifer i Ellone ze wszystkich sił próbowali zachować powagę i nie wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem. Sytuacja była komiczna.  
>- Trepe, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale uspokój się - zażądał Squall. - To rozkaz!<br>- Mmm... podoba mi się, jak pan tak mówi, szefie - nie zraziła się Trepe, stojąc już niebezpiecznie blisko swojego spłoszonego celu. - Uwielbiam ten groźny ton.  
>Zaniepokojony rozwojem sytuacji Squall spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela i rzucił w jego stronę:<br>- Seifer, zrób coś!  
>Oczywiście na Seifera w pewnych sytuacjach nie można było liczyć. Blondyn udał, że patrzy w sufit i nie słyszy Squalla.<br>- Trepe, będę teraz trochę zajęty - wydukał wreszcie dowódca, przesuwając się wzdłuż ściany w kierunku wejścia. Po tych słowach zerknął jeszcze z wyrzutem na zebranych i czmychnął czym prędzej do gabinetu, zatrzaskując drzwi.  
>Ellone z Seiferem zaczęli się śmiać jak szaleni.<br>- Nie zapomnimy mu tego, no nie? - uśmiechnęła się Ellone.  
>- Oczywiście, że nie - zgodził się wesoło Seifer.<br>Rinoa nie wytrzymała i zapytała Quistis:  
>- Trepe, czy nie mówiłaś mi, że z wszystkich ludzi, jakich znasz, Leonhart wkurza cię najbardziej? Skąd ta cudowna odmiana?<br>- To nie odmiana - przyznała Trepe, wpatrując się w drzwi gabinetu rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Po prostu odkryłam swoje prawdziwe ja - wygłosiła z przekonaniem.  
>- I to prawdziwe ja napaliło się nagle na Leonharta? - burknęła Rinoa, obrzucając Quistis nieżyczliwym spojrzeniem.<br>- A ty niby co? - odcięła się błyskawicznie blondynka. - Na początku jechałaś po nim równo, a teraz co widzę? Spacerki po Ogrodzie, rozmówki, gapisz się na niego jak sroka w gnat...  
>- Goń się, Trepe! - zawarczała zła i zdenerwowana Rinoa. - Wcale się nie gapię... a nawet jeśli, to nie twój interes!<br>Obie dziewczyny naburmuszyły się i zamilkły, ostentacyjnie odwracając się do siebie plecami. Ellone westchnęła z żalem, rozumiejąc, że to już koniec widowiska. Podeszła do koleżanek i powiedziała pojednawczo:  
>- Dajcie spokój, chyba nie będziecie kłócić się o faceta. Wracajmy do naszej Ogrodowej wycieczki - zaproponowała.<br>- No dobra - zgodziła się niechętnie Rinoa. - Ale nie chcę wysłuchiwać od ciebie niczego więcej o Squal... Leonharcie - rzuciła w kierunku Trepe.  
>- W porządku - powiedziała chłodno Quistis. - Ja od ciebie też nie.<br>Ellone przewróciła oczami, mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Seifera i wyciągnęła obie dziewczyny z powrotem na korytarz.

Seifer wszedł do gabinetu dowódcy Ogrodu i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Squall zapytał z niepokojem:  
>- Trepe już sobie poszła?<br>- Taa, możesz przestać się ukrywać - poinformował go kolega z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.  
>- Ja się nie ukrywam - oznajmił z godnością Squall. - Po prostu uznałem, że jej zachowanie było... nieodpowiednie...<br>- ...i uciekłeś - podsumował bezlitośnie blondyn.  
>- Tak to wyglądało? - zmartwił się komendant. - Słuchaj Seifer, z Trepe jest coś nie tak. Może to opętanie zaszkodziło jej na umyśle? Nie powinniśmy jej jakoś... no nie wiem, próbować wyleczyć?<br>- Z twojego punktu widzenia to chyba raczej poprawa, czyż nie? - śmiał się Seifer.  
>- Poprawa? - jęknął Squall. - Teraz jest jeszcze gorzej niż było, bo nie wiem, co ona knuje. Pewnie ma jakiś chytry plan, żeby mnie pogrążyć. Najpierw chce mnie podejść, a potem łup w łeb!<br>- A nie przyszło ci do głowy najprostsze rozwiązanie, Squall? Że to ani szkoda na umyśle, ani zemsta... tylko ona po prostu leci na ciebie.  
>- Nie mów takich strasznych rzeczy, Seifer! - młodszy gunblader był wstrząśnięty. - Trepe leci na mnie tak, jak Meteor. Z jednym celem: znaleźć i zniszczyć.<br>- E, przesadzasz. Może gra ostatecznie nie kłamała - uśmiechnął się blondyn. - Po prostu doszło do tego nieco bardziej pokrętną drogą. Albo to faktycznie efekt post-Ultimecjowy. Ulka próbowała walczyć z "demoniczną" Quistis, i wiesz, to jak w matematyce - jak pomnożysz dwie liczby ujemne, to wychodzi dodatnia!  
>- Pff... daj mi spokój z takimi teoriami, Seif - spojrzał na niego z politowaniem Squall. - Naprawdę masz bujną fantazję. Lepiej pogadajmy o imprezie, jaką mam zamiar zrobić w Ogrodzie - uradował się. - W końcu musimy uczcić nasze olśniewające zwycięstwo, nie?<br>- Pewnie, szefie...

- Dobrze się bawisz? - wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu Squall, podchodząc do Rinoi, podpierającej filar na sali balowej Ogrodu.  
>- Nie jest źle, mimo iż nie przepadam za takimi spędami - oznajmiła dziewczyna, obrzucając spojrzeniem Leonharta w mundurze SeeD. Wyglądał w nim jakoś tak inaczej niż zwykle. Nie żeby to było złe... lubiła mundury...<br>- Czas na odrobinę akcji - oznajmił energicznie Squall.  
>- Co masz na myśli? - spytała nieufnie.<br>Zamiast odpowiedzi gunblader chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku parkietu.  
>- Nie, Leonhart, zostaw mnie - syknęła zmieszana Rinoa. - Nie zamierzam tańczyć.<br>- Czemu nie? - zapytał, holując ją coraz bliżej tańczących par.  
>- Bo nie umiem - wykręciła się Rinoa.<br>- E tam, nie umiesz - chłopak niedowierzająco uniósł brew. - Zresztą to nic trudnego.  
>- Puszczaj - zaprotestowała, jednak z mniejszym przekonaniem, niż zamierzała.<br>- Nie łam się, będzie dobrze.  
>- Niech cię diabli, Squall.<br>- O, jak miło!  
>- Co znowu?<br>- Pierwszy raz zwróciłaś się do mnie po imieniu.  
>-...<p>

- Czy mnie wzrok nie myli? To był uśmiech?  
>- Zdawało ci się, Squall.<br>- Widzę, że spodobało ci się moje imię.  
>- Mogę wrócić do nazwiska.<br>- Nie, nie, tak jest w porządku.  
>- ...nie jest złe.<br>- Co?  
>- Twoje imię, głupku.<br>- A, dziękuję. Wiesz, mam jeszcze inne zalety oprócz ładnego imienia.  
>- Tak? Jakież to?<br>- Hmm... to nie bardzo nadaje się do publicznej prezentacji na tej sali.  
>- Możemy wyjść.<br>- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Seifer siedział smętnie w kącie, obserwując Squalla i Rinoę. Uśmiechnął się jednak w duchu, widząc, że uparty przyjaciel dopiął swego, zdoławszy w końcu zmiękczyć nieprzystępną dziewczynę. Można by tu zastosować powiedzenie o kropli wody, która drąży skałę, ale Seifer dobrze wiedział, że w przypadku Squalla należałoby raczej mówić o wodospadzie. Sam jednak nie był jakoś w dobrym nastroju i nawet nie wiedział czemu. Wszystko już się przecież skończyło, pokonali Ulkę, wrócili bezpiecznie do Ogrodu i Seifer miał święty spokój. Mimo to był trochę nieswój.  
>- Heja, Almasy! - usłyszał radosny głos Dinchta.<br>Skrzywił się z niechęcią i burknął:  
>- Czego chcesz?<br>- Siedzisz tu sam jak kołek - wytknął mu Zell, przyjacielsko waląc go w plecy. - Lepiej chodźmy się napić.  
>- Nie zamierzam więcej z tobą pić, Dincht - nadąsał się Seifer.<br>- O rany, ciągle masz żal o tamto? Tym razem będę grzeczny - obiecał Zell.  
>- Na pewno? - gunblader spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.<br>- Słowo skauta - przyrzekł chłopak.

- Wieszsz, Zell... nie jesztesz taki ok-kropny, jak myszlałem - wyartykułował Seifer, obrzucając kolegę nieco bardziej aprobującym spojrzeniem, niż na początku.  
>- Dz-dzięki, Seifer. Ty tesz nie jeszteś takim p-patentowanym głubkiem - odwzajemnił mu się uroczym komplementem towarzysz. - Siedzimy tu, czy w-wychodź... idziemy sztąd? ...Seifer? Seifer? K-kurde... ale masz szłabą głowę, Almasy... Yo, Kin-neas... napijesz szię ze mną?<p>

Rinoa patrzyła na Squalla, który stał obok i coś jej opowiadał. Jakiś czas temu przestała go słuchać, skupiając się na obserwowaniu chłopaka. Nie rozumiała, jak mogła denerwować się jego dowcipami i uśmiechem nie opuszczającym jego twarzy. I czemu wcześniej nie zauważyła, że Leonhart jest cholernie przystojny? W dodatku w tym mundurze...  
>Squall zerknął na milczącą dziewczynę i urwał swój monolog w pół słowa. Rinoa patrzyła na niego takim palącym wzrokiem, że dosłownie poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Nie tracąc już więcej czasu na gadanie, zaryzykował i po prostu ją pocałował, zastanawiając się nieco nerwowo, czy dostanie mu się za to jak nigdy dotąd. Żadna agresywna reakcja jednak nie nastąpiła. Prawdę mówiąc, reakcja, która nastąpiła, była bardzo przyjemna. Squall uśmiechnął się w duchu triumfalnie, kiedy dziewczyna wsunęła mu dłoń we włosy i odwzajemniła pocałunek.<br>"Drań jest w tym rzeczywiście dobry", pomyślała z niechętnym uznaniem Rinoa.  
>- Czy na tym kończą się twoje mocne strony, o których wspominałeś? - zapytała, siląc się na kpiący ton, gdy udało jej się na chwilę oderwać od Leonharta i złapać oddech.<br>- Ach, to? - rzucił niedbale Squall, z satysfakcją zauważając nieco nieobecne spojrzenie dziewczyny. - Miło, że ci się podobało, ale nie o tym mówiłem - zaśmiał się.  
>- A o czym? - nadąsała się zmieszana Rinoa.<br>- Hmm... jestem niezły z szermierki - wyjaśnił, obejmując ją i przyciągając bliżej siebie.  
>- Szermierki? - parsknęła z niedowierzaniem. - Chcesz mi pokazywać jakieś ciosy? Nawet nie wziąłeś tego swojego gunblade'a.<br>- Mam zapasowy ...ze sobą - wymruczał jej do ucha, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
>Leonhart nie ściemniał. Naprawdę był świetnym szermierzem.<p>

- To co, Elle? Wracasz do swoich podróży międzyświatowych? - zapytał z niewinnym uśmieszkiem Squall, żegnając się z 'siostrą' po kilku tygodniach jej pobytu w Ogrodzie. - Ten facet z nogawkami chyba już zastanawia się, czy nie wciągnęła cię jakaś czarna dziura.  
>- Aleś ty dowcipny, o rany. Lepiej pilnuj własnego nosa - odcięła się dziewczyna. - Trepe! - wykrzyknęła nagle.<br>- Co? Gdzie? - spłoszył się Squall, rozglądając się dookoła bojaźliwie.  
>Była instruktor nadal budziła w nim nieufność i traktował podejrzliwie jej erupcję gorących uczuć. Mimo iż starał się jej unikać, dziwnym trafem zadziwiająco często się na nią natykał.<br>Ellone wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
>- Nigdzie - przyznała się. - Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny, Squall.<br>- To nie było ani trochę śmieszne - nadąsał się.  
>- Było śmieszne jak cholera.<br>- Dobra, dobra. Niech ci będzie. Było śmieszne - uznał dobrodusznie. - No to miłej wycieczki... i wracaj do Ogrodu, kiedy tylko zechcesz, Elle.  
>- Spoko, Squall. Zobaczymy się wkrótce - obiecała. - Nie wpakuj się w nic głupiego. Zresztą Seifer będzie miał na ciebie oko.<br>- Wiem, wiem - jęknął gunblader. - Oboje jesteście tacy sami. Tak jakbym ciągle robił jakieś głupoty i trzeba było mnie pilnować.  
>- Bo tak jest, Squally - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - Słuchaj Seifera i bądź grzeczny - zakpiła.<br>Squall popatrzył na nią spode łba, co jednak nie wywarło na rozbawionej Ellone żadnego wrażenia.  
>- To do zobaczenia, Squall.<br>- Do zobaczenia, Elle.  
>Objęli się na pożegnanie i po chwili Ellone już nie było.<p>

Squall wracał z Seiferem z treningu na zewnątrz Ogrodu, kiedy podeszła do nich Rinoa.  
>- Squall, wracam do Timber - oznajmiła chłopakowi.<br>- Jak to, wracasz? Czemu? - spytał niepewnie.  
>Seifer dyskretnie ulotnił się kawałek dalej, nie chcąc przeszkadzać im w konwersacji.<br>- Tu nie mam się czym zająć, a w Timber mam kumpli z ruchu oporu i ciągle mamy co robić. Nie przejmuj się kontraktem - uprzedziła jego reakcję. - Mogę go rozwiązać, i to właśnie robię.  
>- Ale czemu nie chcesz zostać? - zapytał nieco zniechęcony.<br>- Daj spokój, Squall. Było miło... no, nawet bardzo - odchrząknęła z zakłopotaniem - ale nie pasujemy do siebie. Wiesz o tym równie dobrze, jak ja. Wracam. Jak będziesz kiedyś w Timber - uśmiechnęła się lekko - to mnie koniecznie odwiedź.  
>- Ale...<br>Rinoa machnęła mu ręką na pożegnanie, ucinając dalsze protesty, gwizdnęła na Diablo i ruszyła w kierunku stacji. Squall patrzył to na oddalającą się coraz bardziej Rinoę, to na kumpla, który zmierzał w stronę Ogrodu. Chwilę stał niepewnie, spoglądając to za jedną sylwetką, to za drugą. Wreszcie zdecydował się i ruszył biegiem.

- Seifeeer! Zaczekaaaj!  
>Blondyn odwrócił się do wołającego. Squall zatrzymał się gwałtownie koło kolegi, łapiąc oddech.<br>- Stęskniłeś się za mną tak szybko? - zażartował Seifer, uśmiechając się w duchu. - Wiesz, myślałem, że polecisz za dziewczyną.  
>- Dziewczyny przychodzą i odchodzą - powiedział filozoficznym tonem Squall. - A ty, Seif, zawsze jesteś przy mnie.<br>-...

- To nie był podryw!  
>- Ja przecież nic nie mówię.<br>- Ale patrzysz!  
>- Patrzeć też mi nie wolno?<br>- Zamknij się, Almasy.  
>- Czyli, jak rozumiem, przeszło ci zakochanie? - spytał ironicznie blondyn.<br>- To nie było zakochanie, tylko tymczasowe zauroczenie - odparł nonszalancko Squall, wygładzając fałdy na rękawie koszuli.  
>- Co za mądrala! Może zrobisz z tego specjalizację? Profesor Leonhart od tymczasowych zauroczeń i przejściowych fascynacji. Nawet nieźle brzmi.<br>- Nie wygłupiaj się. Wracajmy już lepiej do Ogrodu.  
>- Jak sobie życzysz, profesorze.<br>- Odczep się, Seif. A tak przy okazji, znasz tę dziewczynę, co stoi pod Centrum? Ta z karabinem.  
>- Nie. A ty ją znasz?<br>- JESZCZE nie...


	8. Chapter 8

_Poniższy rozdział to właściwie swego rodzaju dodatek do opowiadania - nie ma nic wspólnego z główną fabułą FF8, ot, kilka luźnych pomysłów na zakończenie;)_

* * *

><p>Squall zastanawiał się, gdzie też wywiało Seifera. Miał zamiar wyciągnąć go na wyprawę Ragnarokiem. Trochę eksploracji. Walk z potworami. Odwiedzanie ruin i innych ciekawych miejsc. Trzeba będzie jakoś przekonać kumpla do wycieczki. Seifer nie przepadał za podróżami, więc zapowiadało się niełatwe zadanie. Squall włóczył się po otoczeniu Ogrodu, szukając przyjaciela. Poszukiwania nie szły najlepiej, stanął więc w końcu na tarasie i oparł się o balustradę, spoglądając nieco bezmyślnie w dal.<br>Nagle usłyszał gdzieś na dole głos kolegi. Przechylił się przez barierkę, ale nie zdołał dojrzeć Seifera. Miał go zawołać, ale usłyszana konwersacja sprawiła, że zapomniał o tym zamiarze.  
>- Zell, wymiękłeś po dwudziestym, cieniasie! - wysapał nieco zdyszanym głosem Seifer.<br>- Wcale nie! - zaprotestował oburzony Zell. - Skąd ten pomysł?  
>- Jeszcze przed chwilą narzekałeś, że tyłek cię boli jak jasna cholera.<br>- No to co - naburmuszył się Dincht. - Bo dawno tego nie robiłem i trochę ciężko było wytrzymać.  
>- Tak to jest, jak się ma za długą przerwę. Ja to robię regularnie, i proszę! - oznajmił triumfalnie Seifer.<br>- Pewnie ze Squallem, co? - sarknął Zell.  
>- Eee, nie - skrzywił się gunblader. - On się do tego nie nadaje. Woli inne rozrywki.<br>- Dobra, to do jutra, Seifer. Zrobimy dwadzieścia pięć! - zapowiedział zuchwale jasnowłosy fighter.  
>- Trzymam cię za słowo, Zell - roześmiał się szermierz. - Dojdziemy i do trzydziestu, jak się przyzwyczaisz. Ty i twój tyłek - zarechotał złośliwie.<br>"Do CZEGO ja się nie nadaję?" pomyślał Squall, sam nie wiedząc, czy powinien być wściekły, zadowolony czy obrażony. "I o czym oni gadali, do diabła? No a o czym mogli gadać, Leonhart?", zapytał sam siebie z politowaniem.  
>Nie wytrzymał i pobiegł w kierunku schodów, chcąc dorwać kumpla. Zanim jednak dotarł na miejsce, ani Seifera ani Zella już tam nie było. Zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem i po namyśle ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Mimo iż został komendantem i mógł mieć własny, osobny pokój, nadal mieszkał z Seiferem w podwójnym dormitorium. Miał nadzieję, że może spotka przyjaciela właśnie tam. Przeczucie go nie zawiodło. Niewiele myśląc, wparował bezceremonialnie do pokoju Seifera.<br>- Co ty robisz, Leonhart? - syknął wściekły blondyn, odruchowo chwytając ręcznik i zasłaniając strategiczne miejsce.  
>- Raczej co TY robisz? - odpalił Squall, przyglądając się podejrzliwie nagiemu koledze.<br>- A na co to wygląda? - warknął zakłopotany Seifer. - Brałem prysznic, debilu. Nikt cię nie uczył, że się puka przed wejściem?  
>- Nie bądź taki wstydliwy - wzruszył ramionami Squall. - Szukałem cię i słyszałem, jak gadałeś z Dinchtem.<br>- Tak? No i co z tego? - zapytał obojętnie blondyn, siadając na łóżku. - Czy to coś niezwykłego?  
>- Trzeba było się słyszeć - nie wytrzymał gunblader. - Popychacie sobie głośno takie rozmówki, a dookoła pełno młodocianych gnojków podsłuchuje! - powiedział karcącym tonem dowódcy.<br>Zdumiony Seifer wybałuszył oczy na kolegę i zapytał:  
>- A co niby im mogło zaszkodzić, gdyby to usłyszeli?<br>- No wiesz, Almasy! - zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem Squall. - Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taki zdeprawowany - powiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
>- Ja? O czym ty mówisz? - spytał przestraszony blondyn, gorączkowo usiłując sobie przypomnieć, co takiego powiedział do Zella. - Gadaliśmy o rowerach... a ty myślałeś, że O CZYM? Albo nie, nie mów mi - jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę - nie chcę wiedzieć, co sobie uroiłeś. Jesteś nienormalny, Leonhart! Wszystko kojarzy ci się z jednym.<br>- Ach tak? A gadki o tyłku Dinchta, i że JA się niby do czegoś nie nadaję? - wypalił bez żadnego skrępowania Squall. - I czego zamierzacie zrobić trzydzieści, do licha?  
>Zawstydzony Seifer jęknął cicho, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.<br>- Kilometrów, Leonhart. Kilometrów. Dincht od dawna nie jeździł i po dwudziestym kilometrze zaczął ściemniać, że nie pasuje mu geometria ramy. Do dwudziestego jakoś geometria mu nie przeszkadzała. Poza tym teraz boli go dupa od siodełka, bo nie trenuje tyle, co ja. Czy coś jeszcze wzbudziło twoją niezdrową fascynację? - zapytał, zażenowany.  
>- Mówiłeś, że ja się do czegoś nie nadaję - przypomniał naburmuszony Squall.<br>Nie jego wina, że Dincht i Almasy nie umieją normalnie rozmawiać. Każdy by sobie pomyślał to, co on!  
>- Rzeczywiście... do jazdy na rowerze. Pamiętasz, jak wjechałeś do jeziora Obel? A za następnym razem rzuciło się na ciebie podstępne przydrożne drzewo i skrzywiło ci obręcz? Później rozjechałeś Funguara, następnie było spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z krzakami koło Balamb, wjazd w bagno, z pięć razy przelot nad kierownicą... Potem zamordowałeś jeszcze jeden rower, a wreszcie stwierdziłeś, że nie będziesz już więcej jeździł, bo ci się od wiatru niszczy fryzura. Nie lubię jeździć samotnie, więc zgarnąłem Dinchta do towarzystwa. I to cała tajemnica.<br>- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć - wytknął nadąsany Squall. - Przecież bym z tobą jeździł, skoro nie lubisz sam. Nie musisz ciągnąć Dinchta na siłę. Po co ci on?  
>- Nie chcę, żebyś się tak poświęcał - zaśmiał się blondyn. - Pomyśl o potencjalnych kontuzjach, twoich biednych włosach i tych wszystkich rowerach, które musiałbyś zarżnąć. A z Dinchtem jeździ mi się całkiem dobrze - drażnił się z kolegą.<br>- Nic mi nie będzie, Seif - przekonywał go urażony Squall. - I zobaczysz, że przejadę dłuższą trasę niż ten mięczak!  
>- No dobra, skoro podsłuchiwałeś, to wiesz, że jutro znowu jedziemy. Możesz do nas dołączyć - uśmiechnął się blondyn.<br>- Dzięki, Seif - ucieszył się Squall.

Seifer nie mógł odmówić kumplowi ambicji i uporu. Mimo dramatycznego wjazdu w zarośla (bo kto by używał hamulców na takiej małej... o kurna! jednak stromej górce), wpakowaniu się w każdą głęboką kałużę ("To nie moja wina, że wyglądała na płytką! Z czego się śmiejecie, dranie?"), ubłoceniu się od stóp do głów oraz tradycyjnym przelocie nad kierownicą ("Te hamulce są nadwrażliwe, Seifer!"), Squall twardo dojechał do końca trasy bez narzekania i bez zmęczenia. Gdy po powrocie Zell ledwo żywy zwlókł się z roweru, Squall z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, mrugnąwszy porozumiewawczo do Seifera, demonstracyjnie zrobił jeszcze rundkę dookoła Ogrodu. Blondynowi chciało się śmiać z przyjaciela i jego dumnej miny.  
>- Wiesz, Seifer - jęknął zrozpaczony Zell. - Chyba nie dam rady jutro jechać... wszystko mnie boli.<br>- Spoko, Zell - machnął niedbale ręką Squall. - Odpocznij sobie, delikaciku. Mnie tam nic nie boli - oświadczył z satysfakcją - więc pojadę z Seiferem.  
>- Może i nic cię nie boli, Squall - burknął jasnowłosy fighter. - Ale twój rower chyba ma cię dość. Albo mi się zdaje, albo koło masz w jakimś nietypowym kształcie. Mogę ci pożyczyć młotka, to sobie naprawisz - zaproponował złośliwie.<br>- Młotka to mogę użyć na twojej głowie - zaofiarował się Squall. - Choć pewnie nic ci się od tego nie naprawi. Zatroszcz się raczej o własny tyłek, a nie o moje koło!  
>- Co ci się nie podoba w moim tyłku? - obraził się Zell. - Martw się o swój. Panie komendancie.<br>- Zazdrościsz mi i tyle! - prychnął zadowolony Squall.  
>- Seifer! - powiedzieli obaj równocześnie do jasnowłosego gunbladera. - Prawda, że ja mam lepszy -<br>- Nie kończcie tego zdania - ostrzegł groźnie Seifer - jeśli chcecie uniknąć wizyty u doktor Kadowaki i tłumaczenia się z odniesionych obrażeń.  
>Obaj niefortunni rowerzyści zamilkli w mgnieniu oka.<p>

Squall obserwował z ciekawością niedawno przybyłą dziewczynę ze srebrnymi włosami. Wiedział o niej całkiem sporo, w końcu bycie dowódcą Ogrodu miało swoje przywileje. Nagle olśniło go, że przecież ona też była w grze. Jak mógł zapomnieć! Łaziła z tamtym Seiferem i jakimś wielkim osiłkiem. Spojrzał na siedzącego obok kumpla, a na jego ustach pojawił się chytry uśmieszek, gdy wpadł na pewien pomysł.  
>- Jutro zasuwamy na misję - oznajmił przyjacielowi. - Standardowy patrol koło Dollet.<br>- OK, Squall - kiwnął obojętnie głową blondyn.  
>- Będziemy mieć towarzystwo - ciągnął dalej komendant.<br>- Dinchta? Tilmitt? Kogoś nowego? - zapytał z nikłym zainteresowaniem Seifer.  
>- Ją - wskazał głową dziewczynę, stojącą niedaleko.<br>Gunblader przyjrzał jej się uważnie.  
>- To nie jest... to jest... no, ta, jak jej było, Fujin? Z Final Fantasy? - zapytał, zaskoczony.<br>- Ta sama. Może pójdziesz się przedstawić, Seif?  
>- Eee, po co - zakłopotał się blondyn, nerwowo zwijając pas od płaszcza w rulonik.<br>- Mnie już zna, a ciebie nie - zauważył rzeczowo Squall. - Wypadałoby się zaznajomić przed misją.  
>- Ale... no co, mam tak podejść i co właściwie mam powiedzieć? - zapytał bezradnie Seifer.<br>- Och, to przecież drobiazg. Ja bym wymyślił ze sto różnych kawałków na powitanie - roześmiał się Squall.  
>- Ale ja nie jestem tobą. Nigdzie nie pójdę, nie chcę się wygłupić - mruknął blondyn.<br>- No dalej, Seif, rusz tyłek i idź zapoznać się z koleżanką - niecierpliwił się młodszy chłopak, usiłując popchnąć opornego kolegę w pożądanym kierunku.  
>- Przestań mnie męczyć.<br>- Przecież nie każę ci się jej oświadczać, tylko przedstawić - jęknął Squall.  
>Starszy szermierz jednak nie miał zamiaru się ugiąć. Milczał, siedząc i wpatrując się we własne buty.<br>- Czy to takie trudne, podejść i powiedzieć: "Cześć, chyba się nie znamy. Jestem Seifer Almasy, jutro jedziemy razem na misję"? - zapytał zdegustowany Squall. - No idź. Przecież cię nie zje. To rozkaz, Almasy - powiedział ironicznie.  
>- Squall, nie każ mi tam iść - poprosił cicho Seifer. - Ja nie umiem tak jak ty...<br>Młodszy gunblader spojrzał na kolegę i zmiękł. Seifer zawsze był taki spłoszony w obecności nieznajomych dziewczyn. Wystarczyło, żeby choć jedna pojawiła się w pobliżu, a gunblader milkł, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego Silence. Ośmielał się dopiero wtedy, gdy już trochę kogoś znał. Nie było mowy, żeby podszedł do jakiejś dziewczyny i sam, z własnej woli zaczął rozmowę. Jak dotąd jedynym wyjątkiem było spotkanie z Selphie, ale w pewnym sensie było zaplanowane, więc koledze było łatwiej się przełamać.  
>- Dobra, to chodźmy razem - zaproponował łaskawie. - Pasuje?<br>Seifer kiwnął głową, czując ulgę. W towarzystwie Squalla był gotów stawić czoła wszystkiemu. Ultimecji. Ruby Dragonowi. Nieznanej dziewczynie.

- Jak leci, Fujin? - zagadnął wesoło Squall, podchodząc do dziewczyny i dla pewności chwytając kumpla za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą.  
>Seifer zastanawiał się rozpaczliwie, skąd jego przyjaciel nabrał nagle takiej potwornej siły. Miał wrażenie, że jego nadgarstek utkwił w jakimś imadle, a nie w dłoni Squalla. Czuł, że jest bezlitośnie holowany z kosmiczną prędkością w stronę, w którą wcale nie miał zamiaru się udawać.<br>- O, witaj, szefie - uśmiechnęła się Fujin, obracając się w stronę pytającego. - Właśnie miałam iść się przygotować do jutrzejszej misji. Niedawno mnie tu przeniesiono i jeszcze nie wszystko zdążyłam obejrzeć. Duży ten wasz Ogród, można się trochę pogubić...  
>- Domyślam się - przerwał jej Squall, w duchu zacierając z uciechy ręce z nadarzającej się sposobności. - Wy dwoje jeszcze się nie znacie, prawda? Fujin, Seifer Almasy - przedstawił ich sobie lakonicznie i ciągnął, zwróciwszy się do dziewczyny - Jutro w trójkę zasuwamy do Dollet.<br>- Świetnie - odparła Fujin, wlepiając zaciekawione spojrzenie w milczącego chłopaka, stojącego koło dowódcy. - Widzę, że walczysz gunblade'm, Seifer. Zanim tu przybyłam, nie spotkałam nikogo, kto używałby takiej broni. Prawie wszyscy idą na łatwiznę i trenują z mieczem albo jeszcze prościej, wybierają karabin. W końcu co to za sztuka, pociągnąć serią z maszynówy po potworze, no nie? - ciągnęła. - Długo ćwiczysz z gunblade'm?  
>- Kilka lat - wykrztusił Seifer.<br>Rzeczywiście, gunblade'y były rzadko w użyciu. Powszechnie uważano, że są zbyt trudne do opanowania i z tego powodu nie miały zbyt wielu chętnych użytkowników. Seiferowi jednak nie przeszkadzał status "staroświeckości", jaki przylgnął do gunblade'ów. Sam był trochę konserwatywny i taka broń bardzo mu pasowała. Squall natomiast, usłyszawszy, że jego przyjaciel wybrał sobie gunblade'a, zrobił oczywiście to samo. W przeciwieństwie do Seifera, który używał prostego i nierzucającego się w oczy modelu, Squall znalazł sobie możliwie najbardziej lśniący i efektowny, zaopatrzywszy go dodatkowo w wizerunki dwóch lwów ("Jakby jeden nie wystarczył"). Jeden dyndał dziarsko na łańcuszku przyczepionym do rękojeści, drugi był wygrawerowany na ostrzu. Ku swemu zadowoleniu, Squall stwierdził dodatkową korzyść z posiadania tak oryginalnej broni. Sam już nie pamiętał, ile z początku dziewczyn poderwał na Revolvera. Gunblade przyciągał je jak magnes, może właśnie dlatego, że był taki unikatowy i niezwykły.  
>- Jesteś w tym dobry? Na pewno, wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto świetnie wie, jak się tego używa. Umiem od razu poznać takie rzeczy - zapewniła Fujin. - Wiem, że wielu szermierzy lubi nadawać imiona swojej broni. Ty też nazwałeś jakoś swojego gunblade'a, Seifer?<br>- Tak. Hyperion - odpowiedział cicho blondyn.  
>- O, jak ładnie! To coś z mitologii, prawda? Trochę się tym interesuję. A w ogóle to wiesz, przypominasz mi jednego mojego kolegę z oddziału. Walczy mieczem, to prawie jak gunblade, no nie? I ten kolega wygląda podobnie jak ty. Może jest trochę niższy, ale obaj jesteście tak samo przystojni - oznajmiła bez ogródek, przyglądając mu się z uznaniem.<br>Seifer poczuł, że się czerwieni. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na Squalla, żeby wiedzieć, że kolega świetnie bawi się całą sytuacją. "Niech no tylko ta cała Fujin sobie pójdzie, to Leonhart pożałuje swoich beznadziejnych pomysłów".  
>- Pewnie jutro czeka nas trochę siekaniny koło Dollet, nie? - ciągnęła dalej swój monolog Fujin, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Lubisz walki, Seifer? Bo ja bardzo, i już nie mogę się doczekać tej misji. Ostatnio wynudziłam się za wszystkie czasy i dlatego poprosiłam o przeniesienie tutaj. U was dużo się dzieje, z tego co widzę. Musisz mi koniecznie opowiedzieć o Ultimecji. Bo walczyłeś z nią, co nie? A może poszlibyśmy trochę potrenować przed jutrem, co ty na to?<br>- Bardzo dobry pomysł - Squall zgrabnie wtrącił się w potok przemowy Fujin. - Seifer chętnie cię oprowadzi po Ogrodzie, pokaże ci swojego gunblade'a i co tam jeszcze będziesz chciała. Jest bardzo dobrym przewodnikiem, sama się przekonasz - zakończył z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Wszystko szło nawet lepiej, niż gdyby to zaplanował.  
>Seifer spiorunował go wzrokiem. Nieznośnemu Squallowi nie wystarczały już podrywy na własne konto i chciał tym samym uszczęśliwić swojego kumpla. Tylko tego mu brakowało.<br>- Naprawdę? - ucieszyła się Fujin. - To co, możemy już iść, szefie?  
>- Jasne, jasne - zapewnił ją uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Squall. - Bawcie się dobrze.<br>Patrzył przez chwilę na oddalającą się parę. Doleciały go jeszcze strzępki rozmowy:  
>- ...jesteś takim wielkim facetem, Seifer. Pewnie dużo ćwiczysz? Podnosisz ciężary czy coś w tym rodzaju?<br>- N-nie... jeżdżę na rowerze...  
>- O, naprawdę? Znałam kiedyś jednego gościa, który też lubił jeździć na rowerze. Codziennie przejeżdżał sześćdziesiąt kilometrów. A ty ile jeździsz, Seifer? Zresztą czekaj, nie mów, zgadnę...<br>Squall uśmiechnął się i odszedł, zostawiając kumpla na pastwę Fujin.

Seifer wrócił po dwóch godzinach. Wszedł do dormitorium i natychmiast padł ofiarą niecierpliwości Squalla, który od dłuższego czasu czyhał na jego powrót.  
>- I co? Jak było? - zapytał z ciekawością.<br>- Głowa mnie boli - oznajmił wykończony blondyn, rzucając się na łóżko.  
>- Hmm... głowa podobno boli przed, a nie po - zażartował Squall. - I raczej nie facetów.<br>Seifer nie miał siły na nic więcej, jak tylko na zmęczone spojrzenie, którym obrzucił kumpla.  
>- Od jej bezustannego gadania - poinformował Squalla. - Nie myślałem, że to możliwe, ale ona nawija więcej niż ty!<br>- Przecież właśnie powinno ci to pasować, bo sam nie musisz się wiele odzywać - zakpił Squall. - Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, a nie zrzędzić.  
>- Wdzięczny? Niby za co? - zdenerwował się Seifer. - Za to, że mnie wkopałeś w jakieś głupie oprowadzanie po Ogrodzie? Ledwo się wykręciłem z trzeciej godziny "spaceru".<br>- Kurde, Seifer, ty ofiaro losu. Zwiałeś, zamiast korzystać z okazji - powiedział Squall z politowaniem. - Tym bardziej, że jej się podobasz.  
>- Nie denerwuj mnie - burknął zmieszany Seifer. - Zajmij się lepiej czymś innym.<br>- W porządku. Idę w takim razie zaplanować jutrzejszą misję - oświadczył Squall.  
>- Co ty znowu knujesz? - spytał przestraszony blondyn. - Nigdy nic nie planowałeś.<br>- Kiedyś trzeba zacząć, co nie? - zaśmiał się Squall.  
>- Tylko spróbuj mnie znowu w coś wkręcić, to pożałujesz - zagroził mu Seifer.<br>- Spoko. W nic cię nie wkręcam, Seif...

Misja przebiegała bez niespodzianek. Seifer ciągle zerkał na przyjaciela, niespokojnie oczekując, iż ten wyskoczy z jakimś kłopotliwym pomysłem. Nic się jednak nie działo. Spokojnie patrolowali okolice Dollet, okazjonalnie rozsiekując jakiegoś potwora i wysłuchując niekończących się tyrad Fujin. Squall jakoś podejrzanie przycichł. Seifer był pewien, że to nowy rekord. W całym swoim życiu jego przyjaciel nie zamilkł na tak długo. Do końca patrolu nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego i w końcu ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Ogrodu.  
>Kiedy już rozstali się ze swoją towarzyszką, Squall mruknął z lekką zazdrością do przyjaciela:<br>- Wiesz, ona to rzeczywiście ma gadane. Po tych paru godzinach słuchania jej mam wrażenie, że ktoś mi wpuścił do głowy cały rój Bite Bugów.  
>- A mówiłem, to mi nie wierzyłeś! - zbeształ go Seifer. - Sam widzisz, co przez ciebie musiałem znosić. Mam nadzieję, że teraz wreszcie dasz mi spokój.<br>- Właśnie nie - zaprotestował młodszy gunblader. - Po prostu zajmij ją czymś, żeby tyle nie gadała.  
>- Czym niby? - spytał zdumiony blondyn.<br>- Hm, są różne przyjemne sposoby - poinformował go Squall ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem. - Mogę ci opowiedzieć, jeśli chcesz.  
>- Mogłem się tego spodziewać - odparł speszony Seifer. - Wiesz co, Squall? Nie mam zamiaru więcej się spotykać z Fujin, więc daruj sobie.<br>- Przecież nie możesz jej unikać.  
>- Mogę. Tak samo jak ty to robisz.<br>- Ja? A kogo ja niby unikam?  
>- Trepe.<br>- Ale... ale Trepe to co innego - zakłopotał się Squall.  
>- Ha ha - zadrwił Seifer. - Weź mnie nie rozśmieszaj.<br>Nagle obaj przerwali konwersację i stanęli jak wryci. Przy bramie do Ogrodu stały sobie Quistis i Fujin, i gawędziły przyjaźnie, jakby nigdy nic. Nie było sposobu, żeby przemknąć się niezauważenie do środka, bo stały dokładnie w samym wejściu.  
>- Wiesz, Seif - powiedział powoli Squall, nie spuszczając oczu z Trepe - właściwie to już dawno miałem cię zapytać, czybyś się nie chciał wybrać na wycieczkę? Ragnarokiem? Teraz?<br>- Pewnie, Squall - zgodził się bez namysłu Seifer, wpatrując się z niepokojem w Fujin. - Bardzo chętnie.  
>Zrobili energiczny w tył zwrot i odmaszerowali w stronę statku, parkującego niedaleko Balamb.<p>

Seifer ze Squallem wracali właśnie na Ragnaroka z eksploracji Centry. Starą wieżę otaczały gęste lasy, więc musieli zostawić statek dość daleko, w miejscu, gdzie można było bezpiecznie wylądować. Dowlekli się w końcu do pojazdu, po drodze zahaczając jeszcze o jakieś ruiny. Seifer znowu czuł potworne zmęczenie, ale nie odzywał się na ten temat, pamiętając, że sam chciał tej wycieczki. Ledwo jednak stanęli przed Ragnarokiem, Squall coś sobie przypomniał.  
>- Seif, wiesz co, nie sprawdziłem jednej rzeczy przy tych ostatnich ruinach - wyznał, z niezadowoleniem ściągając brwi. - Wróćmy jeszcze na chwilę, co?<br>- Daj spokój, nie było tam nic ciekawego...  
>- No to poczekaj tu na mnie, ja się przejdę i zaraz wrócę - zaproponował.<br>- Chcesz tam iść SAM? - ten pomysł ani trochę nie podobał się Seiferowi. - A jeśli po drodze -  
>- Co? Napadną mnie te szare miśki? - zakpił Squall. - Są nieszkodliwe.<br>- Nie miśki. Ale może się trafić Ruby Dragon. A po Księżycowym Płaczu to właściwie nawet nie wiadomo, co tu spadło. Mogą być jakieś inne potwory - wyjaśnił Seifer.  
>- Przecież to tylko kilkaset metrów, Seif. Jak usiądziesz w tym miejscu, to cały czas będziesz mnie widział - przekonywał go Squall.<br>- W porządku, ale bez Enc-None cię nie puszczę - oświadczył stanowczo blondyn.  
>- Żartujesz? To dobre dla dzieciaków - nadąsał się Squall. - Ani mi się śni tego używać!<br>- To nigdzie nie pójdziesz.  
>- Seifer. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale nie mam już pięciu lat - oznajmił nieco zły Squall. - Dopiero co pokonałem Ultimecję, a ty każesz mi uważać na jakieś leśne miśki. I używać dziecinnych umiejętności.<br>- Zamierzasz więc zrobić mi na złość i dać się poharatać jakimś przypadkowym potworom? To dopiero jest dziecinne, Squall!  
>- No dobra, to dawaj tego Enc-None - uległ wreszcie młodszy gunblader i zamontował go z chmurną miną.<br>- Masz jakieś Curagi? - zapytał troskliwie Seifer.  
>- Po co mi, skoro muszę zasuwać z tym cholerstwem? Nawet nie spotkam żadnego potwora - powiedział Squall z zaciśniętymi zębami.<br>- Na wszelki wypadek...  
>- Mam Curagi. Cztery - odparł coraz bardziej zrozpaczony Squall.<br>- To za mało. Weź sobie dwadzieścia.  
>- Przecież nawet nie zdążę ich użyć. Mam do przejścia kilkaset metrów!<br>- Przez kilkaset metrów też można napotkać jakiegoś potwora. Bierz te Curagi, a tu masz jeszcze Protecty, bo pewnie ci się skończyły...  
>- O rany, Seif. Chyba cię uduszę, jeśli zapytasz mnie jeszcze, czy wziąłem czapkę i szalik! - wybuchnął Squall.<br>- No patrz... o tym nie pomyślałem - zażartował blondyn.  
>Nie przejął się wcale posępnym spojrzeniem, jakim obrzucił go młodszy kolega.<br>- Czy MOGĘ wreszcie iść, Seifer? - zapytał ponuro Squall.  
>- Pewnie, tylko jeszcze uzupełnij sobie HP, zanim pójdziesz - polecił kumplowi. - I nie zapomnij, żeby -<br>- Wiesz co, Seif? Już mi się odechciało tam iść - jęknął załamany Squall. - Wracajmy na pokład.  
>Seifer ruszył za kumplem w stronę Ragnaroka, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. W końcu udało mu się poskromić niesfornego przyjaciela. Nawet jeśli tylko jednorazowo...<p>

- Teraz, jak już skończyła się cała karuzela z Ultimecją i mamy spokój, może wreszcie oddasz mi Odine'owy wynalazek? - z nadzieją w głosie zapytał Squall. - Chciałbym wrócić do tego świata, no wiesz, którego... z tą fajną dziewczyną...  
>- Nawet o tym nie myśl! - energicznie odmówił Seifer. - Możnaby pomyśleć, że po tym wszystkim trochę zmądrzejesz, ale gdzie tam! Wolę nawet nie myśleć, co mógłbyś nawyczyniać w innym świecie.<br>- To przenieś się ze mną. Będziesz mógł mnie pilnować, żebym nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, zrzędzić bez przerwy i przypominać mi, że jestem narwany - powiedział zrezygnowany Squall. - Wiem, że bardzo lubisz to robić, więc doceń moją wspaniałomyślność.  
>- Aleś powiedział! - parsknął Seifer. - Tak jakby to było moje hobby!<br>- Seifer, no nie bądź taki... Seif...  
>- Mowy nie ma. Nie oddam ci tego urządzenia. Nigdzie nie jedziesz, i w ogóle to ci zabraniam. Koniec dyskusji - uciął kategorycznie starszy gunblader.<br>Squall siedział przez chwilę z nieszczęśliwą miną, ale zaraz wpadł na kolejny pomysł.  
>- Zawsze mogę poprosić Elle - powiedział od niechcenia, zerkając na kumpla w celu sprawdzenia, jaki efekt wywarły jego słowa. - Ona na pewno mnie zrozumie, bo jest bardziej wyluzowana niż ty.<br>- Nie mówisz poważnie - zaniepokoił się blondyn.  
>- Mówię bardzo poważnie. Chcę tam wrócić, Seif. Proooszę...<br>Seifer jęknął w duchu. Wiedział doskonale, że ulegnie namowom Leonharta. Jak zawsze. Czemu los pokarał go takim postrzelonym przyjacielem? Próbował jeszcze heroicznie się opierać, ale czuł, jak błagalny wzrok Squalla roztapia nędzne resztki jego rozsądku i silnej woli i zamienia w wielką kałużę.  
>- Dobra, niech ci będzie - zgodził się bezradnie. - Wrócimy tam. "Lepsze już to niż umierać z niepokoju, nie wiedząc, w co tym razem wpakował się Squall."<br>- Świetnie, Seif! - uradował się młodszy chłopak. - Wiesz, tak naprawdę to nie chciałem się tam przeteleportowywać sam. Fajnie, że będziesz ze mną.  
>- Mhm - mruknął Seifer, zerkając na rozpromienionego Squalla, z pewnością planującego już kolejne podboje w innym świecie. "Drań zawsze umie wziąć mnie pod włos".<br>- To kiedy ruszamy?  
>- Kiedy zechcesz, Squall...<p> 


End file.
